Adora Winchester
by reignbowz
Summary: John rescues a baby from a nursery fire and raises her with Sam and Dean. When she is injured on a hunt, and loses her memories, someone unexpected finds and helps her. I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CHARMED! Pairings: Sam/O.F.C, Dean/O.F.C., Leo/Piper
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Yay! A new story by me! I hope you all like this story. I don't own Supernatural or Charmed

Chapter 1

The morning of April 21, 1986, John Winchester came into the hotel room where he'd left his six-year old son, Dean, watching his younger brother, Sammy. He had a small bundle wrapped in pink in his arms. It moved slightly as he sat on the bed. He rocked it so it wouldn't wake up the boys who were sleeping in the bed next to his. The baby fussed a little more and he figured she was hungry. Smiling softly at the little one, he pulled an already prepared bottle out of a bag at his feet and fed the little girl, rocking quietly so she would fall back asleep. When she did, John observed the baby carefully.

She had a tuft of bronzy colored hair, and he knew her eyes were blue from when he'd observed her while she was eating. All-in-all, John thought she was beautiful. He had been so enraptured with studying the small girl that he didn't hear Dean get out of bed to walk over to his father.

"Daddy?" Dean asked, looking at the bundle in his arms. "Where did you get a baby?" John looked at his oldest son and smiled tiredly.

"The same thing that killed your mom killed her parents. I didn't know what he wanted her for, so I took her and ran before the nursery went up in flames." John said. "I couldn't just leave her there, Dean. That thing might have come back for her."

"Are we going to keep her?" Dean asked, his eyes lighting up at the prospect. "I'll help take care of her, just like I do with Sammy." John smiled gently at his oldest son.

"I was thinking we should." He said, "She's going to need our protection." Dean nodded seriously.

"May I hold her?" He asked. John nodded and made a space for him on the bed, so Dean could hold the small infant. Dean was awed as he looked at her. "What's her name?"

"Lotus." John said, causing Dean to snort. John secretly agreed with his son. "Her full name was actually Rainbow Lotus, but it seemed like her parents called her Lotus instead of Rainbow." Dean looked at his father.

"Can I give her a new name?" Dean asked. "A new first name, she can keep the middle one." John nodded at his son.

"What do you want to name her, Dean?" John asked his son seriously. Dean looked at his father for a moment before answering.

"I want to name her Adora," Dean said. John smiled at the name, knowing that Dean was a fan of the HeMan/SheRa series.

"Why Adora?" He asked his son.

"She's the Princess of Power!" Dean said happily, gazing down at the baby. "She's gonna need to be strong, so I want to name her after the strongest woman I know of." John nodded his agreement.

"Adora Winchester," Dean smiled happily at his father. "Welcome to the family."

~10 years Later~

"I'm going to kill Sam!" 10-year-old Adora announced, slamming the door to the hotel room, causing the walls to shake slightly. Sixteen year old Dean looked at her and smiled.

"Why do you want to kill Sammy, Addie?" Dean asked.

"It's Adora, and he interrupted me while I was trying to make a friend." Adora said, glaring at him. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but 12-year-old Sam ran into the Hotel room, interrupting him.

"Did you really have to punch me in the face, Adora?" Sam asked, looking at the girl warily. Adora glared at sam for a few more moments before sighing, a sound too old for her ten years. Dean looked over and frowned.

"Did you have to say that I wasn't allowed to talk to boys?" She retorted seeing Dean sputter the drink that he'd been sipping on.

"What?" He shouted. "What boy? Adora, you're too young to be flirting with boys!"

"I wasn't flirting, Dean!" Adora answered. "I was asking him where the Library was, and he offered to show me, but I wasn't flirting." Dean smirked at her. Trust his little Addie to want to find the closest source of books available to her. She simply glared at him.

"So you punched Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yes! I punched Sam!" Adora was getting frustrated at him, but she tried to keep it in check. "He was acting like an overprotective jerk, again." She didn't really finish what she was saying, but mumbled the last bit. Sam looked at her with disbelief at what she said, but Dean, knowing what it was simply looked at her.

"Care sharing for everyone to hear, Addie?" Adora looked at him, her blue eyes flashing at the nickname.

"I said and I didn't even get to go to the Library, thanks to Sam!" She then sat on the bed dejectedly. She looked so sad and hurt that Sam's heartstrings sung for the girl that he adored above everything else. He quickly dug into his backpack.

"Don't be sad, Dora," He murmured, using her nickname. "I felt really bad about not letting you get a book, that I went and got some for you. These should keep you for the night." He handed her a stack of five books. Her lips twitched when she saw they were all murder mysteries by her favorite author. She looked at him with her eyes shining, and he felt his heart lift at the beautiful sight of a happy Adora.

Later that night, while John was researching their hunt with Dean, Adora was reading in bed while Sam was in the shower. Feeling slightly hungry, Adora thought about the package of cookies that were on the table. She also knew that there was some milk in the fridge, but she really didn't want to get up. Sighing, she got up and got a glass of milk, but forgot the cookies as she settled back in to her side of the bed. Realizing she'd forgotten the cookies, she mentally swore. Glaring at the cookies, a mere five feet away, she wished that they would come to her. When they did, however, Adora freaked a little. She made the cookies move! Concentrating on the cookies now sitting in front of her, Adora made the package lift up, and turn slightly. Her mind suddenly got tired though, as the cookies fell back to the bed and wouldn't lift any more. Shrugging her shoulders and figuring it was like any other muscle, you had to work it, Adora resolved to strengthen it because, she was a hunter, like Dean and the man she called father. Like Sammy was going to be too, but she needed every advantage possible to fight the evil that separated families, like hers was.

Adora practiced everyday when Sam and Dean weren't there. She didn't know why, but knew that they would be a little worried about her if they knew what she could do. As the year faded and it drew closer to her 11th birthday, Adora found herself stronger. She could now lift several things with her mind. It was like doing push-ups, the more times she practiced, the stronger her mind got.

It was the night of her 11th birthday that Adora had the first dream. She dreamt about a man with yellow eyes. He was far away from her and his voice was distant, but Adora was scared of him. She sat up, screaming and waking Sammy. Dean and John were on a case.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, sitting up next to Adora and pulling her close. She shivered, feeling sweat and chills running through her body. "Dora, what is it?" Adora sobbed a little more before looking at a confused Sam.

"I had a dream, Sammy." She said, unintentionally using her and Dean's pet name for him. "A man with yellow eyes was staring at me. I could hear that he was saying something, but I didn't know what. He was too far away." Adora broke off with a sob. Sam pulled her close to him, as if he could protect her from her dreams.

"Shhh, Dora. Please don't cry." Sam said, trying to comfort her. "I'm here, nothing's gonna hurt you." Adora burrowed herself closer to Sam, allowing herself to take comfort in his presence. She felt herself drifting off as Sam kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Sammy." She said, before drifting off. Sam felt his heart skip as she fell asleep, but told himself that the love she had for him was the sisterly kind only. He knew that she would never love him the same way he loved her, but for a moment he closed his eyes and wished that she did.

"I love you too, Adora." He said, laying them both back down and pulling her close to him before drifting off to sleep. The two were fast asleep when Dean and John came back. Dean paused for a moment to see his brother holding the girl that they both worshiped. Dean knew Sam loved Dora, as he had since they had been introduced. Smiling, Dean remembered holding the baby girl in his arms as he asked his father if he could give her a name.

"Dean, we should get some sleep." John said, and Dean nodded.

"I'm going to climb in here next to Sammy and Addie," Dean said, "To give you the full bed. That ghost really knocked you around." John smiled and thanked his son, who climbed in behind the girl being held by his younger son and fell asleep almost instantly. The image of the three of them snuggled together warmed John's heart. Even though he knew that Addie was special, he was glad that the boys were there to protect her.

4 years later

Sixteen year old Adora ran home from school. She had just finished her sophomore year in high school, and Sam had graduated. She was excited because John had said that if she promised to keep up with her schoolwork, she could take high school online. He had finally agreed to it when she pointed out that it would be much easier than enrolling her in school after school as they traveled. Plus, she pointed out, it would be easier for her to help with research, since John didn't allow her to go on hunts yet. She walked in the front door, glad to be done with school to see John and Sam, standing face to face, screaming at each other.

Adora rolled her eyes. Even though she secretly loved Sam, she agreed with Dean that he was an idiot for butting heads with John so much. She saw Dean sitting on a bed, looking anxious. She smiled, Dean always got upset when they fought. She climbed on the bed next to Dean and asked.

"What are they fighting about this time?" She asked him. Dean looked over at her, slightly distraught.

"Sam got into Stanford. They've offered him a full scholarship." Dean answered, monotonously.

"Well, they'd be stupid not too," Adora said. Sam was the smartest person she knew, of course he'd get a full scholarship anywhere he'd want to go. "So, why are they fighting? It's not like Sam's going or-" The look on Dean's face stopped her mid sentence as the truth dawned on her. "He's going?" Dean looked at her, his green eyes filled with pain.

"Yeah, Addie." He answered, his voice cracking. "He's going." Adora didn't even answer him, she just got up and pushed her way between Sam and John, startling both of them out of their argument, as they hadn't been aware she was home. Sam saw tears falling down her face as she walked to the front door of the hotel room, walked out and slammed it for good effort.

She started running and didn't stop until she'd gotten to this huge field where she came to do a lot of studying during her last couple of weeks at school. This time, however, she didn't even have a book with her, just her own thoughts. She became so introspective, that she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings, a dangerous situation for anyone to be in. She didn't even flinch as she heard a twig snap behind her.

Sam sat down next to her and sighed deeply. He regretted hurting her and he knew she was the one who would be hurt the most by this, but he had to go. Adora looked at him, anger in her eyes as she continued to cry, the tears flowing unchecked from her eyes.

"Why, Sammy?" Adora asked him, "Why do you have to leave?"

"Because, Dora." Sam said, "I don't feel like I belong here anymore. Dad hates me and treats me like crap because my opinions are always different from his. Dean's always at his wit's end trying to keep us from fighting, and you're always in a book, somewhere far away from this nastiness, where nothing can get at you. I need to leave."

"But you'll come back, right?" Adora asked him. He looked at her, but didn't say anything. "Sam, you'll come back eventually?" Sam shook his head and she started crying harder.

"I don't know if I'll be able too, Dora." Sam answered. "Dad said that if I leave, I can't come back." Adora sniffed and Sam reached over grabbed her jaw and turned her head so he could look into her blue eyes. "Come with me, Dora. I'll keep you safe." Adora smiled weakly at Sam. She knew he meant it, but he also knew that she couldn't.

"I can't Sammy, you know that." She said, sadly. "I want to, more than anything, but I have to stay with them." Sam nodded, accepting her words. He loved her, but he thought that she didn't feel the same way to him. He got up and dusted himself off before reaching a hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. As they walked back to the hotel, Adora knew that things would be forever changed between her and Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Here's a new chapter of this story, Thank you so much to those of you who are reading it, I hope you enjoy. I don't own SPN or Charmed.

Chapter 2

~2 years later~

Adora sat up in bed. Sweat was dripping down her back and she was breathing hard. Trying to calm her breathing before she woke up Dean, she began forcing herself to take deep breaths. She woke up Dean anyway.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Different night, same nightmare," She grumbled. Then she remembered something from her dream that made her tense up. "I could understand him this time. He said I was a perfect vessel for his daughter." Dean sat up and looked at her.

"You mean this demon wants to possess you?" He asked.

"Either that, or get me pregnant." Adora answered. Dean flushed, he knew that Adora was still a virgin, but that was because he kept every creep away from her. She was a beautiful girl, and two years of hunting had just done wonders for her already fit body, but he knew she didn't want anyone.

"No way in hell he's getting close enough to touch you, Addie." Dean promised, "and we'll call Bobby in the morning and see what we can do about an anti-possession charm or something for you.

"What about a tattoo?" Adora asked, "it's permanent and you know how I feel about jewellery." Dean did know. The only jewellery she wore was the silver ring he'd given her for her seventeenth birthday and a pair of earrings that Sam had given her for her sixteenth.

"We'll ask Bobby and Dad. If they give the ok for it and we can find something, we'll get it for you." Dean promised. She nodded at him, looking relaxed and he smiled, pulling her close to him. "For tonight, I'm gonna hold you close to make sure you sleep." He kissed the top of her forehead in a way that made her think of Sam, but she refused to cry.

"Good night, Dean." She said, already falling asleep.

"Good night, Addie." Dean responded, annoying her. She fell asleep with a slight frown on her face, and Dean groaned to himself. He knew Adora loved Sam, just as he knew Sam loved Adora, but he hated seeing her be hurt like this. He seriously wanted to punch Sam for hurting her in this way, but knew that Adora was happy for Sam in getting what he wanted out of life.

The next day Dean called both Bobby and John and got approval for Adora to get the anti-possesion tattoo without telling them about her dreams. She had confided in Dean about her telekinetic powers a couple of weeks earlier and he had agreed that they shouldn't tell either John or Bobby about them because they didn't want either of the older men to freak and separate them. Dean and Adora spent several days looking through old books, trying to find a symbol that would work before they decided that it wouldn't be as simple as they thought it would be to start with. Knowing this, Adora grudgingly agreed to wear a ring that had an anti possession symbol on it.

"Stupid demons," Adora grumbled, playing with her ring. "Why do they have to want to take over my body?" Dean looked at his disgruntled sister and smiled.

"It's cuz you're awesome." He answered, earning a scoff from her. He grinned at her, then took a moment to truly look at the girl he'd named when he was six and admired her beauty. She was five foot two and very petite. Her skin was covered in freckles that covered most of her visible body, she had long mahogany red hair and blue eyes that sometimes looked at you like they could see into your soul. Dean mentally groaned to himself. He was gonna need a lot more ammo if he was gonna protect her from demons and the creeps who definitely came around trying to get a lot more from her than friendship.

That evening, when they got back to the hotel room, John was waiting for them. He sent Dean on an errand to get dinner while he stayed with Adora. They were quiet while John observed her as she read a book.

"What are you reading?" He asked her.

"Heidi," she answered.

"You read that one a lot." He mentioned. She nodded.

"It's my favorite." Was her response. He nodded, understanding. She had known that she was basically adopted since she was eight and John told her about the supernatural world and how her parents had died. Dean and Sam hadn't spoken to him for a month after that, because she had cried thinking that they didn't really want her around and that John was going to leave her behind somewhere because she wasn't his kid. It was Sam who had bought her Heidi, and the story of the orphan girl who was raised by her grandfather was soon a well-loved tale. John watched her read for a few moments before he took the book out of her hands and closed it, marking her place. Her glare actually startled him, then he remembered how much she hated being interrupted while reading.

"Sorry honey, but I want to talk to you about something." John said to her. She arched her eyebrow, curious to know what he wanted. "I need you to go shopping tomorrow."

"What for?" She asked.

"Make-up and other girl things." He answered. She made a scoffing noise that rivaled Sam's from when he and John used to fight.

"Again, I must ask what for?" She asked again.

"Because there are some jobs that we will come across that you will need to dress more like a girl." John answered. "I want you to get in the habit of wearing makeup and dressing more pretty." His voice trailed off as he noticed the incredulous look on her face.

"I need to dress more pretty?" She asked, "I'm not pretty?" He saw the tears welling in her eyes and he moved to sit next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Honey, you're downright gorgeous with your blue eyes and red hair, but you hide behind your hair and books and in Dean's old clothes and don't let anyone see you." John explained, "You've been really depressed for the past two years because of Sam and I know it will help you feel more confident." Adora looked at him, not saying anything and he continued, "will you please do this for me?" She finally nodded and snuggled into his side and he felt at peace to have his little girl there.

"Do I have to go shopping alone?" She asked. "I don't know what to get." John looked at her and smiled.

"The manager of this hotel has a daughter who looks like she's eighteen, I can go ask if she can take you." John said. Adora nodded, shopping with another girl sounded like a lot of fun. John smiled and left the room. She walked into the bathroom and studied herself in the mirror. Her red hair hung straight to her waist, and while she was secretly proud that it was so long, she knew it would be easier to manage if she got it cut. Her eyes were big and a wonderful shade of blue and her body was decently shaped compared to the women she saw on MTV and other TV channels.

'I am pretty,' Adora thought, 'but Dad's right, I need a makeover to help bring me out of this funk. Maybe I'll meet someone to help me forget about Sam.." Her thoughts trailed off as she knew it wasn't likely to happen.

The next morning, John told Dean that there was a spirit in a town about sixty miles north of them. It should only take him a couple of days to do it. Dean didn't want to go when he found out that John wanted Adora to stay behind, but she told Dean that she needed some bonding time with their father. Not happy about it, Dean got into the Impala and drove away, leaving his little sister and father to wait for his return. After Dean left John looked to Dora with a wink in his eye.

"The manager's daughter said she'd love to take you to the mall to get 'girlified'." John said, "I'm going to take it easy for a change while you go and have some real teenage girl fun." he pulled out a stack of hundreds and handed them to her. "I want you to buy at least ten complete changes of clothes, get your hair done, and buy whatever else the girl thinks you need." Adora counted the hundreds, her eyes widening as she counted more than two thousand dollars in the stack.

"Dad-" she began but John interrupted her.

"Don't worry, Dora. I won all this last night playing poker. It's not taking anything out of what we have saved." She nodded and pocketed the money. There was a knock at the door and she answered it, seeing an unusual looking girl standing there. She was 5'5" with long black hair that had turquoise highlights and green eyes. Her porcelain skin seemed to glow in the sunlight, emphasized by the black summer dress she was wearing. Adora noticed that the girl was wearing ripped tights and combat boots and knew right away that she was going to like her.

"Hi, I'm Zoe, you must be Adora." She said brightly. Adora nodded smiling at the girl.

"You can call me Dora for short," she said. The girl tilted her head and considered it.

"Nope, I'm gonna call you Addie," Zoe announced at her. John choked in the background and Zoe looked confused.

"Only Dean calls me Addie," Adora said. Zoe looked at her and snorted.

"Too bad for him, it's what I'm gonna call you, unless you would prefer Princess?" Zoe asked.

"Um no, you can call me Addie, just not in front of Dean." Adora answered quickly.

"Right, don't wanna hurt your gorgeous big brother's feelings." Zoe said, understanding quickly. Adora smiled at her and Zoe continued, "shall we go?" Adora nodded, told John goodbye, and left with this strange new girl.

At the mall, Zoe made a beeline for Victoria's Secret, stating that her instructions were to make sure that Adora had all the proper equipment. Adora sighed, as she had never really gone bra shopping. Being the only female in a family full of boys had that effect. Zoe was quick to understand and told the clerk that both of them needed to be sized as they had just had growth spurts. The clerk happily complied and told both girls their correct sizes. Thanking the woman, the girls began to wander the store.

"So," Zoe said, "your dad says you have a pretty athletic lifestyle so we will need to get you some sports bras as well as these, which will be for when you aren't working out or doing stuff." Adora nodded as she stopped to look at a lacy black one.

"I like this one," Adora said, Zoe smiled at her.

"Black is a good choice for a bra if you want someone to see it." She said, pulling a similar looking red one off the rack. "Or you could get this red one if you already have someone in mind." Adora blushed and shook her head.

"No, there's no one right now." She said.

"But there might be in the future," Zoe said optimistically. "You should get both, you'll be amazed at how much confidence you'll feel knowing you have sexy undies on." Adora agreed and grabbed both bras in their correct sizes. They wandered through the rest of the store with Adora getting three more bras, two in white and one in purple and their matching underwear. After paying for her purchases, Adora and Zoe walked to a clothing store where Zoe made her get five pairs of jeans that hugged her hips in all the right spots.

"With curves like yours, you should flaunt it a little," she said.

Adora smiled and insisted on a couple of pairs of yoga pants and some pj bottoms as well. Zoe also insisted that she buy some knee-length skirts and some mini skirts that were bound to give Dean a heart attack. They also got some curve fitting shirts in all sorts of colors as well as a couple of halter tops, the sports bras and some really nice sparkly leggings. After purchasing the halter tops, Zoe said they needed to go back to Victoria's Secret to get a couple of strapless bras to go under them.

After buying all the clothes, Zoe suggested taking them out to the car so they could eat lunch and then move on to accessories. Adora smiled and shyly asked if they could also stop at the bookstore.

"Yes," Zoe answered, "I love reading and books and I'm going to be a writer after college." Adora smiled at her and Zoe continued, "Just a quick question, why are you being so quiet? I hear you with your dad and brother and you have no problem making yourself known to them."

"I'm sorry," Adora said. "I'm not really used to being around other people, we move alot for Dad and Dean's work and I don't get much of a chance to socialize." Zoe looked at her.

"Well, that's bull shit." She said frankly. "I wanna be your friend, but we gotta talk for that to happen, so while we're eating, I want to learn ten things about you." Adora looked at Zoe and smiled.

"And I wanna know ten things about you." She retorted, some of her fire coming out. Zoe grinned at her.

"That's more like it." She threw her arm around Adora. "Ya know Addie, I think this might be the start to a beautiful friendship." They decided to go with chinese food, as it was Adora's favorite but she hardly ever got any because John didn't like it very much.

"So," Zoe said, digging into her fried rice and orange chicken. "First thing?" Dora took a bite of her almond chicken and lo mein while she thought.

"My favorite color is purple," she said. Zoe nodded.

"Mine is turquoise." Zoe said. Adora smiled.

"Is that why your hair has turquoise in it?" She asked and Zoe nodded.

"Second thing," Adora took another bite. "I hate bananas."

"Really?" Zoe asked, Adora nodded. "Why?"

"Because they have a really weird texture when you eat them and they taste funny." Adora answered.

"Hm," Zoe said, "I hate sausage." Adora snorted, but didn't question it. "Third thing."

"My favorite book is Heidi," Adora said.

"Mine is Dracula," Zoe countered. "Fourth thing."

"I don't like the color yellow." Adora told her.

"I hate purple with a passion," Zoe snorted. "Fifth thing."

"I love cats, especially tigers." Adora answered.

"I like frogs because they come in all sorts of colors." Zoe said, "sixth thing."

"I love to cook, but hardly ever get to do it." Adora's response was swift.

"I love cooking too!" Zoe exclaimed. The girls smiled at each other. "Seventh thing."

"My favorite movie is the Princess Bride," Adora said.

"I'm in love with Revenge of the Nerds, but I also like the Little Mermaid." Zoe responded. "Eighth thing.

"I love to dance." Adora said, "I sometimes dance around when Dad and Dean are out and I know no one will sneak up on me." Zoe snorted at the image.

"I love to dance too. Music is actually a big part of my life." Zoe said. "Ninth thing."

"I've never had a pet because we travel too much," Adora said, Zoe looked at her.

"I've had plenty of those," She responded "And I hate holidays, I think they're pointless.

"I have to agree with you on that, my family doesn't really celebrate them." Adora said.

"Now that we've gotten all that superficial stuff out-of-the-way, I want to tell you something." Zoe said. Adora nodded slowly. "I know I dress weird and that I'm a bit odd, but there's a reason for that," she leaned in to whisper confidentially. "I've seen things. Things that other people don't think exist." She looked Adora in the eye, and caught the barely hidden panic that was beginning to bloom before she laughed. "I'm just kidding. I saw your brother walking around your room the other day in just a towel and I almost fainted at how hot he is." Adora snorted, and the two girls finished their lunches together.

The rest of the afternoon passed more quickly than Adora wanted it too. She and Zoe bought every color of eyeshadow imaginable among other makeup and tons of hair accessories and other girly things before they went to a salon to get Adora's hair cut. The man behind the counter looked up as they came in.

"Welcome to my hair palace, darlings and oh, look at your beautiful hair." He said. "What can I do for you today."

"I need to completly change my hair." Adora said, "It's too long and it gets in the way." The man nodded at the girl who was obviously used to dressing like a tomboy.

"I know what you mean, stand here and let me take a look at you." The hair dresser said. "Hmmmm, I'm thinking we cut off about eight inches in the back, and put in lots of layers to frame your face and bring your beautiful eyes out even more. You will still be able to pull it up into a ponytail when you need to, but it will need very little maintenance to wear it down."

"Could you also add some highlights to her hair for a little dimension?" Zoe asked.

"Absolutely!" The hair dresser was ecstatic for the challenge and ushered Adora into the back room. Zoe waited in the lobby with Adora's purchases.

About three hours later, the hairdresser came out with a shy Adora behind him. Zoe gasped. Adora had been beautiful before the hairdresser started, but now she was downright stunning. Her mahogany hair was now mid back length and was cut to shape her face. The highlights added to her hair not only managed to add depth to it, but definitely made her eyes the focal point of her face. Adora thanked and paid the man, being sure to give him a good tip. On the way home, Adora asked if Zoe would come over and help her learn how to put the makeup on.

"Yeah, sure." Zoe said, "Tonight or Tomorrow?"

"How about tomorrow?" Adora said, "we can order pizza and do stuff."

"Stuff is good." Zoe smiled as they pulled into the parking lot. She helped Adora carry her bags to the hotel room and said goodbye till the next day. John looked up and smiled as she walked in.

"Your hair looks fantastic!" He said, smiling at her. She grinned at him.

"Zoe is going to come over tomorrow and show me how to put the makeup on, I thought we could order pizza and veg out in front of the tv or something. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Yes, that's fine. I got a call from Dean, he said that he took care of the ghost and would be back tomorrow night and to tell you he misses you." John smiled at her. She smiled at the thought of Dean missing her. Her face got serious and she looked at John gravely.

"I want to tell Zoe what we do." She said, "I think she could handle it, and I want to be able to have a female friend I can tell everything too." John nodded just as gravely.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, "once you tell her, you can't untell her."

"Yes," Adora nodded. "She hinted this afternoon that she knows there's more out there than what everyone believes." John nodded.

"Ok then. Go ahead and tell her. It will be good for you to talk to someone outside of the family." He said. Adora hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for today," she said. "It was nice to feel kinda normal for a change." John smiled indulgently for her.

"You're welcome sweetheart," He said. "Now are you gonna show me what you bought?"

"Everything but the underwear." Adora said, and John quickly agreed. He did not need to know what his daughter was wearing under her clothes. The rest of the night was spent with Adora modeling her clothes for him, he raised his eyebrows at the mini skirts.

"You know Dean is going to pitch a fit the first time he sees you wearing those." John said.

"Yeah, but you wanted me to dress like a girl, this is what girls wear." Adora retorted. John just agreed, but he knew his son was going to freak when he saw Adora's makeover. After putting on a set of the P.J.'s, Adora put her clothes away and bagged her old ones for John to take to Goodwill the next day. As she settled into bed, she realized that he was right, she had more confidence from knowing she looked amazing.

The next day, Zoe came over around eleven to help Adora figure out how to put on her makeup. She was very patient as she spent over an hour explaining how to use the different things that she had gotten to highlight her natural beauty.

"The thing to remember is you aren't a clown." Zoe said, "You have such amazing eyes, that it's easy to make them pop. Just wear subtle colors for everyday, and if you are going out then do your makeup a little more dramatically." After about two hours, Adora had the hang of the basics and was now confident enough to experiment. She was starving so she suggested they order pizza.

"What kind do you like?" Adora asked Zoe.

"Cheese or pepperoni." Zoe answered. "With garlic sauce instead of tomato."

"So cheese with white sauce is ok?" Adora asked, Zoe flashed her a grin.

"Sounds perfect." She said. John had been sitting in a chair watching TV as the girls giggled over the makeup, but he decided to go donate the clothes that Adora had bagged up and see if he could find another job so they could leave soon. After John left, Zoe looked at Adora.

"I like your dad, he's really nice." She commented.

"He's the best," Adora answered. "Sometimes he doesn't feel like a dad and more like a freind though." Zoe shrugged.

"At least he cares." She said. Adora nodded in agreement. She suddenly felt very nervous about telling Zoe the secret, but she knew that there could be no major secrets between friends, so she looked at Zoe.

"I have something to tell you." Adora said. Zoe could tell she was serious and gave her full attention to her new friend.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Yesterday, when you said that you've seen things that other people don't believe in, did you mean it?" Adora asked her. Zoe nodded slowly and Adora continued. "I know that they exist, too. My family hunts evil monsters." She held her breath gauging Zoe's reaction.

"You mean monsters like ghosts and werewolves and vampires?" She asked, Adora nodded, seriously. "I knew it." She whispered.

"You did?" Adora asked.

"Not about you, but about the creatures that go bump in the night." Zoe clarified.

"Oh," Adora said, "you don't seem surprised."

"I'm not." Zoe answered, "I knew there had to be a reason you travelled so much."

"So we can still be friends?" Adora asked almost hesitantly. Zoe laughed and hugged her.

"I told you yesterday that it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She said. Adora smiled and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a ring, Identical to the one she was wearing.

"You need to wear this all the time," Adora told her. "It will protect you from being possessed by demons." Zoe nodded and slipped it on her thumb, ending the conversation. The pizza delivery guy showed up five minutes later and the girls spent the rest of the afternoon eating pizza, watching TV and painting each others nails.

John came back at around five as Adora was painting Zoe's nails green with black stripes. Her own nails had been painted a deep blood-red color tipped with black. She was also wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a dark red tank top. Her makeup had been lightly done and John thought she looked fantastic. Around six, Zoe decided to walk back to her room and told Adora she'd be back later to watch a scary movie.

"You had a good day then?" John asked her.

"Yep," Adora smiled. "She didn't act surprised at all at what we do."

"That's good, I'm glad you have a girl to talk to about things." John said. "What scary movie are you girls going to watch?"

"A Nightmare on Elm Street." Adora said.

"Ah, one of your favorites." John said, nodding. "It's a classic. I'm going to go to the bar, I won't be back until late."

"Okay," Adora responded, "What time is Dean getting here?"

"He said around ten." John answered. "We need to get you a phone so you can stay in touch too." Adora nodded her agreement. "I'll get that now, so I don't forget." He walked out of the room and Adora smiled. Her life was slowly getting better.

John came back and dropped of a phone for her before going to the bar and Adora spent an hour reading the manual and learning how to work it. When Zoe came over, she was excited to watch the movie and the girls made popcorn and snuggled in together. The movie ended and it was still early, so they decided to watch Thirteen Ghosts, another good scary movie, even if it was newer and highly inaccurate. The girls were huddled at the foot of the bed really getting into the movie when Dean came barreling through the door, causing both girls to scream and Adora to throw the popcorn bowl at him with amazing accuracy.

"Whoa, good shot." Zoe said, pausing the movie.

"Thanks," Adora grinned at her. "It's what I do." Dean, startled by being greeted by screaming girls, entered the motel room cautiously.

"Hi!" Zoe chirped at him as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hi?" He answered, looking at the girl in the bed next to her. "Do I have the wrong room or something?"

"No, Dean." Adora said looking at him. He stared at her in shock, surprised at the change in his sister. "Zoe and I were just watching a movie, that's all."

"Oh," Dean said, still not sure what to say to this. He looked at the girl next to his sister. "And you're Zoe?"

"Nope!" Zoe said, "I'm a figment of your imagination. Ignore the girl under the blanket." Adora snorted as Dean looked at her in bewilderment.

"Dean, this is Zoe," Adora said. "Dad introduced us yesterday, and we've been hanging out."

"Dad introduced you?" Dean said.

"Well, yeah." Adora said. "He thought I could use some girlification, and change some things about how I look so he asked Zoe to take me to the mall while you were gone yesterday. He said it would help me feel better."

"What do you mean, change how you looked?" Dean asked. "There was nothing wrong with how you looked in the first place."

"Oh look at the time!" Zoe said, looking at an imaginary watch. "I have to get home, I'll see you tomorrow, Addie." She got up and walked past Dean. "Later, hot stuff." Adora snorted as her friend walked out the door. Zoe turned and winked at her before closing the door. Dean had a completely unrecognizable look on his face.

"Hot stuff?" Dean asked, "wait, why did she call you Addie?"

"I told her not to." Adora said, "she said it was either that or Princess and I sure as hell wasn't letting her call me Princess." Dean nodded.

"So you let her call you Addie?" The hurt was slightly evident in his voice.

"Do I let you call me Addie?" She said, "I don't like it, but she was bound and determined to give me a nickname. I told her not to use it in front of you, but she must have forgotten. I'm sorry." Dean smiled at his sister.

"You're forgiven," he said. "So about this new look, what all does it entail?"

"New clothes, makeup, haircut." She said, shrugging. "Things that actually fit properly. Dad said it would help me feel better."

"Does it?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

"Oddly enough, yes." Adora said. "I don't feel as depressed, or as frumpy as before." Dean looked at her.

"Well? Are you gonna show me your hair?" He asked finally. She stood up, feeling slightly nervous and shook her hair down her back so Dean could see it. He motioned for her to turn around slowly so he could see it from all angles. When she finally turned to face him, he noticed that her eyes stood out even more than usual. "It looks beautiful. Will you show me the clothes tomorrow?" She nodded, then noticing that he looked about ready to drop, she suggested that they get some rest. Dean agreed as he hadn't slept well the night before, mostly because he tried to crash in the Impala and didn't have a blanket. As he drifted off to sleep, he realized that part of the reason he couldn't sleep was because Adora was so far away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Another Chapter! I don't own Supernatural or Charmed

Chapter Three

~2 years later~

"You want to what?" Dean asked his father dumbfoundedly.

"I want to take Dora with me to Jericho." John said patiently. "It should only take about a week and then you two will be hunting together again.

"I suppose Addie is all excited about going?" Dean asked.

"I haven't asked her yet, but she's turning 21 in two weeks and I want to do this hunt with her Dean." Dean nodded his understanding.

"Ok, I won't put up a fight, but I won't be happy about it either." Dean finally said. John clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you'll see each other soon." He said before calling his daughter and telling her to pack her stuff because of the hunt. She smiled at her father because she'd never gone on a hunt with just him, but a glance at the heartbroken look on Dean's face had her smile falter slightly. impulsively, she walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back with a force that almost made her change her mind about going with John.

"Be safe, Addie, I'll see you in a week." He said, kissing her cheek and handing her her bag. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Dean." She responded. She then got into their father's truck and Dean couldn't shake the sinking feeling he had as they drove away.

~Three Weeks Later~

Dean quietly picked the lock to the house and let himself in, making as little noise as possible. He unfortunately bumped a table or something and woke the couple sleeping upstairs. He got into fighting position as he heard the man making his way downstairs, seemingly unarmed. Bracing himself, Dean tackled the man who fought back and pinned him down.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your touch, Baby Brother." He smiled at the man who glared down at him, four years older than when he'd walked away from their family a month before Adora turned seventeen.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something." Dean said, as his brother pulled him to his feet.

"Sam?" A female voice echoed into the room where they were. "What's going on? Who's this?" A pretty blonde came in and spotted Dean.

"Jess, this is my older brother Dean." Sam said, "Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam. "So what did you need Dean?"

"It's a private family matter." Dean said.

"Whatever you have to say in front of me, you can say in front of Jess," Sam said, stubbornly.

"Dad took Addie on a hunting trip three weeks ago and I haven't heard from either of them since." Dean said. Sam paused for a second, feeling his heart skip a beat at the mention of Adora and he turned to Jessica.

"Can you give us a moment?" She nodded warily and walked out of the room. Sam then turned to Dean. "What do you mean Dad took Dora on a hunting trip? I thought she wasn't going to actually hunt." Dean sighed.

"I didn't want him to take her with him, but she's been hunting since she was seventeen, and she's damn good at it." He said, "Dad wanted to take her on a hunt with him before she turned twenty-one. It was supposed to take a week." Sam nodded.

"Why do you need my help?" He asked.

"Well first of all, because it's Addie and she would do it for you, and secondly because one or both of them might be hurt and I may not be able to take care of it on my own." Dean said, kinda snarkily. Sam nodded his understanding, not liking where it was heading, but understanding.

"So you want me to come with you? Did you forget Dad said I could never come back?" Dean scoffed, a habit he'd picked up from Adora.

"Like he actually meant it. He was hurt that you wanted to go, but Addie shamed him into realizing how selfish he'd been. He's actually missed you a lot, we all have." Now it was Sam's turn to scoff.

"I really doubt Dora missed me." He said, "remember I asked her to come with me and she said no?"

"Yeah I remember, I also remember her crying herself to sleep every night after you left." Dean snapped. Now will you come help me or not?" Sam thought about it and his first instinct was to say no, but then a memory from right before he left of him and Adora sitting in a field with her sobbing because he was leaving. That changed his mind.

"Okay, I'll come, but I have to be back by Monday morning." Sam said. Dean looked at him curiously.

"What's Monday morning?" He asked.

"Just some stuff I have to do," he said nonchalantly.

"Okay, then." Dean said. "Go pack some clothes and whatever so we can leave." Sam nodded and went to his room while Dean sighed. He walked out to the Impala to wait for Sam and he faintly heard him and Jessica arguing about why he was leaving. His attention was caught however when Adora's phone started to play Joan Jett's I love Rock and Roll, which was Zoe's ringtone. Sighing again, he grabbed the phone.

"Addie's phone," he answered.

"Hey, Hot Stuff!" Chirped the girl on the other end.

"Hi, Zoe." He said.

"Did you find Adora yet?" Zoe asked, remembering not to call her Addie in Dean's hearing.

"No, I haven't." Dean said, sadly.

"Don't worry, Dean." Zoe said, "it's my job to worry about you stubborn knuckleheads." Dean chuckled. "Anyways, I just wanted to know if you'd found her yet and to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing, I guess." Dean said, "and I'll have her call you when I find her, after I kick Dad's ass."

"Give John an extra one from me." Zoe said firmly. "Any chance you'll be coming through Colorado anytime soon?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I live here with some of my cousins who are going through a rough time, and I wanna see my bestie and her incredibly hot older brother." Zoe said, causing Dean to laugh.

"I'll see what we can do. Where in Colorado?" Dean asked.

"Blackwater Ridge," Zoe answered, "I'm staying with my cousins Hayley, Tommy and Ben."

"Ok, like I said, I'll see what I can do." Dean said, causing Zoe to do her little happy squeal.

"Thank's, Hot Stuff. I've gotta go. Have Adora call me when you find her please." She said.

"Will do, talk to you later, Zoe." Dean disconnected the phone as Sam came downstairs, looking disgruntled. He threw his bag into the back seat and then eyed the Hello Kitty decoration that was on Adora's phone.

"Little girly for you, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"It's Addie's she left her phone in the Impala before she and dad left. Are you ready to get going?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and climbed in the car. They took off towards Jericho both of them worrying about what they will find.

~Meanwhile~

Adora was just getting in from a night at the bar. Since her father left her here two weeks ago to chase some unknown lead about the thing that killed her parents and his wife, she had been working there to earn some extra cash for when Dean got here and she could get back on the road. She had worked out all the details of the Ghost except how to kill it because there was no known grave marker for her. She also cursed leaving her cell phone in Dean's car because she hadn't been able to call him, or Zoe and she was sure they were both worried about her.

'Dad said he was going to call Dean to tell him to come get me,' she thought. 'But what if he doesn't? What if they blame me for Sam leaving nearly five years ago and now they're leaving me?' The tears began to roll down her face, even though she knew it was a ridiculous thought. Dean would never abandon her. The case he was working on was just taking a while. Settling herself, Adora turned the shower on hot and stepped in. She felt her body relax completely as she washed away the smoke and grime from the bar. After she was done, she dried herself on and put on a pair of pj pants and a sports bra so she could climb into bed. Thinking calming thoughts, she felt herself drift of into an uneasy slumber.

When next she woke, it was morning. She got up and heated a pop tart for her breakfast before choosing her clothes for the day. She decided on a pair of shorts, since it was a warm day for November and slipped on her favorite periwinkle tank top that Zoe had sent her for her twentieth birthday the previous year. She brushed her hair, still marveling at the ease of layers even after two years and put a light touch of makeup on. She put on a pair of socks and her favorite running shoes to go for a jog.

Literally minutes after she left, Sam and Dean pulled up in front of her room. Dean managed to convince the hotel manager to tell him what room Addie was currently in and went to go see if she was in there. He picked the lock and stood aside to let Sam go in first, he was standing outside the hotel when Sam pulled him in.

"Wow, looks like Dora's figured this thing out." Sam said, looking at the wall where Adora had kept track of the disappearances in the area. Dean joined him and the two got distracted trying to puzzle out what Adora already knew. They were so distracted that neither of them heard footsteps walking up to the door or heard the door open. What they did notice was a soft gasp as Adora recognized Sam, standing there, in her room, on a hunt. She was just about to say something to him when his phone rang. Sam shot Dean a look and answered it, walking past Adora.

"Hey, Jess." He said, causing Adora's heart to sink a little. "No we just got here, yeah I'll be back by Monday. Okay. I love you, too. Bye." What she heard of his side of the conversation made her heart finally break completely in two. She took a deep breath, trying not to cry when Dean walked over and hugged her. She hugged him back fiercely.

"Where's Dad?" He asked, and she shrugged, looking at him with her eyes that were shining and wet.

"He got a lead on that demon that he's been looking for and decided to follow it before the trail got cold." She said, monotonously. "He said you'd come get me." Dean nodded and handed her cell phone to her.

"Call Zoe," he said. She nodded and went into the bathroom to fix her face before leaving.

"When I get back, I'll tell you what it is." She said, pointing at the wall.

"We can wait." Dean assured her, and she smiled wanly at him before walking out of the hotel room and past Sam without acknowledging him. Sam watched her go with an undescribible sadness on his face.

Adora dialed her best friend's number with her heart in pieces. She listened to it ring and go to Voicemail, causing Adora to groan. When the machine beeped, Adora left a message.

"Hey Zoe, it's me. Sorry I've been out of touch, but my dad left me in a town called Jericho to go hunt some demon. Anyways, call me back when you get this, I really need to talk. Love ya." She disconnected the phone and heaved a sigh. Might as well take care of all the unpleasant stuff at once, so she stopped by her work to tell her boss that she was leaving town. He looked up and smiled when she walked up to him.

"Hey Dora," he said.

"Hi, I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving town tonight." She said.

"So you're brother finally came to get you?" He asked. She nodded and he relaxed. He then bent over and pulled out a white envelope containing around ten thousand dollars. "Just in case you need it."

"I can't take this," she said, trying to refuse it.

"Either you take it, or I burn it." He said. Meekly, she took the envelope. He patted her shoulder. "Take care, kid." She smiled at him and walked out the door. Returning to the hotel, she was surprised to see cops everywhere. The hotel manager was standing there, talking to a younger officer.

"What's going on?" She asked approaching the manager. He turned to her and smiled sadly.

"Your hotel room was broken into. You have my full apologies and you will be receiving a full refund." The manager said. Adora nodded and the cop turned to her.

"We arrested one of the suspects, but the other one got away." He said, "we'll keep an eye out for him, but you should keep yourself more protected." Adora nodded at the cop.

"I'm actually checking out today anyways," she said. "It's time I moved on." The cop nodded and Adora walked away from him to pack her stuff. Sam was waiting for her in the room.

"Hi Dora," he said softly when she walked in. She shot him a look.

"It's been almost five years without a word, Sam, and all you have to say is 'hi'?" Adora's voice was the same monotony that it was when she had been there earlier after Sam's phone call. She looked at him, willing herself not to cry. The past four years had been good for him physically, but she forced herself not to care. He returned her gaze just as frankly. Her hair was different, he noticed, shorter and it had some color in it, the effect was amazing. She looked gorgeous, and confident in a way she hadn't been before he'd left.

"I don't know what else to say," Sam said. He then turned away from her and motioned to the wall. "What can you tell me about our ghost?"

"It was a woman who's husband cheated on her. She went a little crazy when she found out and drowned their children, then she jumped off a bridge and killed herself. Now, she finds unfaithful men and kills them." Dora answered, still monotonously. She was being careful not to show her emotion, she'd do that after the job was over and she had some alone time.

"Why haven't you just salted and burned the body?" Sam asked, earning himself a glare.

"Geez, Sam." She said, allowing sarcasm to show. "Don't what we ever did without you." Sam was a little startled at the venom in her voice and it apparently showed, because she further explained, "She has no known grave. She was buried behind her house, but there's no marker for it." Sam still looked at her, confused at her sarcasm.

"Are you alright, Dora?" He asked her, his voice soft. Adora scoffed.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" She turned away from him so he couldn't see the tremble of her jaw or the tears that suddenly threatened to fall. He moved up behind her, unsure of how to make her feel better. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen.

"Talk to me, Dora." He said, his voice still soft. "You know you could always tell me everything." She turned around and looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.

"No I can't, Sam." She said, seeing the hurt, "there are some things that, once said, can never be taken back." He just looked at her, confused and she turned away, throwing her clothes into her bag, not caring if she wrinkled them or not. He moved to help her, gathering her computer and papers. When he came across her old copy of Heidi, he paused.

"I can't believe you still have this," he said. She looked over and faintly smiled at the book in his hand. "I remember when I bought this for you."

"Of course I still have it, it's my favorite book." She said, not quite catching his eye. He smiled, knowing that things between them could be the same as they were, if he weren't going back to Stanford on Monday. Sam paused. For the first time since leaving, he really considered coming back to this lifestyle. Of course, he'd dreamed of coming back and convincing Adora to leave with him, but something told him she would never go. He could give up law school and everything his life was, just to see her smile.

"I have to make a phone call," Sam said to her. "I'll be right back." She nodded absently as she went into the bathroom for her makeup and other toiletries, not trusting herself to say anything to him. Sam's call to Jess to make sure everything was still ok was brief. He knew that college wasn't the life he wanted anymore, but he didn't know how to leave. Adora finished packing up her clothes and was carrying her bag out to the Impala when she almost ran into Sam on her way out the door.

"Sorry," she said, stepping to let him around her.

"It's not a big deal," Sam said, letting her past him. She smiled faintly at him and finished carrying her bag. When she got back, Sam had finished packing her research stuff and carried it out to the car for her. She flashed him a true smile this time, and he felt his heart lighten a bit. She followed him to the Impala and got in the passenger's seat. Sam got behind the driver's wheel and for a crazy moment considered driving off with Adora by his side, away from the craziness that their lives were, but he knew that she would be forever pissed at him.

He started the car and started driving out to the house that was at the end of Breckinridge Road. On the way Sam faked a 911 call to give Dean a chance to break out of the small Jericho Police Station. Dean called them and said Dad had left his journal behind and the police had it somehow. While Sam was telling Dean that they were on their way out to the house to see how to settle the spirit, Sam thought he hit a woman in the middle of the road. Adora got out to make sure they hadn't actually killed someone and the doors of the car locked closed and the car sped away, leaving her on the side of the road.

Sam was a little freaked at the ghost in the back seat who was insisting that he take her home, then forcing the car to drive there. When they arrived at the dilapidated house, the ghost appeared next to him.

"You can't kill me," Sam said swallowing. "I'm not unfaithful, I never have been."

"Yes you have," she whispered before trying to get him to kiss her. When he refused, she freaked out and tried digging her nails into his chest. Dean, coming up beside the car, saw this and shot the ghost with rock salt. She disappeared for a moment before coming back, screaming at Sam. Wincing in pain, he sat up and put the car in drive.

"I'm taking you home," he said, driving through the side of the house. Adora came running up in time to see the Impala drive through the side of the house and freaked.

"Sam!" She yelled, running up to the house and forgetting all her anger at him for the moment. He didn't answer, so she yelled again, her voice a little higher, "Sammmmmyyyyy!"

"I'm here, Dora." His voice came back a little pain filled. She exchanged a look with Dean and the two ran into the house. The ghost was standing in the living room looking around a little worriedly. Adora saw Sam stuck in the car.

"Are you ok, Sam?" She asked him, as Dean ran up to cover their backs.

"I think." He said, roughly.

"Can you move?" Was her next question.

"Yeah, help me." He grunted as she pulled the door open to the Impala and pulled Sam out. The ghost picked up a picture of her and two small children and looked sadly before glaring at the three Winchesters in front of her. She stepped to the side and a dresser came hurtling at them, pinning the three of them to the car. The ghost took a menacing step towards them as the lights began to flicker and water started running down the stairs. Everyone looked up the stairs to see two young ghosts, a boy and a girl standing at the top of the stairs.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." They said, clasping hands. The next thing Adora knew, the ghosts were completely gone and Dean was giving Sam hell for driving his car through the side of a building. They got the Impala back on the road and were heading back to Stanford to drop Sam off, much to Dora's displeasure, when her phone started ringing with Zoe's ringtone.

"Really?" Dean groaned.

"She wasn't there when I called her earlier." Adora said before answering her phone. "Hola Mama."

"Oh my God, where the Fuck have you been!" Zoe's voice came through loud enough for Dean and Sam to hear it.

"I'm sorry, Dad wanted to do a bonding thing and I left my phone in Dean's car," Adora said, "and I really had no way to get a hold of you, or Dean."

"That's no excuse, Addie, you know I worry about you constantly while you're out there being all Buffy-ish." Zoe said grumpily. "Anyways, I need your help with something. Can you get to Colorado?"

"Hang on, let me ask Dean," Adora said.

"Okay." Zoe responded. Adora covered her phone's speaker and looked at Dean.

"Hey Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Zoe says she needs our help with something. Can we get to Colorado?" Adora asked.

"Yeah, after we drop Sam off, we'll head that way." Dean answered.

"Who's Zoe?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Addie's friend," was all Dean would say. Adora went back to her phone call.

"Zoe, you still there?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm here, what's up?" Zoe responded.

"Dean says we'll head out there in a couple of hours. We're about 800 miles away." Adora said.

"Great, I'll see you in a couple of days!" Zoe said. "Tell Hot Stuff thanks for me."

"Okay, I will." Adora disconnected the call and said, "hey Hot Stuff, Zoe says thanks." Dean's ears turned a little pink at Zoe's nickname for him, which made Adora laugh.

A couple of quiet hours later, they pulled up in front of Sam's apartment. Adora climbed out of the backseat while Sam climbed out of the front. Nervously, she looked at him.

"Do I at least get a goodbye hug?" He asked her. She nodded and hugged him. "Take care of yourself, Dora."

"Bye, Sammy." She whispered, trying not to cry. She let go and he walked up to his building as she got in the front seat. Dean looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She sniffled and nodded.

"No chick flick moments, Dean." She said, reminding him of his rule. He just shook his head and started to pull away when they heard a scream coming from Sam's building. Not stopping to even glance at each other, Adora and Dean were out of the car and up the stairs to Sam's apartment. His screams were heard coming through the door and Dean kicked it in. Adora followed Dean to the bedroom where she saw a blonde girl plastered to the ceiling with flames blooming all around her. Sam seemed frozen in place as Dean pulled him out of the room. As Adora turned to go, she saw a silhouette of a man standing in the window watching her. Resisting the urge to flip him off, Adora followed Dean who had a shocked Sam in his arms.

Sam clung to Dean as the police and paramedics came, but after they were gone and the fire was out, Sam turned to Dean.

"Can I come with you guys?" He asked.

"What about finishing college?" Dean countered, but stopped when Adora put her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course you can," she said. She grabbed Sam's hand and led him to the shotgun seat and let him get in the car before she climbed in the back and waited for Dean get them on the road again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Here's another chapter! Thanks for reading and I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter Four

Adora was reading and listening to music in the backseat of the Impala as Dean drove them to Blackwater Ridge. She could never really sleep in the car, but she was relatively comfortable with Dean in the driver's seat and Sammy riding shotgun. As sad as she was for Sam's loss, she was glad to be with him again, even if it wasn't romantic. She had missed it when it was just the three of them, and was grateful to whatever power watching over them that her family was together. She was also excited to see Zoe, the girl she had been friends with for two years. Even though they kept in contact through email and the phone, this was the first time she was going to be seeing her in over a year.

Sam was having trouble sleeping, not that Adora blamed him. Seeing someone you care about murdered in front of you had to have a negative effect on you. So she wasn't surprised when he woke up freaking out. She scooted to where she was behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, Sammy." She murmured, while Dean looked at him with concern. He was shaking and struggling not to cry. "Do you wanna ride in the back? Then you could stretch out some and be more comfortable." Sam shook his head no as he tried to control the tremors rocking through his body.

"I'll be okay in a minute, but can we stop so I can use a bathroom soon?" He said.

"Yeah, sure," Dean said. "We need to get gas anyway." They pulled over at the first gas station they came to and got out of the car, Sam walking on shaky legs. Dora followed him to the bathroom in case he fell over, so she could help him while Dean got gas.

"I'm fine, Dora." Sam said, when he noticed her behind him before he tripped and almost face planted into the ground before she caught him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are, Sammy." She retorted, "but I can't help wanting to help you, and you can't stop me from it."

"I thought you were mad at me," he murmured.

"Oh, I am," she said. "And I will continue to be mad at you for a while, but that doesn't mean I want you to get hurt." He flashed a smile at her and went into the men's restroom, while Dora decided to call Zoe to let her know they were almost there. Her friend picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Addie!" She said. "Where are you?"

"A gas station about 20 miles away from Blackwater Ridge, we'll be there in about 45 minutes, after we get gas and eat." Adora responded.

"Cool, I so can't wait to see you!" She said, sounding a little more excited, but there was a definite strain on her voice. "I can't talk much now, I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay, see you soon." Adora hung up the phone as Sam came out of the rest room, looking a little better.

"Who were you on the phone with?" He asked, as they started walking back to the car.

"Zoe," Adora answered. Sam stopped and looked at her and she continued, "I just wanted to tell her we were almost there. She seemed stressed about something." Sam nodded.

"What's she like?" He asked.

"Physically, she is 5'5" has long black hair that hangs really straight, and she's always putting different colored streaks in it. Her eyes are green and she has really pale skin." Adora said, "Personality wise, she is outgoing, opinionated and fun. She helped me out a couple of years ago when I was really depressed, helped me find my inner girl and all that. She knows what we do, because Dad told me I could tell her, but she already knew things really do go bump in the night." Adora paused, thinking for moment. "She also has a thing for Dean, but he doesn't seem to notice." Sam looked at her while she talked, enjoying the sound of her voice. This was the most she'd said to him since they had left Stanford. He also absorbed what she'd been saying, and was slightly shocked that their father had given her permission to tell someone what they did.

"Dad said you could tell her?" Sam asked to clarify that point.

"Yeah, he understood my need to talk about what was bothering me, and he thought it was the hunting on top of..." Her voice faded off because she didn't want Sam to know how badly his leaving had affected her. He noticed her hesitation, and couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth.

"On top of what, Dora?" He asked her softly. She looked at him, wondering if he were trying to torture her.

"On top of everything else going on in my life, Sammy." She said and started walking back to the car, wanting to end the conversation. Sam reached out and grabbed her arm, tugging gently to get her to stop.

"Do I get to know what happened?" He asked her still in that soft voice that made her legs turn to jelly. She shook her head.

"You weren't there, it doesn't matter." She pulled her arm out of his grip and stormed back to the car, leaving him behind her with sadness and confusion. She got to the car and sat in the front seat, shutting the door. Sam said nothing, but climbed into the back seat to wait for Dean to finish paying for the gas so they could grab something to eat. Dean noticed their switched positions, but said nothing as he started the car and drove to a nearby diner. Adora remained quiet, except to order her food throughout the meal. Dean watched her closely, not noticing Sam also watching her. Finally, near the end of the meal, Sam got up to go use the men's room again. Adora shrugged as he walked away, before taking another bite of her burger.

"Addie, what's going on?" Dean asked, "I'm officially waiving my chick flick moments rule for the moment, so spill." Adora looked at her brother.

"I told Sam about Zoe," she said. "I didn't want him to be surprised by her, so I described her personality and looks." She took a swallow of her soda and continued. "I also told him that I'd gotten permission to tell her our job details, he'd seemed surprised. I told him it was everything that had been going on at the time. He asked me what, I didn't want to say that it was him leaving, on top of the dreams, that had me that depressed." Dean looked at her with sympathy but she didn't stop. "I mean how can I tell him that I was depressed because he didn't love me?" Dean nodded in understanding.

"Don't be so sure he doesn't," he said. "You should have seen how he looked when I told him I thought you were in danger." Adora shrugged.

"Didn't stop him from having a girlfriend," She said. "He wouldn't be with us right now if it weren't for that demon or whatever killing her. I do feel bad for Sam. I know he wanted normal and I was willing to let him have it. Even if I couldn't be a part of it." A couple of tears spilled and Dean reached over to wipe them off. He also noticed Sam coming back.

"Sammy's coming back, we can finish this later." He said. She nodded, going back to finish her burger. Sam sat down and looked at her with concern in his eyes, but didn't want to bring anything up in front of Dean, so he finished his dinner so they could get on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Here's another chapter because the last one was short! Thank you so much for reading and I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter Five

It was beginning to get dark as they pulled into the driveway in front of Zoe's cousins house. Zoe heard the Impala and ran out the door to greet Adora. She was wearing a black to green dress that was fitted on top and slightly poofy at the bottom, slightly see through black leggings and babydoll stiletto heels that she may have put on to impress Dean, but when they pulled up, she ran straight to Adora's side of the car.

"Oh my God, Addie!" Zoe rushed, hugging her best friend. "I can't believe it's been a year since I've seen you!" Adora smiled and hugged her back as Dean grabbed their duffels from the trunk of the Impala and joined them. Sam hung kinda back, not sure what to do in this situation, as it was obvious this girl was well liked by both Adora and Dean. Zoe then noticed Dean standing there and shot a smirk in his direction. "Hey Hot Stuff, how are you?" Dean smiled back.

"Hi, Zoe. It's been an interesting couple of weeks," Dean answered. "But it's good to see you again." Zoe smiled at Dean, then she noticed Sam and narrowed her eyes.

"Adora, who is this?" She asked lowly. Adora looked at Sam and back to Zoe, noticing tension coming from both of them.

"Zoe, this is Sam. Sam this is Zoe," she introduced. Zoe nodded slowly before walking up to Sam.

"This is Sam?" She asked as if she didn't quite believe this was the person partially responsible for Adora's depression. When she looked at Adora and got a nod she turned and looked back at him "So you're Bitch Boy, huh." Then she turned back to Dean and Adora ignoring him, "Come on, I'll show you into the house and introduce you to Haley and Ben, two of my cousins."

"Where's your other one?" Adora asked as they walked up to the house, Dean and Sam following.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Zoe said, tensely. Adora nodded and followed her friend into the house. There was a boy who looked about sixteen sitting on a couch reading and a woman who looked to be about Adora's age standing at the window. "Haley, Ben these are my friends." The woman turned to look and smiled faintly.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Haley, this is my brother, Ben." Adora and Dean smiled at her, Sam just shifted his footing awkwardly.

"I'm Adora," Adora said, introducing herself. "This is my brother, Dean, and this is Sam." Sam looked at her, as if wondering why he wasn't introduced as her brother.

"It's good to meet you," Haley said. "I'm sorry I'm not more enthusiastic, it's been a rough couple of days." Adora nodded her understanding.

"Zoe says there's something we can help with," She said. "What's up?" Zoe looked at her friend and answered.

"It's my cousin, Tommy." Zoe said, "he went camping about a week ago, but hasn't called in a couple of days. He was checking in every night."

"And we can help why?" Dean asked her.

"It's hard to explain," Zoe said. Sam scoffed, earning himself a glare from both Adora and Zoe.

"Sam," Adora snapped, he looked at her. "Shush." He rolled his eyes but remained silent as she returned her attention to Zoe. "Is it one of those feelings?"

"Yeah," Zoe said, a catch in her throat. "It's indescribable, I know something is wrong, but I can't define it." Adora nodded, then turned to her brother.

"We should check it out." She said, Dean nodded and Sam rolled his eyes again. Zoe's eyes lit up and she grinned. Before she could say anything though, Haley interrupted.

"Well if you want to come with Ben and I, you can, we've hired a guide to take us to where Tommy was camping to see if he really is okay or not." She said, "I know something is wrong, but the authorities don't believe us and they won't let us file a missing persons report until his permit to camp runs out and he still has a week left." Dean nodded before turning to Zoe.

"Are you coming too?" He asked and she shook her head no.

"No, someone has to stay behind to help patch you people up when you come back," she said, smiling. "Plus, it's not like I would do you any good out there. I'd just wind up slowing you down."

Dean nodded, understanding her choice before looking at his sister. "Addie, if you want to stay behind-"

"I'm coming, Dean." Adora said with finality in her voice. He nodded and looked at Haley.

"We're gonna go and find a hotel to sleep in tonight," He said. Before he could continue, Zoe interrupted him.

"Not a chance, Hot Stuff." She said, "Adora and I will sleep in my room and you and Bitch Boy can share the guest room." Haley nodded in agreement. Sam rolled his eyes for a third time at being refered to as Bitch Boy again, but didn't say anything to her. He knew her dislike of him probably had something to do with Adora, but he didn't know what as Adora refused to talk to him. Zoe led them up to the guest room, which was down the hall from where Zoe and Adora would be sleeping, before showing Adora her room. Adora smiled when she saw the huge bed.

"Are you tired?" Zoe asked her.

"A little, I don't really sleep well when we're on the road." Adora answered. Zoe nodded her understanding.

"Okay then, you get some sleep, I'm gonna go get things set up for breakfast and then I'll be back." She said, Adora nodded and was already pulling out her sleep stuff when Zoe left the room.

Zoe walked down to the kitchen and began pulling out the ingredients to make pancakes. She knew her cousins kept a mix for them in the house, but preferred to make them from scratch. As she measured the flour and other ingredients into a bowl, Sam came into the kitchen. Zoe looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Do you need something?" She asked him.

"Just looking for water," he answered. She grabbed a glass, filled it and handed it to him. "Thanks." She shrugged and went back to her task as he drank, watching her.

Finally she got irritated and snapped. "What?"

"Do you have a problem with me?" He asked, she snorted.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked him, sarcastically.

"You've been seriously hostile and rude to me since we got here." He countered. She fought the urge to roll her eyes and looked at him for a minute.

"Yeah, I do have a problem with you." She answered him. He looked momentarily stunned and she continued. "I don't suppose you even thought about what you left behind, did you? Or how badly you hurt certain people. Believe you me, if it wouldn't hurt Addie so badly to cause you bodily harm, I would." Sam looked taken aback, but didn't say anything further before leaving the room. Zoe watched him leave and finished mixing the batter. When it was done, she put it in the refrigerator to mature and went upstairs to get some sleep.

The next morning, Adora and Zoe got up around the same time. Both girls smiled at each other and went through a familiar morning routine. Zoe let Adora shower first and quickly followed her. The girls then made their way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I mixed pancake batter last night," Zoe said. "But you'll have to cook them while I make everything else, especially if you don't want burnt pancakes."

"Okay then," Adora smiled. Zoe pulled out the griddle and put it on the stove. Adora heated it up and started pouring batter to make them. Zoe set about making bacon.

"Will scrambled eggs be okay for everyone?" Zoe asked.

"It should be." Adora answered, "Dean and I will be happy to have a home cooked meal. Sam just likes pancakes."

"I don't really care about Bitch Boy, but you and Hot Stuff, I do." Zoe said. Adora looked at her friend.

"I still love him, you know." She said sadly.

"Yeah I know, Addie." Zoe said, "that's why I haven't punched him in the face yet." Adora smiled at her friend. They continued cooking breakfast in silence until Dean and Sam came into the kitchen.

"Something smells good," Dean said, reaching for a piece of bacon. Zoe slapped his hand.

"Wait until breakfast," she said to him. Adora smirked at Dean as he grinned back. Sam watched their antics with a silence that worried Adora a little.

"How are you this morning?" She asked him. He looked at her, his hazel eyes haunted.

"I didn't sleep so well, Dora." He said, sadly. Zoe looked at him, wondering what was going on with him. Sam didn't elaborate about why he didn't sleep, but the reason he didn't sleep was his dreams were about Adora. He couldn't explain, but he felt that something was going to happen to her. Mentally shaking off the foreboding feeling, he looked at Zoe, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Zoe looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"You can set the table," she said, handing him enough plates and cutlery for everyone. Zoe then turned her attention to Dean, who was trying to snag a piece of bacon again. Rolling her eyes she spoke to him too. "If you really want a piece of bacon, you're gonna have to earn it, Dean." He looked at her, eyes filled with mischief.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked. She grinned and started handing him glasses.

"Make sure every place has a glass of orange juice," She commanded. Dean grinned, popping the bacon into his mouth and started carrying glasses out. Zoe watched him leave, her eyes going slightly unfocused as she watched him go. Adora looked over at her friend and chuckled.

"Zoe and Dean sitting in a tree," she said in a sing-song voice. Zoe snapped her attention back to the task at hand.

"Really mature, Addie," she said, sarcastically, as Sam came back into the kitchen and got some water unnoticed. "Although, I do have to say when God decided to create the perfect ass on a guy, he created Dean's." Sam choked on his water, bringing attention to himself from both girls. Adora grinned at him.

"Hear something you didn't want to, Sammy?" She asked. He just looked at her, trying to catch his breath. Adora grinned at him and set a plate of pancakes on the counter, next to the bacon. "You shouldn't eavesdrop."

"I wasn't," he protested. "I just happened to hear-"

"Girl-talk," Zoe interrupted. "Although I guess it's no secret to either Addie or Dean that I'm really into him." Sam just shook his head and walked out of the kitchen. Zoe and Adora exchanged a glance before carrying breakfast to the table. Haley and Ben joined them. After breakfast, they got ready to go look for Tommy. Zoe hugged Adora and told her to be careful before she went back in the house to clean up.

The Winchesters followed Haley and her brother to where they were meeting their guide. His name was Roy, and he wasn't happy about three extra people coming along. When he said something to Haley, however she told him they were coming and he shut up. He did roll his eyes when he asked Dean if he had thought to bring any provisions with him and Dean pulled out a bag of M&Ms.

As Roy led the way into the woods, Sam found himself getting edgier. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad might happen to Adora. He would steal a glance at her from time to time, but she seemed fine. He tried to calm his nerves, telling himself they were just nerves.

After hiking for about four hours, they found the obvious remains of a campsite. Haley recognized Tommy's tent and started screaming for him. No one was expecting to hear him yell back, and when they did everyone ran in that direction except Adora, who decided to stay behind with the packs. She was getting everything organized when she heard a rustling sound behind her and she turned, thinking it was Sam or Dean. unfortunately for her, it wasn't. She and the creature stared each other down. It was tall, with long arms and fingers that had even longer talons at the end. She opened her mouth to call for Sam or Dean when the creature moved fast, knocking her out and carrying her away with the packs.

After realizing that Tommy wasn't in the nearby woods, Dean, Haley and Ben returned to the campsite to notice that the creature had taken their supplies. Dean wasn't too worried until Sam and Roy returned, without Adora.

"Where's Addie?" He asked his brother.

"I thought she went with you," Sam said. Roy rolled his eyes.

"That's what you get for bringing someone obviously delicate into the woods. She probably ran off." He said snidely, earning a glare from both Dean and Sam.

"She isn't like that," Dean snapped at him. Ben walked up, looking worried.

"Dora stayed behind with the packs." He said.

"So that means she's probably been hauled off by whatever this creature is." Sam said, worry evident on his face.

"It's what happens when you bring a woman into the woods on an important mission like this." Roy said, "the creature will probably go after Haley next." Sam glared at the man, gritting his teeth, but he and Dean ignored him for the rest of the day as they began to puzzle out what kind of creature they were dealing with.

Meanwhile, Adora was hanging from an old mine rafter and regaining her consciousness quickly. The last thing she remembered was staring at the creature before it knocked her out. She looked around the room where she was and saw another person tied up not too far from where she was, but she didn't have time to say anything to him, as the creature returned. It leaned in close to her and took a deep breath, almost shuddering as it exhaled. It reached up and ran a claw tip down her face to the hem of her shirt, where he stomach was showing slightly. She bit in a hiss of pain as it gashed her stomach shallowly, but drawing blood. She felt herself begin to freak as it ran it's tongue across the cut it had just made. Her whimpering must have woken the other person up, as he started to yell at the creature.

"Hey, Freak Show!" He shouted, kicking a rock at it and getting it's attention. "Get the fuck away from her!" While it was distracted, Adora used her arms to pull herself up and kick it firmly in the head. It howled and ran out of where they were strung up. She turned to look at the guy.

"Are you Tommy?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he answered. "Who are you."

"Adora Winchester, I'm here to rescue you." She said. He chuckled looking up at his still tied hands.

"Good job," he said. She looked at him in disbelief before laughing. He couldn't help but stare, she had one of the most beautiful laughs he had ever heard.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"We just totally had a Star Wars moment." She said still chuckling. He joined in her laughter as he realized she was right. After a minute, their laughter died down and she began to examine the rope tying her up. Pushing really hard with her mind, she felt the rope begin to fray. "I think I found a weakness in the rope holding me up, hang on."

The rope came free and she landed on the ground with an audible sound. Looking quickly to see the creature hadn't run in, she looked through the packs on the ground and found a knife. Walking over to where Tommy was hanging, she cut him down. He was visibly shaking from being tied up so long. She eased him to the ground and then searched the packs for a blanket and wrapped it around him, to warm him up. She then found another blanket for them to sit on, a flashlight and a first aid kit so she could treat his wounds. He hissed as she dabbed disinfectant into them.

"Sorry," she said wincing a little in sympathy.

"It's ok," he said back. "I don't mind the pain, at least I haven't gotten eaten yet."

"And you won't," she answered. "Help is coming." He nodded and she finished treating his wounds before turning her attention to the cut on her stomach.

"It looks kinda nasty," Tommy observed looking at it with her.

"We need to clean it, I can't believe that thing was drinking my blood." A visible shudder ran through her body as Tommy took the first aid stuff out of her hands.

"I'll do it for you," he located the disinfectant stuff and motioned for her to lay back on the blanket. She did and he cleaned her cut, gently but thoroughly. She laid as still as she could, trying not to wince as the alcohol burned and cleaned her cut. After it was clean, he bandaged it and covered her with the blanket that she had wrapped around him. They used a pack for a pillow and shared their body heat to get what little sleep they could.

They were soon woken up by the creatures return. By the sound, it had one or two more people with it. Adora and Tommy grabbed the blankets and hid behind a large rock as it came into the room. It hung the bodies up, tying them together and left without bothering to look around too much. Adora sighed with relief as she crept over to the two people hanging. She recognised them as Dean and Haley.

"It's my brother and your sister," She told Tommy, using the knife to cut them down. Tommy caught his sister before she could fall all the way down, and Adora supported Dean's dead weight. They carried/drug them over to the blankets to check their wounds and wake them up. Dean opened his eyes first focusing on his little sister.

"Addie," he said his voice full of relief, hugging her tightly. She winced at the pain in her stomach causing him to look at her with concern. "What did it do to you."

"It cut my stomach, and drank my blood." She answered, showing him the covered wound. He growled slightly.

"This thing is so dead," he muttered. Adora smirked at him, knowing his overprotective nature was coming out.

"Do you know what we're dealing with?" She asked him.

"Sam thinks it's a Wendigo," Dean answered. She frowned.

"Aren't we a little far west for that?" She asked, confused.

"That's what I thought, but it fits the pattern." Dean answered, then he patted her shoulder. "Sam will find us so we can get out of here, I left a trail of M&M's." She snorted.

"Better than breadcrumbs?" She asked, he nodded. "Are there any left?" He handed her the bag and she munched happily for a few moments until they heard some rock shifting. The entire group tensed up until they heard Sam's voice.

"Dean? Dora?" He called, looking for them.

"Sammy!" Adora called, "we're in here." A few seconds later, Sam and Ben came into the room.

"Dora!" Sam said, hugging her, causing her to again wince in pain. "Are you hurt?"

"It's just flesh wound," she said. Dean and Tommy both laughed. "We need fire to kill this thing, right?" Sam nodded. "Well I found two flare guns, those should work." She handed a gun to Sam, as he was uninjured and kept the other for herself. Dean of course had to fuss about it.

"Give me the gun, Addie." He said.

"No, Dean," Adora argued. "The Wendigo injured your arm, and you know your aim will be off. Plus, I'm the better shot anyways." Dean glared mutinously but didn't argue any further. Sam glanced between the two before speaking.

"I'm going to try and draw it away," He said. "Dora you should stay with the group and lead them out of here."

"Yeah, cuz I totally know the way." She said, sarcastically. "We need to stick together, if it comes after us, we can wing it." Sam didn't like that idea, as it put her in more potential danger, but he didn't say anything as Dean nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"Fine," he said, leading the way out of the mine. As they were nearing the exit, they heard the Wendigo howl.

"It's coming," Dean said. "Move faster." They hurried along faster, but Adora saw that with both Dean and Tommy injured, it would catch up. So she stopped and turned around. Sam stopped to look at her.

"Dora.." He said, his voice trailing off.

"Don't worry, Sam." She said, "I'll catch up." Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him away from her and the group huddled in a nearby hole in the wall. Adora swallowed her fear and looked this thing in the face. It growled at her but saw the others and started to go for them. "No!" She yelled at it, "You want me, you know I taste good, so come and get me!" She started running back the way they came, ignoring Dean and Sam's yells for her. Rocks moving behind her told her it was on her tail. She suddenly stopped and ducked into another hole and it ran past her, focused on the chase. Adora stepped out of the hole and aimed at the creature who had just noticed that it lost her. As it let out another howl, she fired the flare gun, causing it to go up in flames. Smirking slightly to herself, Adora returned to the group where she was hugged by Sam, who'd been freaking out. She pulled out of his embrace to turn to Dean who was glaring at her.

"That was stupid." He said. She looked at him with her eyes widened. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That it had already had a taste of me and would probably want more." Adora retorted, "I did what had to be done to take this thing out." Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"That's ridiculous, Addie." He said, "it could have killed you."

"It could have killed me when it hauled me off too, Dean." She said, "but it didn't. I shot the damn thing and it burned." She looked at him with challenge in her eyes. Sam had frozen when she said that it had tasted her, but she was ignoring him now. He also noticed Tommy looking at her with appreciation and felt his teeth set on edge. Dean regarded his little sister for a moment before pulling her into a hug.

"If you had gotten seriously hurt, Zoe would have killed me." He said, still grumbling.

"Wait a minute," Tommy said, interrupting them. "You know Zoe? You're that Adora?"

"How many Adoras do you think there are?" She asked him. He blushed lightly and Haley spoke up.

"We should get back to our cars and get home, Tommy and Dean look like they need to be rebandaged, and your cut should probably be looked at too, Dora." She said. Everyone agreed and they started to hike back to the car. The group soon got ahead of Tommy who was severely dehydrated and weak. Adora walked back to him to help him he leaned on her a little as she helped him catch up to the group. Sam saw the two of them and felt his heart clench as jealousy washed over him.

"You're kinda like Xena," Tommy said looking at her. She blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thanks," she answered, smiling at him. He smiled back at her, not showing not nervousness he felt.

"How did your parents come up with Adora?" He asked.

"They didn't," she answered, he looked confused. "Dean named me. He was really into He-Man and She-Ra and wanted to name after the most powerful woman he knew of." Tommy nodded.

"So he named you after She-Ra." He concluded.

"Yep," Adora confirmed. Tommy then stopped, because he had to breathe and they noticed the group was way ahead of them by now. He looked at her.

"You saved my life," he said. "How can I thank you?" She smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank me, Tommy." She answered, "Zoe's my best friend. I would help her with anything." Tommy nodded in understanding.

"I think you're amazing and really special." He said, "I'm sure your boyfriend is a lucky guy." Adora blushed as she looked at him.

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said. He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. She gently pushed him back. "You're a great guy and I don't want to hurt you, even though I don't have a boyfriend, I am interested in someone else and I can't give you anything more than friendship." Tommy paused then nodded his head.

"He must be a special guy if you're so dedicated to him." Tommy said, as they continued walking. She agreed.

"I just don't know if he feels the same way," she responded. "I guess I never will, but it wouldn't be fair to try and be with someone when they could never fully have my heart."

"I get that," Tommy agreed. They continued walking at a pace that was meant for Tommy until they came to where they'd parked the cars. Everyone was waiting for them. Dean was smirking in Adora's direction while Sam looked like he wanted to punch something. Tommy leaned over and kissed Adora on the cheek. "See you back at my house," he whispered and she smiled at him before going to join Sam and Dean. She glanced at them and immediately knew something was up.

"What?" She asked climbing in the back seat and stretching out so that her stomach could breathe. It had begun to really hurt while she was supporting some of Tommy's weight.

"Took you long enough," Dean said, noticing her position and looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Stomach's a little sore from where that thing cut me." She said, "I'll be fine after it gets recleaned and bandaged. Dean nodded and got into the shotgun seat of the Impala. Sam got into the driver's seat and they followed Haley back to her house. Meanwhile, Dean wasn't done teasing Adora, and by extension, Sam.

"So Addie," Dean began.

"So Dean," Adora returned.

"What took you two so long?" He asked, "were you guys kissing or something?" Sam's hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel and Dean smirked slightly, knowing Adora wouldn't notice, and he continued, "actually, I was wondering what you two did in the mine all alone last night." Adora looked at her older brother, noticing the mischief in his eyes, she then glanced over at Sam, who seemed to be struggling not to break the steering wheel.

"Well, last night he cleaned the wound on my stomach and then we snuggled to conserve body heat." She said, swearing she could hear Sam's teeth grinding causing her own smirk to develop as she finished Dean's question. "And today, we walked a little slower because he was sore and couldn't keep up. We talked and he asked if I had a boyfriend."

"What did you say?" Sam asked, not able to keep himself out of the conversation. Adora looked in his direction, smirk firmly in place.

"I told him the truth. I don't have a boyfriend," she said, mischievously, "and then he tried to kiss me." Sam jerked slightly, as if he'd been punched. Dean however noticed Adora's wording.

"You mean he didn't actually kiss you?" He asked.

"On the cheek," she said. "He's a sweet guy." Dean smiled at her while Sam glared out the window.

"What did you guys talk about?" Dean asked.

"My name," she answered. "He wanted to know where my parents came up with Adora. I told him you named me. He said I reminded him of Xena." Dean chuckled and Adora spent the rest of the drive talking about her night in the mine and the walk back to the cars. Dean smiled, Adora didn't mean to do it, but she was coming across like she was infatuated with Tommy, which worked well for what he was thinking. He just had to get Zoe on board to convince Adora to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Here's another chapter today because I'm feeling awesome! Also dedicating this to my cousin (you know who you are) who told me today that she is reading this story! This one's for you! Oh and I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter Six

When they got to the house, Zoe ran out to greet them. She was ecstatic that they got back so quickly and that Tommy was safe, but sad that Dean had been hurt and downright pissed about Adora's injury.

"What happened?" She asked as she saw Adora lean on Sam for a little support.

"Damn thing kidnapped me when I was setting up camp," Adora said. Zoe wheeled around on Dean.

"You let it take her?" She was angry and would have slapped him if he weren't hurt too.

"Not like I told her to stay with the camp," Dean protested. "I thought she was with Sam." Zoe levelled her glare at Sam, who looked kind of scared.

"I thought she was with Dean," he said. Adora began to get a little upset.

"I thought she could take care of herself!" She snapped, storming past her brother and friends into the house up to the room she was staying in. Her stomach was really beginning to hurt and she was irritated that they were standing around arguing rather than taking care of things. She lay down on the bed, wincing as she felt her muscles pull. Her irritation began to wain as the pain in her stomach grew. A knock on the door got her attention and she turned her head to see Sam looking in with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, coming in and sitting next to her on the bed. She shook her head. "Can I look at your cut?" She nodded and he gently removed the bandage to look at the scratch. It looked slightly infected and kinda deep. He didn't think it would need stitches, but it needed to be thoroughly cleaned. "I'm gonna have to clean it really good, Dora. It'll hurt, a lot." She nodded at him and he went to get stuff to clean her wound. He found the first aid kit in the living room, where Zoe was cleaning Dean's cuts and Haley was checking Tommy's. Dean looked up as Sam came in.

"Hey, Sammy, what's up with Addie?" He asked. Sam sighed before answering.

"I need to clean the wound on her stomach, it looks kinda deep, but I don't think it's gonna need stitches." He answered, grabbing the bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide and some butterfly band aids and gauze so he could clean her.

"Hey," Zoe said. Sam turned around, "you might need Qtips, they're in the cupboard in the bathroom." Sam nodded and left the room. On the way to where Adora was, he stopped in the bathroom to get the Qtips, then he proceeded to where she was. While he was gone, she had taken off her shirt and put on a sports bra so he would have easier access to her cut. His breath caught in his throat, and he began to have second thoughts about being the one to take care of her, but then he realized that he would rather it be him than anyone else, except Dean.

"Hey, Dora." He said, getting her attention. "I got some stuff to clean that out." She nodded. "Are you actually gonna talk to me?"

"Yes," she said, tears in her voice. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, just talk to me." He said.

"I didn't kiss Tommy," she said, he tensed, but let her talk. "I've never actually kissed anyone. It's kind of pathetic." Sam smiled at her.

"It's not pathetic, Dora, you're just waiting for the right person," he said. She snorted and fell silent not telling him that she was waiting for him. He set up what he needed to clean out the cut and looked at her. She was lying there, waiting for him to either start cleaning her wound, or start talking again. To distract her, he started talking. "What did the Wendigo do to you?"

"It tied me up and decided to slash my stomach with a claw," She answered, hissing as the cold liquid touched her skin. Sam started to gently dig the infection out with a Qtip that had been dipped in the peroxide. "It also licked it, like it was drinking my blood. God! That hurts!"

"Sorry," he said. "It licked you?" She nodded.

"Like it wanted to taste me or something." She said. Sam was saddened for her, but glad that it had decided not to eat her.

"Is that why you knew it would chase after you?" He asked, "because it had already tasted you?"

"I think so," she answered. "it really grossed me out." Sam nodded his understanding as she held in a whimper as another wave of pain rolled through her body. Sam saw her tense up and felt terrible about it, but knew it needed to be cleaned.

"Will you tell me what happened two years ago?" He asked. She stiffened and looked at him. The pleading look in his eyes was her undoing and she sighed.

"I started having nightmares about the demon again." She said, he looked at her with sympathy, the yellow-eyed demon had been haunting her dreams off and on for years. "He said he wanted me to be a 'vessel' for his daughter. Dean and I weren't sure what he meant, we figured it was one of two things." Sam was quiet for a moment while he pulled more infection out of her gash.

"What were the two things?" He asked. She took a deep breath, mostly to cover the twinge of pain but also because she couldn't believe it was Sam asking her. She had almost convinced herself he didn't care anymore.

"The first way was possession." She answered, "we fixed that from happening when Dean got me this ring." Sam looked at the ring, it was a simple band with an anti-possession symbol etched into it.

"It's simple and pretty," he commented, "I like it."

"The other way was not as easy to fix," She said. "I'm still not sure it was fixed, but we're pretty sure he's not going to try it." Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to ask, but stayed silent as he cleaned her gash. She took another breath and continued. "We thought he wanted to get me pregnant, but that makes no sense. As he's not tried anything, we really think it was the possession thing." She was silent for a moment while Sam finished cleaning out the wound and applied some Neosporin to the gash.

"I don't think you will need stitches for this, but I'm going to use some butterfly band aids to keep it together before I dress it with some gauze." He said. She nodded, feeling glad that he was done digging the infection out of her wound. He carefully applied the band aids and dressed it with some gauze so that it wouldn't get infected again. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands gently touching her stomach. When he was finished, he moved so he could look down at her and admire her quiet beauty. He knew she would never love him in the way that he loved her, but he was happy to just look at her.

She stirred slightly, noticing that he was done bandaging her up and she opened her eyes to see Sam's intense stare. "What's up?" She asked him. He realized he'd been caught and blushed.

"Nothing, just making sure you aren't hurt anywhere else." He said. She looked at him disbelievingly, and he caved. "Okay fine, I was looking at you. I missed you a lot, Dora." She didn't quite believe him but she smiled at him anyway.

"I missed you too, Sammy." She said bringing a smile to his face, complete with dimples. He seemed about to say something more but Zoe came bounding into the room.

"Did Sammy get you all fixed up, Addie?" She asked. Adora nodded at her friend, but Sam glared at her.

"It's Sam." He said to the girl who hadn't been very nice to him since they'd gotten there.

"Well, I don't want to call you that." Zoe retorted grinning at Adora, who grinned back, knowing what was coming. Then Zoe continued, "I can either call you Sammy or Princess, your choice." Sam rolled his eyes at her.

"Sammy's fine, I guess." He said in a reluctant voice. Zoe beamed at him and turned back to Adora.

"I came up to make sure you were getting taken care of, should have known Sammy here would take good care of you." She said. Sam and Adora blushed as Zoe continued. I also wanted to say we're having a pizza and movie night, but tomorrow we're gonna celebrate your birthday properly."

"What are we gonna do?" Adora asked, her curiosity piqued.

"It's a surprise." Zoe grinned. "We ordered the pizza already, and are watching Alien Vs Predator." She bounced out of the room, excited for the evening. Adora groaned.

"What?" Sam asked.

"She only wants to watch that movie so she can pretend to be scared and snuggle up to Dean." Adora said, Sam chuckled and leaned against her companionably. She leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of just being with him. "I missed this." She sighed letting her eyes close briefly.

"Me too," he admitted. She turned her head to look at him and saw his hazel eyes gazing back into hers. They stared at each other for a good minute, both afraid to move and spoil the moment.

"Addie, the pizza should be here soon," Zoe came into the room, causing them to jump apart. She stopped and eyed them suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something?" Both Adora and Sam blushed, shaking their heads at the same time. Zoe snorted and continued. "Well don't let me stop you, I just wanted you to know about the food." Zoe left and Adora dropped her head.

"She has the worst timing ever," Adora sighed. "But I guess we should get down there, or Dean won't leave me any cheese pizza." Sam agreed and they both walked to the living room to enjoy the evening.

The next morning Adora was woken up by an over excited Zoe. She could see her friend was happy for the day by the way she bounced around the room. Zoe threw some clothes at Adora.

"Hurry up and get dressed Addie!" She chirped happily. "We're gonna go get our hair and nails done for when we go out tonight." Adora groaned and Zoe continued, "don't be that way, I've made coffee and your delicious older brother is cooking in my kitchen, although it would be better if all he was wearing was an apron." Adora suppressed her second groan as she climbed out of bed to get dressed. Zoe had given her a white tank top and pair of black yoga pants. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and went to the kitchen. The wonderful smell of eggs, sausage and coffee greeted her. Dean handed her a cup of the liquid gold and she took a large sip, sighing contentedly. She went to sit in the dining room and Dean brought her an omelette, placing it in front of her.

"Here you go, Addie." He said carefully. She smiled at him in thanks and took a bite, moaning as the flavors of the sausage, mushrooms and cheese washed over her. Zoe looked at her strangely before Dean explained. "She really likes mushrooms." Zoe shuddered and looked at Dean.

"No mushrooms or sausage on mine, Hot Stuff," she said. "For every piece of sausage or mushroom I find, I shall kill you!" Dean chuckled in amusement at the petite brunette. They were mildly distracted when Sam walked in, shirtless and drying his hair. Adora looked up and felt her throat forget how to swallow as she caught sight of him. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Dora." He said. She quickly reminded her throat how to work and swallowed her bite before responding.

"Good morning, Sammy. Dean made me an omelette. Want a bite?" She asked, before mentally slapping herself for sounding like she was five again. He grinned at her.

"Sure," he answered, accepting the offered bite off her fork. Adora smiled happily before taking her own bite, and then offered him another. The familiar breakfast routine settled between the two of them and Zoe watched with amusement on her face before joining Dean in the kitchen, positioning herself so she could watch them and talk to him at the same time.

"Hey, Hot Stuff?" She asked.

"Yeah, Zoe?" Dean responded, smiling as Ben and Haley came into the kitchen.

"Are they often like that in the morning?" Zoe questioned, motioning to Adora and Sam, who were caught up in their breakfast and not paying attention to anyone around them.

"Almost every mornings since they were kids." Dean said, "She almost always shares her breakfast with him. I don't really know why, she never shares with me or Dad."

"Maybe it's her way of telling Sam how much she loves him," Tommy said, coming in and noticing what they were talking about. "It's cute, how disgustingly adorable they are." Dean smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "It's too bad that neither one of them know the other one is in love with them." Haley walked over and watched Adora feed Sam another bite.

"You're kidding," she said looking over to see Dean shaking his head. "It's obvious."

"To you, maybe, but not them." Dean said. "I think she knows, but he doesn't."

"We should fix that," Tommy said.

"I've been thinking about it, but it would take a lot of maneuvering." Zoe said. Haley grinned at her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well first of all, Hot Stuff you have to not be an overprotective older brother today and tonight." Zoe said, "That includes not going nuclear when you see what I bought Adora to wear when we go out tonight." Dean swallowed the lump that formed at the thought of not being protective, but a glance at how happy Adora and Sam looked at that moment decided it for him.

"Okay," he said. "Over Protective Older Brother Mode off for the night." Zoe grinned.

"Second, is Tommy," she said turning to her surprised cousin. "You need to be all over Adora tonight, we need you to make Sam jealous, can you do that?"

"I'm gonna get punched in the face," Tommy objected.

"No, I won't let Sam hit you," Dean promised and Tommy sighed.

"Okay, I can be all over Dora," Tommy said.

"Great, now we just have to get all prettified for tonight." Zoe said, "Don't tell Adora but we're to Le Chat Noir tonight."

"The new club?" Haley asked and Zoe nodded. "How did you get us in?"

"Ben," Zoe answered. Everyone turned to Ben who blushed.

"The owner's brother is my best friend, I said my cousin had a friend who was coming to visit and he said that you guys could stop by whenever." Ben explained, "Zoe asked me to call him and get you all on the VIP list for tonight because you're celebrating Dora's 21st."

"Oh," Haley said. "I guess that makes sense."

"So today, you boys get to bond and stuff while we girls go and do girl stuff," Zoe said. "We will be back to get ready to go out around five. We can go eat dinner before going to the club."

"Sounds like a plan." Tommy grinned at his vivacious cousin. The group watched as Adora fed the last bite of the omelette to Sam, grinning as she stole his coffee. Sam rolled his eyes as he got up to take the plate into the sink. He saw the group watching him before Haley, Tommy and Ben left, and immediately felt self-conscious.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," Zoe said, "just wondering when you're gonna man up and tell her how you feel." Sam blushed.

"It's not like that, she doesn't feel the same," He said to her.

"Maybe you should say something before someone else does." She said, turning away from him to finish her eggs. Adora finished Sam's coffee and got up to get him a refill.

"Sorry I drank all your coffee Sammy, but I refilled it for you." She said, smiling at him sweetly. He smiled and took the cup from her and she turned her attention to Zoe. "When are we leaving?" Zoe finished her eggs.

"As soon as Haley's ready," Zoe said. Haley came into the kitchen, wearing an outfit similar to Adora's.

"I'm ready for this girl day of awesomeness!" She said laughing. Zoe and Adora grinned and they walked out the front door, followed by Sam and Dean. "So who's car are we taking?"

"Mine," Zoe responded, leading the way to a 1969 Dodge Challenger in forest green. Dean whistled in appreciation for the classic. Zoe grinned at him, "This is a real muscle car." She let Haley into the back seat.

"The Impala is a real muscle car!" Dean objected, much to Zoe's amusement.

"See you boys when we get back." Zoe said before turning her car on and driving away, her radio blasting 'One Way or Another' by Blondie.

The girls had a good day just hanging out together. When they were getting their hair done, Adora had them touch up the highlights in her hair and when Zoe said they were celebrating her 21st that night, she let the stylist talk her into corkscrew ringletting her hair. Zoe had her neon green stripes changed to a bright blue color and had her hair straightened. Haley left her color alone, but asked for her hair to be pulled into a "ball of curls". The girls then got their nails done. Adora kept hers relatively short and had them tipped in purple glitter. Her toes were done in the same purple glitter to match her nails. Zoe had her nails and toes done to match the blue in her hair. Haley had her nails and toes done in the traditional french manicure.

After doing their girly things, the girls headed back to the house. The boys were standing around the Impala, where Dean and Sam were showing them the various tools they used for hunting. Dean glanced up and smiled when he saw the girls, but didn't say anything to Sam, but nudged Tommy, who's eyes widened when he saw Adora. After the girls went inside, the boys followed to get ready to go out.

The girls split up to put on their various outfits. Haley put on a short black dress that had ruffly black sleeves and black pumps that showed off her toes. Zoe's dress was corsetted with a ruffly blue skirt. It was accented with black and she wore a pair of black lace stillettos to complete her outfit. Adora's was identical to Zoe's but purple where Zoe's was blue.

"I wanted to get it for you in green, but all they had was a horrible shade of puce." Zoe said, "and then I remembered that you're favorite color is purple and so here you go!" Adora thanked her.

"Dean's gonna flip his lid." Adora said.

"Nope!" Zoe said, grinning. "I got him to promise to be good. He's not allowed to be overprotective tonight." Adora grinned at the possibility. She followed Zoe into the hall, where they met up in Haley's room to do their makeup. Haley had offered to do it for them as she was really good at doing it. She used smoky grey and purple to make Adora's eyes really shine, then she added purple glitter eyeliner and black mascara. Leaving the emphasis on her eyes, Haley opted for a simple clear gloss for her lips. Zoe's makeup was in greys and blues with blue glitter eyeliner, black mascara and clear lipgloss. Haley had done her own makeup rather simply underdone, as she stated she was the DD and didn't need to be picked up or any attention on her.

The girls grinned at each other, happy that they all looked beautiful. Zoe reached over and fluffed Adora's curls, separating a couple that had gotten stuck together when satisfied, the girls walked to the living room, where the boys were waiting. Dean heard the noise first and looked up, grinning when he saw what Adora was wearing. She looked stunning and the dress she was wearing covered more than some of the shorts she wore, he was also amazed at Zoe, she really looked wonderful. He could see himself being with her as she was what he really wanted in a girl. She was loyal, beautiful, smart and feisty. She would have no problem fitting herself into their world, and he really wanted her. For all her flirting though, he didn't think she would want someone like him.

Tommy looked up and he was amazed that Adora looked so pretty, actually he thought she was beautiful, but was hesitant about the role he had to play that night. Sam had originally had his back turned when the girls entered the room, but turned around when he saw the other two look up. He had to fight really hard not to swallow his tongue when he saw Adora. She looked amazing, like an angel. She smiled shyly remembering that Sam had never seen her in anything so revealing. Tommy walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"I believe I'm supposed to be your escort for this evening, Dora." He said. She smiled at him, knowing he was uncomfortable and took his arm. She glanced around to see that Dean was talking to Zoe and Haley was hovering near Sam. She couldn't bring herself to look at Sam for fear of what she'd see in his eyes.

"I'm driving tonight," Haley announced, "we should get going." Everyone nodded and they left, piling into her 1997 Dodge Caravan. Sam was sitting shotgun next to Haley, Zoe and Dean had managed the back, leaving the middle seats for Adora and Tommy. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her next to him. She sighed quietly before relaxing, glad that she could still breathe in the dress she was wearing.

All the way to the diner where they were going to eat, everyone was talking and having fun, but Adora could tell there was something off about Sam. He didn't really seem to be interested in what they were talking about, he just stared out the window for most of the drive. He was kinda mad that Tommy was sitting next to Adora, and that she seemed to truly enjoy his company. He wasn't going to stand in her way if she chose to be with someone, but he really wanted her to choose to be with him!

'Of course,' he thought to himself, 'it would be easier for her to choose me if she knew I wanted her. I really wish I'd gotten to kiss her last night instead of being so hesitant about it.' He glanced back at her and saw Tommy whispering in her ear and she giggled. His stomach tightened, but he made up his mind to tell her, when he could find the right time to do it.

The rest of the night passed in fun. They enjoyed dinner and went to the club. Adora got really drunk with Zoe and they wound up saying the most ridiculous things. Tommy was always at Adora's side, much to Sam's displeasure and Dean figured that their plan was workings. When the night ended, everyone headed out to the van, Dean and Tommy got in the back seat, while Zoe and Adora got into the middle seat, singing 'Girls just wanna have fun' in a really loud and off key manner. Too drunk and tired to undress, Adora threw herself into bed next to Zoe and was asleep in seconds.

The next morning, Adora was the first person to wake up. She cursed her head and grabbed some clothes to go take a long shower. After her shower, she went to the kitchen to start some coffee figuring everyone would want some. She also made herself some toast, as she wasn't sure her stomach could handle eggs. Sam was the second person into the kitchen. When he saw her, he froze slightly, not sure how she would react.

"Good morning, Sammy." She said, smiling. "I made coffee. Would you like some toast?"

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks Dora." He answered snagging a piece of her toast and her coffee.

"Jerk," she said playfully. "That's my first cup of the day." He smiled at her and finished it before getting her another cup.

"Did you have fun last night?" He asked her, handing it to her. She nodded.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking," was her response.

"Tommy seems like a nice guy," was his next comment.

"Yeah," she said without any real enthusiasm. "He is. He's a good dancer too."

"I saw that," Sam said, feeling fear begin to cloud his judgement.

"He's kinda boring though," she commented. His head perked up at the comment.

"He is?" He asked, hoping his voice didn't sound too hopeful.

"Yep," she said, nodding. "He spent all night dancing and flirting with me and didn't even try to kiss me. Not that I'd have let him, he's not the one I want but he could have tried." Sam tried not to let his hope flair too much at her comment, because for all he knew, she considered him a brother.

"Who do you want?" He asked. She looked at him strangely for a moment before opening her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Dean and Zoe came in arguing over whether or not they really had to leave that day.

"I'm sorry, Zoe, but we need to get on the road. People to save, monsters to hunt and all that." Dean said. Zoe just growled, because she knew it was true, but she didn't really like it.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But don't let it be a year before I see you again."

"It won't be," Adora hugged her friend before going to get her bag. They loaded their things in the trunk of the Impala and got ready to go. Dean was saying goodbye to Zoe while Tommy was stuttering a goodbye to Adora.

"You're a really sweet girl, Dora." Tommy said, "I just hope the guy you love realizes it before you move on." Adora smiled at him while Sam sat in the Impala, watching the two of them like a hawk. Tommy leaned in to whisper in her ear, "if you ever get sick of waiting for him, give me a call." She looked at him in surprise before he winked at her, kissed her cheek and started to walk away. After about five steps, Tommy turned and looked at her, unaware that he'd caught the attention of everyone. He had a five second mental debate before muttering, "Oh fuck it" and walked back to her, kissing fully on the mouth. Adora made a small sound of protest at the surprise of it, Dean raised his eyebrows, Zoe cringed and Sam seriously looked like he was about to punch something.

Tommy pulled out of the kiss and smiled at her before walking away for good this time. Zoe said a quick goodbye to Dean, kissing him on the cheek and ran to hug Adora goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, Addie." She said, before chasing after her cousing, whether she was going to punch him or congratulate him, she didn't know.

Adora was in a daze as she got into the car. She didn't know how she felt at that moment as she'd wanted her first kiss with Sam, not that she'd kissed Tommy back, she actually felt like she'd been on the wrong end of the kiss. As they pulled out of the driveway, her phone started to ring with Zoe's ringtone. Adora answered it and Zoe had five words to say before hanging up again.

"Totally punched him for you." Adora disconnected the call and laughed so hard tears ran down her face.

"What's up?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Zoe," she gasped for air. "Punched Tommy for his little stunt." Sam smiled.

"I knew I liked her," he said as he relaxed, his body getting ready for another hunt as they sped away from Colorado towards their next adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Here's another Chapter! I don't own Supernatural or Charmed, which I find very sad.

Chapter Seven

Two weeks later, they were outside a small town of Hibbing, Minnesota. Adora was sitting in a hotel room, reading the newspaper, looking to see if there was anything going on locally that they could help with. Sam was watching her wistfully, wondering when he was going to find the right time to tell her how he felt. Dean was out, getting lunch and they were waiting for him to get back.

"I think I found something," she said, startling Sam out of his pensive mood.

"What?" He asked.

"A man named Alvin Jenkins has been kidnapped," she said. "The only eye-witness was a boy named Evan Mckee, says he heard a monster outside of his house."

"A monster?" Sam asked, "Maybe we should check it out." Dean came in, carrying three bags and bottles of soda.

"Check what out?" He asked handing a bag to Sam and one to Adora.

"A man is missing and the only witness to his kidnapping says it was a monster." Adora said. Dean nodded and pulled his burger out. Sam rummaged in his bag and also pulled out a burger and frowned while Adora noticed her lunch was a salad.

"The hell?" Sam asked, looking at Dean, "why'd you get me a burger?" Dean looked up, confused.

"I didn't, Addie wanted a burger, I got you a salad." Sam looked over at Adora, who had already wolfed down half the salad. She swallowed.

"Sorry, I thought he forgot, and I was hungry. Wanna eat half my burger?" She offered, her blue eyes large. Sam shrugged, and ate exactly half of Adora's burger before moving over and trading with her. She leaned against him and finished the burger, not noticing Dean watching them with a smug look on his face. Sam looked over at his older brother and frowned, wondering what he was up to.

"So, this afternoon, we check for a pattern in the disappearances, and tomorrow we go talk to the kid." Dean said after he finished his burger. Adora nodded.

"I think we should go to the library, and look through the newspaper archives." Adora said, "there's only so much that can be done by computer." Sam grinned, knowing that Adora was just wanting to get out of the hotel for a while. Dean shot a knowing look at his brother and nodded.

"Okay then," he said. "You two go to the library and research, I'm gonna shower and catch up with you in an hour."

"Okay then," Adora echoed, getting up to go to the door. "Come on Sammy." Dean chuckled lowly watching them walk out the door.

Adora walked down the sidewalk with a happy step, struggling to contain her excited energy. She reached out and grabbed Sam's hand, mostly because she wanted to, but also because he tended to walk faster than she could. She didn't look at him at all so she couldn't see his blush, but she felt one spread over her face as she grinned to herself. She led the way into the library and back to the old periodicals, where they each took a stack of old newspapers to begin looking.

"It looks like one or two people go missing twice a year," she said to him, pointing out what she found. "The person is usually male, but sometimes a female will disappear as well, but that's usually only every twenty or so years."

"So we're looking for something that usually goes after men," Sam thought for a moment. "vengeance spirit?"

"That would only make sense if it only went after men," Adora pointed out. "I don't like these missing women, it seems like a breeding pattern."

"When did the last female disappear?"

"It looks like about twenty-five years ago," Adora said.

"So whatever is doing this is probably looking for a female to kidnap as well," Sam observed. Adora felt a shiver run up her spine, in fear for the woman who could be taken. Sam noticed and put his arm around her, misunderstanding why she shivered. "Don't worry, Dora. Nothing's gonna happen to you." She smiled at Sam, knowing that they would always protect her. Their little moment was ended, however, when Dean came in.

"You guys have been here for, like five hours." He observed,noticing the half hug Sam was giving her. "What have you found out?"

"What ever it is takes three of four men a year," Adora said. "But for some reason takes a woman ever twenty to thirty years." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"A mating cycle?" He asked.

"That's what Dora suggested, and it's been 25 years since the last woman was taken." Sam confirmed.

"Of course it has," Dean said. "Okay, since we know what we're hunting has a pattern, we can talk to the kid tomorrow to see if he saw what it was." Sam and Adora nodded their agreement.

"For now though, I'm starving." Adora said, "lets find a bar or something where we can get dinner and a drink or two."

"That's my girl," Dean smiled. They got up and left the library, driving to a bar on the opposite side of town from where they were staying. The night passed quickly and soon Adora was yawning and leaning on Sam for support as she literally could not keep her eyes open.  
"I think it's time to go, Dean." Sam said, "Dora looks dead on her feet." Dean nodded.

"I'll meet you two at the car, but I gotta take a leak." Sam nodded his agreement and half carried Adora out to the Impala. They were standing there when he began to hear weird sounds. He looked around and saw nothing, but felt a sharp pain on the back of his head before everything went black.

The next thing he knew was waking up in a cage, with Adora curled up next to him. He groaned as his head was throbbing.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked from a cage not too far from him. "You've been out for a few hours now. Same with the girl." Sam looked down, checking to make sure the things that kidnapped them hadn't harmed her. He sighed with relief when he saw no visible markings on her except a lump on the back of her head. He growled, vowing to make whatever hit her pay. His attention was turned back to the man in the cage.

"Are you Alvin Jenks?" He asked, not trying to wake Adora up.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The man said.

"I'm a Private Investigator," Sam lied. "We started looking for you yesterday."

"Oh," Jenks said. "Do you think there's a way out of here?"

"Maybe," Sam said. "I need her to wake up first though."

"Then wake her up," the man said, impatiently.

"I can't she has a head wound," Sam said, with equal impatience. "If I were to wake her up, it would be bad."

"Bad for who?" Jenks asked and continued. "Who is she anyway? You're girlfriend?"

"No," Sam said, shaking his head. "She's my partner." Jenks shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, man." He said. "The way she's curled up to you suggests something different." Sam looked at the man and then back to Adora, she was looking pale. He hoped it was just a small bump on the head like his and that she would wake up soon. His silent prayers were answered when she gave a soft moan. She opened her eyes and looked at Sam, confusion evident.

"Sammy?" She asked. "Where are we? And why do I have the William Tell Overture pounding through my brain?"

"I don't know where we are, but your head hurts because someone hit you on the back of your head," Sam answered her. "Do you feel dizzy or anything?" She turned her thoughts inward for moment, assessing the damage.

"No, not dizzy." She said. "Just a little nauseous." Sam checked her over again, just to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"You don't have any broken bones, just a bump on the back of your head," Sam said, gently. The guy in the other cage snorted.

"Your boyfriend here says he can get us out of this," He said. "I don't see how, but if he can, maybe you can convince him to do it." Adora groaned slightly.

"Let me guess, this guy is Jenks?" She said.

"That's right, you're a private investigator too?" Jenks asked.

"Yeah, I am," she responded, raising her eyebrows at Sam, who shrugged. He looked around the cage, trying to see a way out, when he saw a cable hanging from a bracket. He jumped up and put his weight into it to have the bracket fall into their cage.

"What is it?" Jenks asked.

"A bracket." Sam responded.

"Whoo-hoo!" The man replied sarcastically. Sam was going to retort but a buzz came out and Jenks scooted back to the back of his cage. Sam moved protectively next to Adora. A man came in and put food in Jenks' cage before turning to the other two.

"You sure are pretty," the man said, leering at Adora. "We gonna have some fun with you later." Sam growled at the man.

"You will stay the fuck away from her," Sam threatened. "If you so much as touch her, I will kill you." He didn't need to add that Adora would kill them as well. She was cowering behind him, playing the part of the victim perfectly.

"We'll see, pretty-boy." The man said back to him. "You may be well out-of-the-way before we come for her." Adora tensed behind Sam, the threat on his life had been clear. The man walked out of what they could now tell was a barn. Sam turned his back on the man and looked at Adora.

"I can't believe that they're just people." He said to her. She couldn't believe it either.

"What else would they be?" Jenks grumbled, scarfing down his food.

"You don't wanna know," Adora said, grinning at Sam. Jenks just shrugged his shoulders, finishing his food. Suddenly they heard another buzz and Jenks' cage opened.

"It's a trap!" Sam said, looking at the other man. "Don't be stupid, just stay here and we'll find a way out of this." Jenks looked at him increduosly.

"I'll find my way to town, and send help for you." He said running out of the barn.

"Fool," Sam spat, sitting next to Adora. She looked at him.

"They want me," she said, sadly. "They're willing to kill you to get to me." Sam put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"No one is going to kill me, Dora." He told her, reassuringly. She let out a shaky sob, and they both flinched as they heard a scream in the distance.

"Well, it looks like they've killed Jenks." Adora said, softly. Sam ran his hand up and down her back in order to calm her down and she took a deep breath before turning to him. "I have something I want to tell you, especially since neither one of us knows if we're getting out of this alive." Sam made a noise, like he wanted to interrupt her, but she put her hand over his mouth, silencing him. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, but there's a reason I've never willingly kissed another guy." She moved her hand from his mouth, but he caught her wrist and she saw his eyes glint in the little light they had.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's because I've been in love with you my whole life." She said, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I still love you. I can't let it go, it's as natural to me as breathing." Sam looked at her, astounded. He'd never in a thousand years imagine that she felt the same way. He didn't trust himself to speak, but thought he'd been quiet too long when he felt her pull her wrist out of his hand and start to sob quietly to herself. Taking a deep breath, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. She gasped into the kiss and he took advantage, slipping his tongue in between her lips and causing her to moan slightly as she leaned into his kiss. He moaned too, before breaking it off.

"I love you too, Dora." He said, softly. "I always have."

"But, what about-" Adora began, but Sam kissed her, cutting her off.

"I didn't love Jess, not the way I love you." He said, "my plan was to tell her that I needed to be with my family and that I couldn't be with her at Stanford anymore."

"You would have given up normal for me?" She asked him.

"You are my normal, Dora." Sam stated firmly. She smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you, Sam Winchester," she said.

"And I love you, Adora Winchester." He smiled at her. She snuggled up next to him for sleep. He wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"What do you think Dean, will say?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"Either congratulate me for finally letting you know, or punching me for waiting so long." He said.

"Zoe's gonna be excited, too." She said. "I think she might actually begin to like you."

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Adora said, "I didn't tell you everything about two years ago, Sam."

"What didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was depressed as hell when you left," Adora said. "Dad thought part of the reason I was having nightmares was because of my depression. He wanted me to have a friend that I could talk to about everything. So, of course I got permission to tell her our secret, as you know, and I of course told her all about you." Sam chuckled.

"No wonder she doesn't like me, I wouldn't like me either." Sam said, "but I did ask you to come with me."

"I couldn't leave Dean," she answered. "If we had both left, it would have crushed him. I couldn't do that to him." Sam realized she was right. Dean was completely devoted to his family. It was scary at times. As they talked, the sun came up and the day began to progress slowly. At what Sam figured was noon, their captors brought them food. This time, there were three of them. The same one who had been leering at Adora earlier made a snide comment about the two of them, earning a slap from another one, who sounded like an elderly man.

"You're gonna get your chance to protect your woman," the man said. "Just like all the others, but if you die, she's ours." The three left the barn and Sam held Adora comforting her.

"Dean will find us," Sam said. "And even if he doesn't, I'll protect you. I swear it. They will not harm you." Adora nodded.

"I know you will, Sam." She said, "I trust you." Sam's heart filled at her statement and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you, too." She replied. Their conversation was cut short as the two younger ones came in, dragging another body. Sam was surprised to see it was a woman.

"What do you want her for?" He asked.

"Dumb bitch was nosing around here looking for you two." One of them said. "She's gonna get hers." The two laughed as they left the barn.

"Man," Adora said. "To quote Dean, demons I get. People are fucking crazy." Sam chuckled at her.

"I wonder if Dean actually went to the cops to help find us," He said.

"I don't know, but he's probably close by," Adora said. Sam smiled, like her he had complete faith in his older brother. They sat quietly for a while, waiting for the woman to wake up. Soon she groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around with large bemused eyes. Soon she saw Sam and Adora in the other cage.

"Are you Sam Winchester?" She asked. Sam nodded and she continued. "And you're Adora?"

"Yeah, I am." Adora said.

"Your cousin, George is looking for you." She said. Sam and Adora looked at each other.

"Where is he?" Sam asked.

"I handcuffed him to my cruiser," the woman said, with an embarrassed laugh.

"So he'll be here soon, then." Adora said, smiling. The woman looked at her strangely. Adora shrugged. "So what's your name?"

"Kathleen Hudak," she said. "I'm a Deputy for the town of Hibbing." Adora nodded. A noise from the back of the barn distracted all three of them. Adora tensed as Sam pushed her slightly behind him to protect her.

"Sammy?" Dean's hoarse voice called out in a rough whisper.

"Dean!" Sam called, "Over here!" The deputy rolled her eyes, not surprised at all that his name wasn't George. Dean came out of the darkness to the cage where Sam and Adora are.

"Damn good to see you're still alive, Sammy." Dean said, reaching through the bars to clap his brother on the shoulder. "Where's Addie?"

"Right here, Dean." Adora smiled at him. Dean breathed a sigh of relief that both of them were still in one piece. He then looked over at Kathleen.

"Are you okay, Deputy?" Dean asked her.

"I'm in one piece, George." She said, emphasizing the George part. Adora covered her cough with a sneeze. Dean looked slightly sheepish, but looked around.

"I'm gonna figure out how to get you guys out of here." He said, walking to the front of the cage, freezing when he saw the electronic lock. "This is gonna take a while."

"There's a switch in the box over there," Sam said. Dean flipped it, but it didn't work. He looked back at his brother with a 'What now Genius?' look on his face. "Dean, they're just people."

"And they knocked you out?" Dean shook his head, "getting slow there in your old age, kiddo."

"Shut up," Sam said, blushing. "I was holding Dora, remember she fell asleep?" Dean nodded, but couldn't resist further teasing his brother.

"Excuses, excuses." He tutted. "I'm gonna have to go find the key, which is probably in the house."

"Be careful," Adora said. Dean turned to flash her a cocky grin.

"Always, Addie. Take care of Sam until I get you out of there." He said, Adora blushed and Dean walked away with a smirk on his face. Sam hugged Adora close to him and kissed the top of her head. He truly thought he would never get used to being able to kiss her whenever he wanted now. She smiled up at him and sat down on the cot they were sharing to wait for Dean.

About a half hour later, they heard a noise at the door of the barn. The man who kept making disgusting remarks to Adora came in and unlocked their cage. Seeing he was armed, Sam picked up the bracket and threw it at his face, as the man went to block, Sam yanked the gun out of his hands and knocked him out with the butt of the gun. He grabbed Adora's hand and led her out of the cage. As he put the unconscious man in the cage, Adora unlocked the cage that Kathleen was in.

"Head out to the road and flag down help," she told the cop. "We will get these men in their own cages and be gone before you get back."

"Be careful, and thank you." Kathleen said.

"You're welcome, Kathleen." Adora said, "take care of yourself." Kathleen nodded and ran out of the barn to get out of there. Sam looked at her.

"We need to split up to take out the other guy," he said. "I'll go into the basement to see what I can find. You go to the hayloft." Adora knew he was basically telling her to hide, but she didn't argue with him. She ran to the hayloft, knocking something over on her way. Unfortunately, she heard the other young man following her. She could only hope the older one was following Sam and that Dean was okay. She tripped over something, falling face first onto a pile of hay, and the young man pinned her down. He turned her over so she could smell his rancid breath.

"Gonna have some fun with you," he grunted, his hands running down her sides. Every part of her body screamed at the unwanted contact. He leaned in and sniffed her, "so pretty." He murmured, trying to push his hands under her shirt. She brought her knee up sharply, crushing his balls. He grunted and she got up quickly. The man was beyond pissed and he hissed. "You little bitch. I'm gonna teach you some manners." Before he could stand up, Adora roundhouse kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

"Please don't touch me," she said, shaking. Sam came running up to see her standing over his unconscious body. He pulled her close to him and felt her shake a little as she took a deep breath. Then they dragged him back and locked him in a cage with his cokidnappers. They then ran out of the barn to find Dean running out of the house to them. He hugged Adora to him with a sigh of relief that they were okay.

"He said they were gonna kill you like animals," Dean explained. "I was worried." Adora smiled at her brother and looked at Sam, who was looking relieved that they had gotten out of that alive. Then Adora noticed a cut on Dean's side.

"What happened," she asked. Dean looked embarrassed.

"There was a 13-year-old girl in there," He explained, "she stabbed me."

"Getting snuck up on by a little girl, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean practically growled. Adora giggled.

"Getting slow in your old age?" She asked innocently,

"Shut up," Dean said. Adora exchanged a grin with Sam and grabbed his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"Where's the Impala?" Sam asked.

"At the police station in town." Dean said much their amusement. They started walking back to the town. Dean noticed them holding hands and smirked. "Something you two need to tell me?" Sam smiled and kissed Adora's hand.

"Nope," Adora said, smiling at her older brother. Sam and Adora smiled at each other and the three of them walked to town to get the car and head off for another adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Here come the Halliwell's! I also want to give you fair warning, this chapter has lemons in it! My story is rated M for a reason.. Anyways, read on please. Oh and I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter Eight

John stood in front of the house at 1329 Prescott Street in San Francisco, California. He knew that inside, he'd get some of the answers he'd been looking for, so he could get back to Dean and Adora. He knew that they were all right on their own for now, and that Sam had decided to hunt with them. He smiled to himself, maybe being out of the picture would be good for his family and give Adora what she wanted from Sam. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of being away from them indefinitely, but he needed to take care of this demonic bastard before he could be with his kids again. Sighing deeply he walked up to the door and rang the bell. A petite woman with sparkling brown eyes and a ready smile answered the door.

"John Winchester," she said, "what brings you here?"

"Just a few questions for my favorite witches," He answered.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me," she winked. "Come on in, I have some time before I have to get to the paper." John smiled and stepped in the door of the old house. He remembered when he'd first been here a few years earlier when a demon he'd been tracking came here. The old woman who destroyed it had shocked the hell out of him, but he'd quickly learned about the benefit of these particular kind of witches.

"I heard about Prue," he said. "I'm really very sorry for your loss." The woman looked at him, sadness coming out.

"It's hard, losing a sister," She said. "Piper and I were lost for months, but it's weird. You know how mom had a thing with her whitelighter before she died?" John nodded. "They had a baby girl and now I have a baby sister. Her name is Paige." Her face lit up, "she's in the kitchen, come meet her." John followed the woman into the kitchen, smiling as the hominess washed over him. He was surprised to see a woman with reddish colored hair bent over a cauldron and studying with seriousness. "Hey Paige," the woman said, getting her sister's attention.

"What is it Phoebe? I'm trying to turn my hair back to brown." Paige said, looking up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant.." Her voice trailed off, not sure how she was going to explain this.

"Paige, this is an old family friend, John Winchester," Phoebe said. "John, this is Paige, the newest Halliwell sister." Paige smiled at John and Phoebe turned to him. "I'm not sure what we can help you with, John, but we can talk about it when I get home from the paper tonight. Piper is doing stuff related to the club so tonight will be the best time. Will you stay here? We have the extra room." John nodded, remembering how charismatic the witch was. She grinned, "Great! Go get your stuff and you can stay in your normal room, I'll call Piper and let her know you're here. She will be excited to see you, and introduce you to her husband, Leo." Phoebe leaned up and kissed John on the cheek before leaving him alone in the kitchen with Paige.

"So," Paige said, trying to work out the potion in the cauldron. "You know my sisters." John nodded before asking.

"How did you turn your hair red?" Paige blushed.

"I was trying to learn this difficult banishing potion, it's supposed to work on higher level demons, but it exploded and my hair turned red." She explained. John nodded.

"I'm going to go get my things and put them in the room Phoebe said I could stay in," he said. Paige nodded in a distracted manner and he walked out of the room, knowing they could help him and already liking the newest sister for the Halliwell's.

Meanwhile, the Winchester trio were getting gas and breakfast at a Seattle truck stop while Sam checked his email. He read an email sent to him. Confused, he reread it. Adora caught on to his mood and looked over at him.

"What's up?" She asked walking up behind him and kissing his cheek. He smiled and looked at her, still amazed that she loved him.

"It's my friend, Zach." Sam said. "He's been convicted of murdering his girlfriend." Adora frowned as she looked over the email. It was from someone named Becky. "His sister sent me an email letting me know. She says there's no way he can be guilty because he was with her."

"Do you think it's our kind of problem?" Adora asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we need to be there." He said. She nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Then we'll go." She said. Dean walked up, carrying coffee for all three of them.

"Go where?" He asked.

"St Louis." Sam answered, "a friend of mine is being charged with murder and his sister says he couldn't have done it. It may or may not be something we can help with, but I feel like we need to be there." Dean watched him for a moment before nodding.

"Okay then, it'll take us about four days to get there," He said. Sam nodded and closed his computer. Adora still had her arms wrapped around him when he stood up and he wound up lifting her off her feet. He slightly adjusted so he could easily carry her, causing her to giggle. She loved that he was strong enough to literally sweep her off her feet whenever he chose to. Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled and silently vowed to give them some much needed alone time that night. They finished eating and got on the road, Sam sitting in the front this time.

About seven hours later, they were passing through Idaho when Dean decided it was time to stop for the night. He pulled them into a town called Coeur D'Alene and checked them into a seedy motel, near a bar called the Hogfish. After they had dinner, Adora suggested that they watch a movie. Dean knew she wanted a chance to cuddle with Sam, so he decided to leave before either of them said anything.

"I'm gonna go to the bar, you two have fun," Dean said, grinning at them. As he walked out he held his arm over his head in a triumphant gesture. Adora, recognising his move from The Breakfast Club yelled out.

"No chick-flick moments, Dean!" He turned around and stuck his tongue out at her. Sam chuckled.

"That was mature," he commented. She laughed as Sam flipped through the channels. They finally settled on Pretty in Pink. Adora was only watching it half-heartedly while Sam's arm traced up and down her spine, sending tingles through her body. She looked up to see him watching her closely. She flushed slightly. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back, pulling him on top of her

Her hands traveled down his shirt, ghosting over his defined abs. He twitched slightly as she tickled him lightly. She smiled against his mouth as her fingers found the bottom of the t-shirt he was wearing and she lifted it up baring his tan skin. He paused and pulled back to look at her.

"Are you sure, Dora?" He asked, hesitantly. He didn't want her to regret anything. She used the moment to finish pulling the shirt over his head and flipped him on to his back, straddling him.

"Of course I am." She said, "been waiting for you for forever. I don't want to wait any longer." She kissed him and his doubts flew out the window as he explored her body with his hands. She left his mouth and started placing tiny kisses all down his neck as she moved to one of his hard nipples. She gently massaged one nipple with her tongue, earning a contented moan from him as his hands gently began to pull her shirt off. She pulled her head back long enough for her shirt to go over her head and join Sam's on the floor. She grinned at Sam, who was obviously more nervous than she was. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Dora." He replied, pulling her down to him, she felt his hardness against her jeans and smiled at him, desire evident in her eyes. His hands traced the outline of her body gently as he unbuttoned her jeans. She moved so that they could come off and join the shirts and she tugged his jeans off as well. They paused for a moment, each drinking in the sight of the other in just their underwear before Sam kissed her more fiercely than he had before. Adora kissed back with equal fierceness, showing him how much she wanted this, wanted him. His hand moved up to cup a breast through her bra and she arched into his touch. In a quick movement, he removed the barrier and his lips were on her nipples, massaging with his tongue and causing a moan to erupt from her lips.

"Sammm," she breathed as he moved one hand down her belly to her underwear, which were already becoming damp with her arousal. He pressed one finger in between her netherlips and stroked upwards causing her to inhale in a quick, delighted gasp. He found the little bundle of nerves that he knew would make her go crazy and began rubbing it in quick circles. "Sam, I'm gonna.." Her voice trailed off as her body exploded, forcing her eyes closed. As her body began to come down from her first orgasm, she noticed that Sam had taken both of their underwear off and she got her first look at him. He was big there, as in all other places on his body, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her more than necessary.

"Dora," he said, his voice was strained. "If you want to stop, I understand. I don't know how not to hurt you while doing this." She felt a surge of love fill her as she knew he would take care of her. She sat up partially and brought his face to hers kissing him urgently.

"I never want you to stop, Sam." She said, her face centimeters from his, "if you do, I promise I will never speak to you again." He looked at her in the eyes, making sure it was truly all right, then he kissed her again, gently. "I love you." She breathed as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I love you, too." He responded as he pushed into her. He felt her sharp intake of breath and saw a tear emerge as he breached her barrier. He froze, giving her a minute to get used to having him inside her. After a moment, she began to move, encouraging him to do the same. Her breaths became harder and more rough as he could feel her nearing her second climax. She moaned, as she felt like her body was going to come apart at the seams.

"Oh, God, Sam don't stop." She whimpered, then she could feel her body tighten as her orgasm washed over her body and she screamed, "Sam!" At the top of her lungs.

As she tightened around Sam, he felt himself cum and as wave after wave released from him, he cried out "Dora!" Their voices mixed and they rode out their orgasms together before collapsing on the bed in the aftermath of their lovemaking and passing out from sheer exhaustion. Sam woke briefly as he heard Dean outside their door and pulled a blanket over them before wrapping an arm protectively around Adora and falling back asleep. Dean walked in and looked at the two of them, smirking to himself as he got ready for bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Adora woke up with Sam wrapped around her body. She looked over at him and smiled, glad for what they had done the previous night. As she moved out of his arms, she noticed that she was slightly stiff and sticky, she nodded to herself, deciding that a shower was definitely in order for her. She leaned over and kissed Sam quickly on the lips before gathering her clothes for the day and going into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower feeling human and refreshed. She walked back into the room to see Sam still sleeping, but Dean awake and flipping through channels. She grinned at him and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Good morning, Addie." Dean said, happily. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly, yes." Adora said, beaming at her brother. "You?"

"Not as good as you two," Dean responded, before nodding at Sam. "Looks like you knocked him out." Adora laughed.

"I really should call Zoe," she said. "I didn't tell her Sam and I were together yet."

"You do that," Dean said, "I'm gonna go get breakfast, it'll take me a couple of hours." He winked and walked out of the room. Adora grinned and moved onto the bed where Sam was sleeping, the blanket low enough on his body to be showing his whole torso. She took off her clothes and straddled him, with the blanket between them and started kissing him.

"Good. Morning. Sammy." She said punctuating each word with a kiss, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes and gazed into her beautiful blue orbs.

"Good morning, Dora." He said, kissing her. He then looked around, "where's Dean?"

"Went to get breakfast, I thought we could have a round two, if you're interested," she smiled at him, his eyes immediately went dark with arousal and he flipped so that she was underneath him, pinning her arms above her head. He kissed her deeply, causing her to arch her back into him and making him groan with desire. Holding her arms up with one hand, he pulled the blanket from between them and ran his hand up her leg.

"I love you," he said, smiling at her.

"I love you, too." She responded, kissing him. He spread her legs for easier access and ran his thumb across her pleasure spot. She gasped into his mouth and he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss as he massaged the little bundle of nerves. As she began to shake with an orgasm, he pushed deep inside her and set a steady pace, bringing her close to her release. "God, Sammy, that feels so good," she moaned out as she felt her body tighten around his. Sam groaned as his body reached it's peak and they came together, screaming each other's name in ecstasy. He collapsed on her, as they both tried to regain their breathing.

Fearing he was too heavy for her, Sam pulled off her and she felt a slight disappointment at the loss in contact. He leaned over and kissed her before whispering, "Wanna join me in the shower?" She nodded and followed him into the bathroom. About thirty minutes later, they were clean and completely sated. They got dressed and were ready to leave when Dean got back with their food. As they were driving away Adora looked out over the lake that Coeur D'Alene was next to.

"That water is so blue, I wish it was the right time of year for a swim." She said, Sam looked out the window and admired it too. Suddenly, Adora's phone started playing Zoe's ringtone. Sam groaned and Dean chuckled.

"Oh my God, I was so gonna call you later!" She said, excitedly. She heard Zoe chuckle on the other end.

"Are you in the car?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you when we stop for lunch, okay?" Adora responded.

"Absolutely," Zoe said. "Talk to you later, babe." Adora hung up the phone and smiled at Sam. He returned her smile and she went back to the book that had been sitting in her lap, and put on her headphones, tuning the world out. Dean shook his head and looked over at Sam.

"Finally, huh, Sammy?" He asked. Sam blushed.

"Shut up," was all he could say in response. Dean laughed and reached over to nudge him on the shoulder.

"I know you two have been into each other for forever," Dean said, "so I'll spare you the teasing, but Sammy even though you're my brother, she's my sister. You hurt her and I will hunt you down." Sam looked over at him and nodded.

"I'll let you," he said. "But I can't imagine wanting to be with anyone else, or ever hurting her."

"You better not," Dean said. "I don't want to be put in that situation." Sam nodded, he knew that if he ever hurt Adora, it would be like ripping off his own arms. A few hours later, they were driving through a small city in Montana and Dean decided to stop for lunch and gas. As he filled up the car, Adora walked a few steps away to call Zoe. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Addie!" she trilled into the phone. "Why did you want to call me?"

"I wanted to tell you about the most amazing thing to happen to me!" Adora said, excitedly.

"What happened?" Zoe asked.

"Sam and I got together!" Adora answered. She had to pull her phone slightly away from her ear at the excited squealing coming from her friend.

"Oh my God!" Zoe said, "I knew it was only a matter of time! How did he tell you?"

"Well we were locked in a cage because of this psycho redneck family who had a thing for hunting humans," She said, "and I couldn't take it any longer so I told him, ya know how it is when things happen, I just knew that I had to tell him. When I did, he kissed me! A full out perfect melt your knees, make your bones turn to jelly kiss!" Zoe whistled, she didn't think the younger of the Winchester brothers had it in him. "So anyway, after that, he told me he'd loved me for forever too. I was so happy, even though we were locked in a cage, because I knew everything was going to be okay and it's just gotten better since then."

"Did you sleep with him yet?" Zoe asked. Adora blushed.

"Zoe!" She exclaimed.

"What? It's important to know!" Zoe responded.

"Yes, I did." Adora responded, "twice in the bed and once in the shower. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Zoe said. "Was he any good?"

"I literally saw stars," Adora said. Zoe laughed.

"I'm so happy for you." Zoe said, then she was quiet for a moment. "Addie?"

"Yeah?" Adora answered.

"Do you think Dean will ever see me as more than your best friend?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," Adora responded, "he already checks you out when he thinks no one is looking."

"Yay!" Zoe sounded happy about that. Adora saw Dean flagging her.

"I have to go, Dean's done putting gas in the car." Adora said. "I'll call you when we're done with the hunt we're on."

"Okay, be safe." Zoe said.

"Of course," Adora said. She hung up the phone and walked back over to where Dean was waiting for her.

"How's Zoe?" Dean asked.

"Good," Adora answered, getting into shotgun, as Sam was still in the store. "I told her about Sam and I. She's really happy for us." Dean nodded.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" He asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Not that I'm aware of," Adora said. "Why?"

"No reason," He answered quickly, his voice cracking slightly. Adora shrugged and let it go. Sam came back and sat in the back seat, handing food to both Adora and Dean and they took off again to head to St. Louis.

Meanwhile, back at the Halliwell Manor, John had talked to Piper about the yellow-eyed demon and they were looking through the Book of Shadows to see if there were any reference to it. Paige was currently looking through the book as she'd had the least amount of practice with it. Piper and John were talking and Phoebe was holding baby Wyatt.

"Here we go," Paige said, finally. "It turns out the demon you're hunting is called Azazel, and right next to his picture, Grams put an entry about a gun that can kill him. I would usually say a Power of Three spell could take care of this guy, but I don't think we'll be around when you find him." John nodded his head.

"Tell me about this gun," He asked her.

"It says here it was made for a Hunter by Samuel Colt," Paige read. "It's easily recognizable by the latin written on it. It says I fear no evil on the barrel, I can scry for it, but I don't know if it'll work."

"Scrying usually only works on a witch," Phoebe explained to John who nodded. Paige pulled out a map of the U.S. and an amethyst crystal on a string. Focusing her thoughts on the Colt, she hung the crystal over the map. It started spinning rapidly before falling out of her hand.

"I got the state it's in, but nothing more specific." Paige said, "the Colt is in Colorado."

"That's closer than I was," John said, taking Wyatt from Phoebe. "I'll head out to Colordo in the morning to see about tracking it down, then." Piper nodded and John walked downstairs holding the baby and talking nonsense baby talk to him.

Three days later, Sam, Dean and Adora were pulling in front of Becky's house. She was looking distressed as she opened the door. Her face showed shock as she recognized Sam.

"Sam?" She asked, "what are you doing here?"  
"It sounded like you could use some support." Sam said, "This is my brother, Dean and Adora." Becky looked over the two of them.

"Come in, Sam's told me so much about you." She smiled allowing them in to the house. Sam looked around as Adora stayed close to Dean. The afternoon passed quickly and they convinced Becky to let them check out the crime scene and view the tape. By the end of the afternoon, they knew it was their type of job and that they were hunting a shifter. They were walking through the park when Adora spotted him. The three of them split up, agreeing to meet back at the Impala in ten minutes. Adora was walking through a particularly dark part of the park, with a silver knife in hand when something snuck up behind her and hit her in the back of the head. Her last thought before everything went black was that Sam and Dean were going to freak when she didn't come back.

A couple of hours later, she was coming to consciousness with a groan. She found herself lying on a bed in an underground lair. She still had the knife in her hand for some reason, but it didn't help her be any more comfortable. Something moved in the shadows, making her freeze in trepidation. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was Dean.

"Did you find it?" She asked him, Dean smiled softly before walking up to her and pushing her back in the bed, kissing her. She pushed him away. "What the hell, Dean?"

"Did I pick the wrong brother, Addie?" The pseudo-Dean asked. "I could tell that both brothers had strong feelings for you, but now I can tell this one, only looks at you as a sister, where as this one," He changed into Sam, shedding his skin, "wants your body and soul. Are you going to give it to me again, Dora? You know I want you." Pseudo-Sam pushed her down, forcing her to kiss him and pinning her arms above her head. "I just want someone to love me. Can you do that?" He grunted as she kicked him hard in the stomach. Pseudo-Sam looked at her in surprise. "You little bitch, I'm gonna kill you slowly. Your Sam will find your body down here, sliced into ribbons." He started hitting her, in places she didn't know he could hit. She felt her bones breaking and puncturing her internal organs.

A bright blue light behind the Shifter distracted him from his assault on her body long enough for her to throw the silver knife. It struck his arm, wounding him, but not fatally. He looked at her and snarled, a look she'd never seen on Sam's face before and kicked her in the head, knocking it against the cement wall. She fell unconscious again as the Shifter ran away, as fast as he could. The blue light that had been so distracting for the Shifter formed into a person. He was medium height with sandy brown hair and concerned blue eyes.

He rolled her over, concerned that she didn't make a sound. A quick scan of her body showed several broken bones, punctured lungs, a cracked skull and a potentially broken hip bone. He knew he could heal the more fatal of her wounds, but some of these things needed more rest. He decided to take her to Piper and the other two Halliwells to see what they could do for her. He leaned down, careful of her injuries and orbed them out of the sewers.

Sam had been freaking out pretty steadily for the past three hours since Adora went missing. He paced their hotel room unceasingly while Dean sat there looking shocked and worried.

"Where in the hell can she be?" Sam asked Dean for what seemed like the millionth time. "You don't think that thing has killed her, do you?" Dean looked at Sam with a haunted look in his eyes.

"I don't know where she is, but if she could, she would have called us." He said. "It may have her captured, we will find her." Sam nodded and flopped down on a bed.

"We'll look through the sewers again tomorrow." Sam said, firmly. Dean nodded, because there was nothing else to say.

The next day, they were looking around the sewers when they came across the shifter's nest. It looked at them without any surprise in it's face.

"I was wondering if you were going to come looking for her," it said. "Your little Adora." Sam felt his body tense as this thing, disguised as Dean, walked close to him. "She screamed for you, you know. When I beat her, breaking every bone in her body I could. I couldn't help but wonder if she would scream like that in the sack. Does she?"

"Where is she?" Sam asked. The shifter smirked before shifting it's gaze to Dean, who had a gun firmly locked on it.

"I don't know," it said. "I left her here because I heard a noise and went to investigate. When I came back, she was gone. It's sad, really. I was planning on having more fun with her." Dean shot it through the heart and the shifter fell down, dead. Sam went to look for a clue as to where Adora was, but only found her shoes.

"Do you think.." Sam's voice trailed off, as pain filled his heart.

"No, Sammy." Dean said firmly. "She's not dead. I don't know where she is, but we'll look for her, okay?" Sam nodded and they left the sewer, knowing that they would probably never see Adora again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Another Chapter for you all! I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter Nine

Leo orbed into the house, calling for Piper. She came running, having just said goodbye to John Winchester. She gasped when she saw him holding an unconscious woman in his arms.

"The Elders sent me to her," Leo explained. "A shifter was beating her to death. I think my orb may have scared it off. She has some serious injuries, some of which I can heal, some I think we'll have to let heal on their own."

"We can put her in the guest room," Piper said, nodding. Leo orbed upstairs and was laying her down in the bed when Piper got there.

"She has several broken bones," Leo said. "Punctured lungs, and kidneys, and she has a head wound that I'm going to have to heal." He set to work, healing all of her major injuries. The only thing he couldn't do was bring her out of the coma she was in. Phoebe came in, carrying Wyatt, who was fussing and she thought he might be hungry. She paused when she saw the unconscious girl on the bed.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"I don't know," Leo said. "The Elders sent me to her. She was beat up pretty badly by a shapeshifter." Phoebe nodded. None of them noticed Wyatt had stopped fussing and was looking at the girl in the bed. Suddenly he orbed out of Phoebe's arms to the bed next to her. Using the shirt the girl was wearing to pull himself into a sitting position, he touched her arm. A blue healing light filled her body and her eyes flew open as she gasped for air. She looked around, confused for a moment.

"Who are you?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm Piper, this is my sister, Phoebe and my husband, Leo." Piper said softly. "What's your name." The girl looked at her with a blank look in her blue eyes.

"I-I-I don't know," she said softly. "I don't know anything about who I am." Piper looked at looked her with concern in her brown eyes.

"It's okay," she said. "We'll help you." The girl looked at her with confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, you need help," Phoebe said. "And it's what we do."

"And because, Leo was asked to by his bosses." Piper motioned to the man standing next to her. The girl looked at Leo with bewilderment.

"You look really tired," Phoebe said. "You should get some sleep." The girl nodded and as they turned to leave, with Piper picking up Wyatt, she said something.

"Addie," she said. Phoebe looked with confusion. "I think my name is Addie." Phoebe smiled at her.

"Welcome to our family, Addie." She said, as the girl closed her eyes to sleep.

Dean pulled the Impala in front of the Collins house in Blackwater Ridge, Colorado. He sighed deeply, resting his head on the steering wheel. He was not looking forward to this conversation, but he knew it would be worse when he had to tell his dad that he'd lost Adora. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. His beautiful, vivacious little sister was still missing after a week. It was only with reluctance that he and Sam had come to the conclusion that she wasn't in St. Louis anymore. They didn't know where she went to, but somewhere deep down he dreaded the worst.

Sam was staring out the window, not really taking in the scenery. In the past week since Adora had disappeared, he had completely shut down. He didn't take any interest in food or sleep, or talking about anything. He knew she was alive, but he didn't know where she was, or if she was there on her own accord. His worst thought was that she had been kidnapped by a demon for some reason. He couldn't think about anything but finding her, and he knew he needed to snap out of it. It wouldn't do her any good for him to not take care of himself, but he couldn't find the motivation to do anything. The door to the car shut, rousing him slightly. He watched with disinterested eyes as Dean walked to the front door of the house where Adora's best friend was currently living.

Dean knocked on the door, dreading what was to come. Tommy answered the door.

"Dean." He said in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"Is Zoe here?" He asked, not in the mood for small talk.

"Uh, yeah. Come on in." Tommy let the oldest Winchester in before going to get his cousin. A few minutes later, Zoe came into the room, stopping mid-bounce when she saw the look on Dean's face.

"What happened?" She asked, knowing something was wrong.

"It's Addie," Dean said, his voice cracking with emotion. "She's disappeared."

"What do you mean 'she's disappeared'?" Zoe asked, her voice getting higher with each word. "You were supposed to be having her back. You know she takes too many risks."

"I know, Zoe." Dean said. "We were hunting a shapeshifter. It said it had beat her almost to death, but we couldn't find her. We have hunters across the country looking for her, but I don't know where she is, or if she's still alive or anything." Zoe looked at Dean, her heart breaking for him, she knew Dean loved Adora more than anyone, including Sam. This had to be killing him, and she couldn't imagine how Sam was taking it. She nodded making a decision.

"Wait here," She said, walking out of the room. Dean looked after her confused, but didn't move. In five minutes, she was back with a duffel bag full of clothes and other supplies.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked, truly bewildered.

"I'm going to help you find her." Zoe said, "You lost her, I know you will find her, but I will be coming with you. After we find her, you can leave me wherever, but I am coming with you."

"Zoe, I don't know if I can protect you," Dean's voice was full of self-doubt. "I couldn't even protect Addie, and she was a full-fledged hunter." He started crying, and Zoe dropped her sack and hugged him.

"Dean, you know you can't stop me," she said to him while still holding him. "If you try to leave me behind, I will follow you." She was determined. "You need me, Dean." He looked at her his green-eyed gaze meeting hers.

"I know I won't be able to talk you into not coming," he said, resigned. "We aren't going to hunt for a while, but you can come." She smiled at him slightly, picking up her bag and following him out to the Impala.

"I have to tell Tommy," she said. He nodded and she handed him her bag and went to explain to her cousins what she was doing. Dean got in the front seat to see Sam staring at him.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam said, speaking his first full sentence in two days.

"She's coming with us," Dean answered. Sam stared at him, aghast.

"Why?" He asked.

"She wants to help look for Addie," Dean said. "She won't stay here, Sammy. If we try to leave her behind, she'll try to follow us and then she will get hurt."

"What if something happens to her, too?" Sam asked, "are we supposed to babysit her while we search for Dora?" Dean looked at his brother.

"While we're at Bobby's I'll teach her." Dean said. Sam sighed and nodded. Zoe came back and got into the backseat of the car. Sam looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked her. She nodded, looking slightly pale.

"She's my best friend, Sammy." Zoe said softly. "I would do anything for her." He nodded, swallowing the lump that was in his throat.

Piper was worried about Addie. She had spent the last week either staring out the window or holding Wyatt. She rarely spoke to anyone, but Piper knew she was processing what was going on with her. Phoebe and her had developed a good relationship, but it revolved around the two of them sitting in her room not talking. She heard the sound of an orb behind her and turned to see Paige, landing from vanquishing another minor demon.

"How did it go?" Piper asked her.

"Went up in a burst of flames with a toss of a potion." Paige answered. "Is Addie talking yet?" Piper shook her head and Paige made a sad noise.

"I wonder if she'll ever get her memory back." She said, musingly. "It must be frustrating to not know who you are." Piper nodded.

"I'm going to make dinner before I head to the club," Piper said. "Phoebe won't be here, will you make sure she eats something?" Paige nodded and Piper went to the kitchen while Paige went to shower off the residue of demon fighting.

An hour or so later, Paige had a tray of food for Addie. She was sitting in a chair, reading a book. Paige smiled at the slight improvement.

"What are you reading?" She asked, startling the girl, who actually appeared not too much younger than her. Addie smiled slightly.

"Heidi, I don't know why, but I like it." She said, "I have a feeling I've read it before."

"Well, that's good." Paige said, "I wish there was a way for us to help you get your memory back."

"I don't think anything will help." Addie said, "Leo says it will probably come back with time, but I don't want to spend all my time sitting around like an invalid. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can help me with the dishes." Paige said. Addie beamed at her.

"I'd love to!" She said. Paige smiled, glad that Addie seemed to be getting better. Addie ate her dinner and walked down the stairs with Paige, who watched her carefully to make sure she didn't fall. A quick glance at the downstairs windows had Addie frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"I need some salt," Addie answered. Paige looked at her strangely.

"I'll get you some after we finish the dishes," She said. Addie nodded and followed Paige into the kitchen. The next hour or so, Addie and Paige washed the dishes, chatting companionably about nothing over serious. There was an interesting moment when Addie, who was standing at the sink, wanted a pan that was on the stove. With a thought for it, the pan flew to her.

"Holy Shit!" Addie exclaimed causing Paige to jump.

"What?" Paige asked.

"This pan came to me by itself," Addie said, looking confused.

"Really?" Paige asked, Addie nodded. "Show me." Addie put the pan back on the stove and walked across the room. Telling the pan to come to her, both she and Paige were surprised when it flew straight to her. "Whoa." Was all Paige could say.

"You're telling me," Addie said, shaking her head in amazement.

"Is it okay if we tell my sisters?" Paige asked, "maybe we can help with this, at least." Addie nodded.

"We need salt though, and it looks like a lot of it," Addie said. Paige nodded and got her a large container of it. Addie walked through the house placing a line of salt at each window.

"Why are you doing that?" Paige asked.

"Salt repels evil," Addie explained.

"How do you know?" Paige asked.

"I don't know," Addie said. "I just know." Paige nodded her acceptance of Addie's statement and walked with her, becoming more convinced that Addie was a witch. It would explain why she was fighting a Shape Shifter when Leo found her. Paige spent the rest of the evening with Addie in her room, just hanging out. She learned that Addie was really smart, and that she had a quirky sense of humor. She also discovered that she really liked Addie, that it was hard not to, the girl was so charismatic and amazing.

When Piper and Phoebe got home, the first thing they noticed was the salt in the windows. Piper was confused by it, but let it go as Phoebe went to check on Addie.

"Somebody ward the house against evil?" She asked nonchalantly. Addie nodded.

"I don't know why, but when I saw that the house was open to an evil attack, I just had to do it." She said, "I don't even know where the idea came from." Phoebe nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, near Paige. Paige looked at her sister with seriousness.

"Actually Addie and I discovered something about her today that we want to show you guys," Paige said. Phoebe nodded, calling Piper.

"What's up?" She asked, coming in the room.

"I have something to show you," Addie said, mentally pushing the door closed. Phoebe and Piper both jumped.

"Paige?" Piper asked, Paige shook her head and the oldest Halliwell looked at Addie. "Did you do that?" Addie nodded.

"Do you think she's one of us?" Phoebe asked, looking at Paige who nodded. Phoebe then turned her attention back to Addie. "Can you do anything besides move things with your mind?"

"I don't know, I kind of discovered that by itself." Addie said. Piper looked at her curiously.

"Do you think you have magical powers?" She asked.

"I don't know," Addie repeated, getting kind of frustrated.

"We can test it to see," Phoebe said.

"How?" Addie asked.

"We give you an incantation," Phoebe explained.

"You read it with intent to cast," Piper continued.

"And if it works, we'll know you're a witch." Paige finished. Addie nodded slowly.

"Okay then," She said. "Give me the incantation."

"Hang on, let me write one." Phoebe said with a smile, jotting something down. She handed it to Addie. "It's a basic glamour spell, it won't hurt anyone." Addie nodded and read the spell to herself before saying it.

"Even though I don't want to be mean, turn Paige's hair green," she read out loud, then looked up. The sight of Paige with forest green hair made her laugh.

"I guess that answers that," Piper said, smiling.

"Haha, change it back." Paige said.

"Okay let's see..." Addie said thinking a moment before she said, "green has had it's turn, change Paige back to auburn." Paige's hair turned back to the shade of red it was before Addie's test.

"I know why Leo was sent to rescue you now," Piper said. Addie looked at her, confused. "You're like us, a witch."

Dean pulled into Bobby's junk yard near Sioux Falls, South Dakota and turned the engine to the Impala off. Bobby came out of his house, just as they were climbing out of the car.

"Hey Dean, Sam," Bobby said.

"Hey Bobby," both brothers said in unison. The older hunter looked over the three of them and then his eyes settled on Zoe.

"Who's this?" He asked Dean.

"Zoe," Dean grunted, not really wanting to talk.

"Adora's friend?" He asked, ignoring how Sam winced at her full name. Zoe shot a quick glance at Sam before answering.

"Yeah, I am." Was her snappy response, "is there a problem with that?" Bobby looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Not really, Dean here says he's gonna teach you how to be a hunter." Bobby said looking at her, "you don't really look like you can pull it off to me." Zoe literally growled at him.

"My best friend is out there, I don't know what state she's in, but she's probably alone. If I have to kill every fucking demon we come across to save her, I will and nobody will stop me." She snarled at him. Sam looked at her, a little surprised at the ferocity, but feeling the same way. Bobby put both his hands up in a gesture of surrender before turning to Dean.

"Feisty, isn't she?" He asked. Sam snorted and Zoe shot Bobby a glare before rolling her eyes and shutting the door to the Impala.

"And right here in front of you," she snapped, storming past Bobby into the house, slamming the door behind her. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance before following her into Bobby's house. Bobby followed the boys into the house to find Zoe slamming pots and pans around, trying to fix something to eat. She finally settled for making soup and sandwiches for everyone and sat down in a huff. Sam stared at his food, trying to work up an appetite, but failing. Bobby and Dean ate quickly and left the room looking at Sam with concern. Zoe watched him for a moment, until she couldn't take it much more.

"Sammy," she said, getting his attention. "You need to eat." He shrugged and she sighed, going over to his chair and sitting next to him. He looked at her with such a sad look that she felt her heart start to crumble a little more. Finally she pulled his soup in front of her. She took his spoon and filled it with some soup and she held it in front of his face, trying to make him eat. He just looked at her. "If you don't eat it like this, I will sit in your lap and force you to eat it." His hazel eyes now held a bit of a challenge with the sorrow, like he was daring her to try. "Fine then." She moved his chair out and straddled his lap, startling him. She then picked up the bowl of soup and held it at his mouth. "Drink," she ordered. When he still refused, she plugged his nose until he opened his mouth to breathe. When he did, she poured the soup into his mouth, forcing him to swallow. When it was gone, he glared at her.

"Happy now?" He asked, sarcasm tingeing his voice. She grinned at him.

"Yes," she answered. "You have to eat to keep your strength up, Sammy. How do you thing Addie will feel if you're sick because you won't eat?" Sam looked at her with guilt-ridden puppy dog eyes and Zoe groaned. "I see why Addie always called those the puppy dog eyes of doom." She said, "but you need to finish your lunch, will you eat your sandwich, or do I have to force you to eat that too?"

"I'll eat it," he said, glad that Zoe was there to help him through this. "Thank you," he finished before she got off his lap. She kissed him on the forehead and then smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't thank me," she said. "Just eat your lunch, dammit." Sam smiled slightly and took a bite of his sandwich. It tasted like cardboard to him, but with Zoe watching, he forced himself to eat the whole thing. When he was done, she smiled at him like a kid on Christmas morning. "We need groceries, will you see if Dean will loan us the Impala for the afternoon?" Sam was slightly taken aback.

"You want to spend the afternoon with me?" He asked. She nodded and he smiled, a real one this time before walking out of the room. She sighed in relief. If they stayed around the junk yard for too much longer, it was going to be obvious that she was shadowing Sam. She'd already lost one brother to sadness, she wasn't about to lose another.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Here's the last chapter for the day. Thank you all so much for reading! As we all know, I don't own Supernatural or Charmed, just playing in the sandbox.

Chapter Ten

For Addie the next three months were fascinating. She was learning so much about a side of her she was sure she hadn't known existed before her memory loss. She still couldn't explain what she'd been doing in a sewer with a shapeshifter, but she was thrilled to learn new stuff. She absorbed everything Piper, Phoebe and even Paige had to teach her. To their delight, the Book of Shadows let her touch it, a privilege only usually reserved for family, and she started going out with them to vanquish demons. She also found herself enjoying a friendship with Paige, working with Piper at P3, and shopping with Phoebe. Her life would have been perfect if she could remember who she was.

Zoe's training was going well, Dean said she was learning faster than even he did. One day, when he commented on how fast she was learning, she looked at him with puzzlement.

"I have really good motivation," was her response. She also excelled at research and was learning Latin faster than Sam did. She still hovered near Sam in some cases, but mostly she chose to stay in the background of their life. Except for one time when Sam was out helping Zoe with her shooting practice and he spaced out, when he was supposed to be correcting Zoe's technique. It didn't need correcting, so he let her empty the clip into the car door that she'd been shooting at. Dean had come out to see Sam staring off into space, apparently ignoring Zoe.

"God Dammit, Sam!" Dean yelled, "you need to pay attention!" Sam had snapped out of his daze to look at Dean, with hurt in his eyes. He knew Dean was right, he should be paying more attention to what he was doing, but Zoe didn't like it when Dean yelled at Sam, especially when he was so fragile.

"Stop yelling at him!" She snapped at Dean, "he wasn't ignoring me, I was doing what he told me to do, if he needs to space out until I need his help, it isn't hurting him!" Dean looked at Zoe with evident hurt in his green eyes. He knew she was right and that he needed to be nicer to Sam, but why did she have to be picking his side all the time. He turned to leave and Zoe felt her heart drop. She didn't mean to sound so mean, but she felt it needed to be said. Sam walked up behind her and she felt him hug her. She looked at him, surprised to see gratitude in his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Thank you," he said. "Before you, only Dora ever defended me, but it was usually from Dad. Dean has never yelled at me like that before." Zoe smiled softly before kissing his cheek.

"Anytime," she said. "You remind me of my brother, and I don't want to see the same thing happen to you that happened to him."

"What happened to him?" He asked, Zoe took a breath before she turned to him.

"He died of a broken heart," she answered. Sam looked at her with sympathy and pulled her in to hug her, and she felt a sob working it's way out. Sam held her as she cried, not only for her brother, but because of the stress that she'd been putting herself through for the past few months. He held her close as he would a sister, running his fingers through her hair and letting her cry out because he knew she needed it

As she cried, Dean came walking back to apologize to her for walking away when he saw Sam holding her. Fighting the jealousy bubble that threatened to form he walked up, feeling even more like shit when he heard her sob. Sam met his brother's eyes over Zoe's head as Dean walked up and sat down on a chair near them. As Zoe's cries slowed, she noticed that Dean was there. She looked at him, the tears in her eyes making them almost as transparent as glass.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Dean." She said, "it was mean and I shouldn't have." Dean nodded, accepting Zoe's apology.

"And I'm sorry I walked away, instead of telling you that you were right." He said. She let out a startled gasp.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She smirked at him before looking at Sam, "did he just say I was right?" Sam laughed as he let Zoe go, she turned and looked at Dean who had a smirk on his face and hugged him. He was surprised, but hugged her back. She smiled and pulled back, "I'm going to make dinner, you two should talk." She walked away, with her usual bounce in her step. When she got to the house, she grinned to see John's GMC sitting in front. She walked to the house, almost walking into the Winchester Patriarch.

"Whoa there, Zoe, careful where you walk," he said reaching out a hand to steady her. She nodded and smiled at him.

"I was just going to start dinner. I was thinking steak, will you come help me?" She rambled at him he nodded and followed her into the house. They got things ready in silence for a while. She scrubbed and prepped the potatoes for baking and set the steak to marinade while John chopped veggies for salad. She heard the screen door open and close, but as neither one of the boys appeared in her kitchen, she didn't think anything of it. After she put the potatoes in the oven she started helping John with the salad.

"So, not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?" John asked her.

"Well, since Addie disappeared, I decided to come help find her." Zoe explained, "and I wasn't taking no for an answer." John chuckled.

"Of course you wouldn't, you could outstubborn one of my kids." He commented, grinning. She nodded and he continued, "Dean's taught you the basics?"

"Yeah, and Sam's taught me how to research," she confirmed. John nodded and she spoke up, "speaking of Sam, don't be so hard on him, he's having a really rough time." John looked at her before she clarified, "he's been acting like Tim." John nodded, understanding immediately.

"Do you think he's gonna," John drew his hand across his throat for emphasis and Zoe shook her head.

"It was touch and go for a while but no." She said. John nodded and they finished making dinner in silence. Dean had been sitting outside the kitchen, debating with himself whether or not to go talk to his father, when he and Zoe started to talk. When she mentioned Tim, a hot bubble of jealousy filled his stomach and he rushed away, before he could make a sound drawing their attention to him. He went to his room and kicked the dresser, trying to vent his anger. He should have known that Zoe had someone, he just wasn't the right kind of guy for her. That realization didn't make him feel any better, but he told himself that it was how it was and that he'd need to get over her. His heart fell to his stomach as he realized he never would.

Sam heard the conversation too, but he figured Tim was Zoe's older brother. He walked into the kitchen and over to his Dad. John looked at his youngest son and smiled tightly, before turning back to the lettuce he was tearing to shreds. Sam picked up an onion and started peeling it. Zoe had just turned her back to check the potatoes when Dean came in, anger very visible in his demeanor. He glared at his family for a moment before sitting down at the table next to his father.

"Hey Dean," John said casually, dumping lettuce into the bowl.

"Hey Dad," Dean said, grabbing some tomatoes to dice. He glanced around at this small world of domestic tranquility and snorted, "well aren't we just one happy family?" Sam and Zoe shot him a glare before Zoe spoke up.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Dean just shrugged, continuing to mutilate the tomatoes. Zoe watched him for a moment and then she spoke up. "Dean, we need diced tomatoes, not tomato sauce. Dean just glared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not perfect like freaking Tim, okay?" Dean yelled at her, not noticing her flinch or the other two men staring at him in shock. "If he's so fucking amazing, why don't you go back to him?" Zoe looked at him, feeling the color drain out of her face before she answered in a low voice.

"I can't, for two reasons. One, he was my older brother, and two, he's dead." She answered walking out of the kitchen before turning and her heel and glaring at Dean, with as much hate as she could muster. "Fuck you, Dean. I don't need your bullshit." She then turned around and left the house, slamming the front door so hard that the house shook. There was a shocked silence in the kitchen before John broke it.

"Well, you certainly put your foot in your mouth this time, didn't you?" He asked. Dean was numb with surprise at Zoe's reaction, he'd never heard her react that way to anything before. John looked at his younger boy, who seemed to get what was needed and left, to find Zoe, knowing she needed a big brother at the moment.

He found her near the back quarter of the lot, where they had been training with weapons earlier that day. She was sitting in the front seat of a rust bucket, crying harder than she had earlier. Sam didn't say anything to her, he just sat on the ground, next to her and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing harder. He just sat there and held her while she cried, knowing that words were useless and that she just needed someone to hold her. As her tears died down, she noticed what a mess she'd made of Sam's shirt, it was covered with tears and makeup, both from earlier and now.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," she said, hiccuping slightly. Sam chuckled.

"It's okay, it'll wash." He responded, looking into her clear green gaze before asking, "Did Tim kill himself? She nodded.

"In the bathroom, with a noose." She replied dully. "His girlfriend that he was about to propose to had died in a car accident and he was convinced he couldn't live without her, so he hung himself. I was the one who found him." Sam looked at her, realization dawning on him.

"That's why you've been so worried about me since Dora disappeared," he said. She nodded and continued.

"You were completely shut down like he was, I couldn't watch you die the same way, especially since you and I both know that she's alive somewhere," Zoe said. "You're like a brother to me, Sam. I already lost one, I don't want to lose another." Sam nodded and pulled her close.

"I promise," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. She looked at him hope warring with doubt in her green eyes.

"You promise what?" She asked.

"I promise that you will never lose me because I kill myself," Sam said. Zoe smiled at him and snuggled back into his shirt, letting him keep the demons of her past away for a few more moments.

Back at the house, John was making a phone call, after having left his son in the kitchen to realize how disgusted he was with himself. The line rang three times before anyone answered.

"Hello?" The familiar male voice answered.

"Leo?" John said, confirming that it was the Whitelighter.

"Yeah, John?" Leo responded, John made a noise of affirmation. "What can I do for you?"

"I actually need to speak to one of the girls, are they available?" John asked. Leo was silent for a moment before he responded.

"I think Phoebe or Paige are here, let me check." Leo said.

"Okay," John responded, hearing the twinkle sound that always went with orbing. A minute later, Phoebe was on the phone.

"Hey, John!" She said, "what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I found the Colt." John answered.

"That's great!" Phoebe said, "and yet, I don't get that you're all that happy at the moment. Have you not found your daughter yet?"

"No, It's been months, I'm not even sure if she's still alive." John said, allowing the hopelessness to come out. "Dean fears the worst and it's making him edgy and Sam is just depressed all the time, I'm afraid I'm going to lose my boys too." He broke off with a sob in his voice.

"Maybe we can help find her," Phoebe said. "We have a lot of contacts, so we can help look. Come back to San Francisco after you deal with Azazel." John smiled.

"Why didn't I think of asking you girls before?" John asked.

"Because you're a stubborn man, John Winchester." Phoebe said, smiling. "Bring your boys this time, it's time they meet us."

"Will do, Pheebs," John said, using her nickname. "See you after we deal with this thing." He hung up the phone and turned to see Dean standing there, with accusation and annoyance in his eyes.

"Who was that?" He asked, "and what's the Colt?"

"A daughter of an old friend," John said dismissively. "The Colt is a gun designed to kill any supernatural creature, we should be able to kill the yellow-eyed demon with it. They helped me find it."

"God, Dad," Dean said. "Is that demon all you ever think about? Your obsession with it is gonna get you killed one day."

"I've been looking for it since the fire, Dean." John said, "you should understand."

"Oh I understand all right," Dean snapped. "You're so obsessed with hunting this thing that you went and left Addie alone in some town where you knew I wouldn't be able to get a hold of her. She's missing, Dad and all you care about is killing this demon. Your obsession is tearing our family apart and you don't seem to care. Haven't you seen it, Dad? Sam looks like he's about to fall apart because the love of his life is gone. You haven't even talked to him, have you?" John just stared at his son.

"Of course you would see that, Dean." John said, "You just pushed away the girl you love over a misunderstanding. Don't tell me that I'm pushing my family apart when you're doing the same thing." Dean looked at him, shocked.

"How long have you known?" He asked, "I hadn't even fully admitted it to myself until earlier today." John smirked at his son.

"Dean, I'm your father," he began. "I've known you and Zoe were meant for each other since you described meeting her almost three years ago. You need to find her, apologize and tell her how you feel, or she is going to leave, and she may take Sam with her." Dean's fist clenched and John clarified, "they will leave to find Addie on their own, not to be together. They think they are the only two who still think she's alive, and I'm beginning to think that she's not, but I have to take this demon out." Dean nodded and walked out of the room, still stiff and angry at his father, but realizing that he was right. Bobby came out of the next room, chuckling.

"Another bonding moment with one of your boys, John?" Bobby asked, shaking his head. John just looked at Bobby and shook his head and Bobby continued, "Were you on the phone with Phoebe Halliwell?" John nodded. "How are they doing since Prue's death?"

"Better," John said, "Apparently Patty had a relationship with her Whitelighter, Sam and they had a daughter, too." Bobby whistled.

"I thought that was against the rules," Bobby said. John nodded.

"It was, the rules have changed since then." John stated and Bobby snorted.

"So there's a new Halliwell?" Bobby asked. John nodded.

"Yep, the Power of Three remains intact." He confirmed and Bobby grinned.

"Good, cuz this world needs them," He said. "How else are they doing?"

"Well, Piper married her Whitelighter, Leo and they have a son, Wyatt." John said.

"Hang on, Leo? Was his last name Wyatt?" Bobby said. John nodded.

"That's where they got the name from, they were all surprised when he turned out to be a boy, that no one had a boys name picked out." John said.

"I served in World War Two with Leo Wyatt, it makes sense that he would become a guardian angel," Bobby remembered. "Got killed in the line of duty saving mine and a whole bunch of other people's asses. He was a damn good medic." John nodded, and Bobby continued, "Anyways, sounds like Piper's breaking all sorts of traditions."

"Yeah, she's an amazing woman," John said. "They helped me find the Colt, too." Bobby nodded and John handed it to him.

"It's a beauty," He said. A door opened and shut and they heard two sets of footsteps coming up behind them. John turned to see Sam and Zoe standing there.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing to the gun.

"It's a gun that will let us kill that yellow-eyed demon," John said, Sam nodded.

"After we do that, what then Dad?" Sam asked, Zoe looked a little shaken, but understood Sam's need to get some of his frustration out.

"After that, we find Adora." John said. Sam looked at him with hope in his eyes. "If she's alive, we will find her, I promise you Sam." Sam let out a sob and Zoe pulled him close, hugging him.

"We kill this yellow-eyed thing first?" She asked, John nodded and she grinned, "Well then, allons-y!"

Three weeks later all hell broke loose, literally. The yellow eyed demon had given them the slip and then caused a car crash, putting Dean in a coma. Zoe stood next to his bed, gripping his hand like if she'd let it go, he'd die. Sam was looking lost and John was looking guilty as hell over something. He and Sam kept getting in a fight over what to do about Dean and Zoe couldn't really handle it at the moment. Finally she snapped.

"Enough!" She said loud enough to get their attention. "We have a lot on our plates right now. We still have to find that damn demon, and look for my best friend." She was carefully not mentioning that it looked like Dean wasn't going to pull out of the coma he was in, and that her heart was breaking because of it. "We've lost enough as a family, you two need to stop butting heads and get along!" Sam nodded, looking ashamed of himself, but John stared at her a minute before nodding. He turned to leave the room, before looking at Sam.

"I promise not to hunt that demon without you, Sammy." He said before leaving the room. Zoe looked at Sam with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." She said, before slouching down beside Dean like she had been before. Sam looked at her. The demon had beat the shit out of her and she was somehow still standing. He studied her face, noticing the bruises on her skin, her split lip and spectacular black eye. He turned and left the room, unnoticed by her as she ran her fingers through Dean's hair. "I love you, Dean." was all she whispered. Sam came back in holding an icepack and gently placed it over her worst looking bruise. She flinched at first from the cold, but relaxed as she realized it was soothing. She looked up to see Sam sitting next to her.

"If he wakes up, are you going to tell him?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think he feels the same way." Zoe said, "he's not like you, if he felt something for me, he would have said so." She leaned her head against Sams shoulder, as weariness began to fill her body. Sam noticed the slight dig about him waiting so long to tell Adora, but let it go as he knew her nerves were shot. She started snoring softly as he looked at his big brother.

"You gotta wake up, man." Sam said softly, "She needs you, hell I need you." Sam could have sworn he heard Dean chuckle as he looked at his face to see no change.

Addie didn't know where she was. One minute, she was sleeping in her bed in San Francisco, the next she was in a hospital room. There was a man in the bed who was obviously in a coma and two other people, one man and one woman, sitting next to him, looking sad. The conscious man was the most gorgeous person she'd ever seen in her life, and the female was pale, with black hair and purple streaks. She felt a pull towards them, but didn't really understand what it was for. She was confident they couldn't see her and she walked over to the man in the bed to smooth her hand over his hair.

"Addie," a husky voice said her name and she spun around, to see the spirit form of the man standing behind her. "How are you here?"

"I don't know," she said. "I don't even know where here is. The last thing I know is going to sleep, and I woke up here." She thought for a moment, "maybe I'm astral projecting. They said it might happen." She then looked at the spirit with confusion. "Do I know you?" He stared at her blankly before laughing.

"Of course, I find you and you can't remember me," He said. "Life seems to be having a joke on me." Addie smiled softly.

"What happened?" She asked him, "to you, I mean."

"I was in a car accident." The man explained, "after having the crap beat out of me by my dad, who was possessed by a demon."

"I'm sorry," Addie said. "I hate demons." The man seemed surprised.

"You know about demons?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I live with a family that slays them on a regular basis." She said, "they're teaching me their style, but for some reason, I already know how to fight and things."

"Why do you keep saying you don't remember," He asked another question.

"Because I don't," she answered. "I woke up one day, surrounded by people I didn't know, in a house I didn't know, with no knowledge of who I am. There are some clues though, but I don't know what they mean."

"Like what?" He couldn't help but ask.

"As soon as I could get around, I lined all the windows with salt," she said. "And I'm here, with you, and your injury means something to me, but I don't know who you are." She sounded frustrated.

"I'm Dean," he said. She smiled at him, before frowning and turning around.

"Someone's coming," she said. A mist came pouring in from a nearby radiator and a demon formed.

"It's your lucky day, kid." He said, before smacking Dean on the forehead. The demon then turned to her, grinning. "Wandering a little far from your body, aren't you." Addie didn't even stop to think, she moved the empty bed in the hospital room between her and the demon. 'Wake up.' she thought, 'come on, Addie. Wake Up!' The next thing she knew, she was sitting in her bed, breathing deeply.

Dean sat up, gasping for air. Zoe and Sam looked up in amazement. "Dean," Zoe breathed, before all the energy went out of her body. Dean looked around, surprise on his face.

"Addie," he whispered, getting Sam's attention.

"What?" He asked.

"Addie was here," Dean said. "She's alive, Sammy." Sam let out a sob of relief.

"She's here?" He asked.

"I don't think so," Dean answered. "I remember talking to her."

"Dean, you aren't making any sense." Sam said.

"I know, it's all getting fuzzy, but she's alive. We need to remember that." Dean said, forcefully. He then looked at Zoe, who'd fainted. "Is she okay?"

"She's been sick with worry about you," Sam told him. "She loves you, you need to talk to her about it. I don't know how you feel about her, but you need to let her know." Dean nodded, moving his hand over to her head, letting his fingers run through her hair. Realization shone in Sam's eyes. "You feel the same." Dean nodded again, swallowing hard. Neither of them noticed John standing in the door making sure both his boys were okay before turning back to the demon standing next to him. It's yellow eyes shone as it smirked.

"You ready?" It asked, turning to go back to his room. John followed it, pulling out the Colt.

"Yep," he said, handing it over. The demon smiled and placed it's hand on his forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- I'm so sorry, I feel terrible about this but I had to do it. I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter 011

Addie was getting out of bed a week after her dream/astral projection ordeal when she heard Piper crying in her room. Concerned that something had happened to Leo, she went to see what was up. Piper was sitting on her bed, phone dropped in her lap, with tears flowing down her face.

"Piper," she asked softly, getting the older woman's attention. "What's wrong?" Piper looked at her, tears in her eyes.

"I just got a call from a friend of my Grams named Bobby Singer," Piper said. "A friend of mine just died." Addie immediatly felt an instant moment of sadness for her friend.

"I'm sorry," she said. "What was his name?" Piper looked up at her for an instant before answering.

"It was John." Piper said, "John Winchester." Addie felt an instant pain in her heart before she started crying. She didn't know why the death of a man she didn't know would hurt her so badly, but she was sobbing her heart out. Piper just reached out and held her, not sure of what else to do.

"I'm sorry," she said, gasping for air. "I don't know why I'm crying so hard, but it feels so horrible." Piper ran her hands up and down Addie's back, comforting the girl.

"It's okay, we all have to cry sometime." Piper said. After a while, Addie stopped crying so hard, letting out the occasional sigh, but mostly stopping. "Feel better?" Addie nodded before standing up.

"I'm going to make pancakes." She said getting up to go down to the kitchen. Piper nodded, understanding the need for comfort food. Addie went down to the kitchen and starting to gather the ingredients for pancakes. Leo came downstairs to help her make them.

"So, you had break down with Piper today, huh?" He asked, cracking eggs into a bowl for her.

"Yeah," she said. "I don't know what happened. Piper just told me about your friend, and I started crying." Leo looked at her with concern.

"Maybe you have an empathy gift," he said. She looked at him worriedly.

"Maybe," she said. "I hope not." Leo looked at her with understanding.

"I understand, Empathy isn't the easiest of gifts." He said. He walked over to her and cautiously put his arms around her. She leaned into him, needing the comfort. The phone rang, interrupting the moment. Addie decided to answer it, while Leo stirred the batter.

"Halliwell residence," she said.

"Hey, it's Darryl." The voice on the other line said.

"Oh hey, Darryl, what can we do for you?" Addie asked.

"We found a dead body and I think it's something you girls can help with." Darryl said. "Can you come down to the station?"

"I can get Paige to bring me." Addie said, "see you after breakfast?"

"Okay, Addie, see you then." Darryl hung up. She returned to Leo in the kitchen. He had just finished mixing the batter and was making bacon.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"It was Darryl," Addie said. "He said they had a strange body in the morgue he wanted us to check out. Thinks it's right down our alley." Leo nodded and Addie continued, "I told him I'd see if Paige wants to orb over there after breakfast. Piper has things with the club, Phoebe has to go to the paper and I know you have babysitting duty today." Leo grinned. "So that just leaves Paige and I."

"Makes sense," he said, he then took a closer look at Addie, who was beginning to fidget as she watched the pancakes cook. "Is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"Yeah," she said. "I think I astral projected the other night." Leo looked at her, startled. "I know we talked about the possibility, because of Prue, but I wasn't expecting it and it was kinda shocking."

"I bet," Leo said. "Where did you go?"

"I don't know," Addie said. "One moment I was in bed, the next, I was in a hospital room. There was a guy there in spirit form, he could see me, but the others in the room couldn't. He said his name was Dean and he'd been in a car accident caused by a demon."

"Maybe you went to him because of the demon." Leo said, "we do protect the innocents after all." Addie nodded.

"Maybe, I hate all this hypothesizing though." Addie shook her head, "I hate not knowing who I am." Leo nodded understandingly, the rest of their conversation was cut short as the sound of the sisters coming down the stairs caught their distraction. Phoebe was the first in the kitchen.

"Oooh pancakes," she said, sadness tinging her voice. "I guess we all need some comfort today." Paige followed, looking pale and sad and Piper was the last one in, holding Wyatt who was looking around, wondering why everyone was so upset.

"Who was on the phone?" Paige asked.

"Darryl," Addie answered. "He says there's something we need to look at." Paige nodded.

"So who's going?" Piper asked.

"You have things to do for the club today, Phoebe has work and Paige and I were planning a girl's day while Leo babysat," Addie said, "so I thought Paige and I could check it out on our way to the mall." Paige nodded her agreement and Piper frowned.

"Are you sure you can do this, Addie?" She asked. "I know you're going to be with Paige, but you're both relatively new at this."

"What better way to learn?" Leo, Addie, Paige and Phoebe all said at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing. Then Leo added, "I will be on call and ready to help if they need anything." Piper finally nodded.

"Okay, but be careful." She said.

"Of course," Addie said, before a feeling of dejavu washed over her.

Dean spent a couple of days rebuilding the Impala. He spent every moment he could working on it. When he wasn't, he was spending time with Zoe, who was usually content to watch him work, or get him tools or whatever needed to be done. Sam came out and would try to get him to talk but he would keep brushing it off, mostly because thinking about his dad, and Addie just hurt too much. He had fixed most of the car, but the trunk cover when he accidentally stripped out a bolt trying to get it off. Something inside of him snapped and he started beating the trunk with a crowbar. Zoe was just coming out with a bottle of water for him and a sandwich when she saw him.

"You know, ther are easier ways of fixing the car than that." She said, getting his attention.

"I'm aware," Dean growled at her. She looked at him and set his stuff down on a makeshift table that was near the car.

"I know you're hurting, Dean, and I really am sorry for that." Zoe said, "I'm here if you need to talk." Dean dropped the crowbar and looked at her.

"What about after we find Addie," he asked. "What then?" Zoe was surprised at his question.

"I don't know what you mean." She said, "what do you mean what then?"

"I mean what do you want to do after we find Addie?" Dean said. "Are you just gonna leave m-us?" He was looking at her intensly, fear mixing with something she couldn't quite identify in his eyes. She walked over to him and looked back at him, not sure what she was doing.

"I already told you that you're gonna have to leave me somewhere to get rid of me," Zoe said. "I can't imagine being anywhere else." Dean reached out and cupped her face, his thumb lightly grazing her bottom lip and she felt herself quiver slightly at the excitement running through her veins. His breath hitched slightly before he pulled his hand away from her. She almost whimpered at the loss of contact. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"You don't have to take care of us, Zoe." He said, "I know you have a life and family outside of this. You don't have to give it up." She looked at him disbelievingly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She said, "ever since Addie told me that you guys hunted the things that go bump in the night, things I knew were real mind you, I knew I wanted to travel with you. Yeah, I wanted it to be under different circumstances, but life goes on. The need to be with you runs in my veins like giant radioactive rubber pants!" Dean snorted slightly.

"Can't talk you out of staying with us, then." He smiled.

"Nope," she said, smiling back. "The pants command me, do not ignore my veins." He started laughing, realizing she'd been purposely misquoting the cartoon. She suddenly got serious. "I won't leave you, Dean. It would be easier to remove my heart." Realizing she probably said too much, she turned around to walk away when he caught her arm.

"Do you mean that?" He asked as serious as she'd turned. She nodded and he smiled at her, before leaning in to kiss her.

"Dean!" Sam's voice came through the junk yard. "Bobby has a hunt he needs us to do!" Dean groaned, pulling away from Zoe and looking at his little brother.

"Okay then, where are we going?" He asked.

"San Francisco," Sam said. "Bobby thinks it's a Werewolf."

Addie and Paige drove to the police station and were in Darryl's office shortly after breakfast. The detective was already there. Addie smiled at him and handed him a portion of the pancakes and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Addie, you're a lifesaver." Darryl said, sipping the coffee.

"Don't mention it," Addie said, smiling at the detective. "What did you need to show us?"

"The body's in the morgue." Darryl said, leading them. "It looks like an animal attack, but the heart is missing." Paige nodded to Addie and they followed the detective down to the basement. The body was shredded almost beyond recognition, but there were no bite marks.  
"You said the heart was missing?" Addie asked. The mortician nodded. "Sounds like a Werewolf." Paige looked surprised to recognise him.

"That's Nate Mulligan," she said, shocking Darryl.

"Yeah," he said, "you know him?"

"Yeah, I used to work with him when I was a social worker. Good lawyer, bit of a letch, though." Paige said, "who found him?"

"His assistant, Madison Owens." Darryl said, checking his notes. "You know her too?"

"Yeah, we've gotten drinks together a time or two." Paige confirmed, "would it be okay if we stopped by and checked her out for signs of Werewolf bite?"

"Knock yourself out," Darryl said. They left the morgue and Paige got her address from Darryl before they left. Since they were already close, they decided to stop by that morning. When Madison opened the door, she was surprised.

"Paige Matthews?" She said, with a question in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Detective Morris sent us over," Paige said with sympathy in her voice. "He thought we might be able to help you."

"Help me with what?" She asked, letting them in.

"My sister and I," Paige motioned to Addie as she spoke. "Believe you're in a little bit of trouble." Madison looked surprised.

"Have you been attacked in the past month by anyone?" Addie asked her.

"Yeah, I was mugged last month, but what does that have to do with my boss's death?" Madison asked, confused. Before they could answer though, there was another knock on the door Paige and Addie looked at each other, startled. Madison recovered quickly and put on a robe to seem naked as she opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Madison Owens?" One of the men asked, raising his eyebrow, seeing her in only a robe. She nodded and he continued, "I'm Detective Dante, this is my partner, Detective Landis, we're from the SFPD, we have some questions for you about your boss, Nate Mulligan, do you have a moment to talk to us?"

"I've already given my statement," Madison objected.

"Just clearing up a few loose ends," The man said. Madison looked at them for a moment before nodding.

"Just wait out here for a moment, so I can put some clothes on." She said. Detective Landis nodded and she shut the door, turning to look at a very shocked Paige. "What do I do now?"

"We're gonna hide in your bedroom," Addie said. "Answer their questions, but don't let them know we're here. I don't think they're going to hurt you, even if they aren't from the precinct. We will explain why we're here after you talk to them." She and Paige went into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed. Paige looked at Addie.

"What do we do if she is a Were?" Addie asked, "is there a cure in the Book?"

"I don't know, we'll have to check, and she'll probably have to be in wolf form for it to work." Paige said.

"We can ask Piper to look before she goes out," Addie said. Paige nodded and handed Addie her phone.

"Hey Piper are you at home?" Addie asked when the oldest Halliwell sister got on.

"Yeah, I am," Piper said. "I don't have to leave for a half hour, why?"

"Can you look up Weres in the Book really quick?" Addie asked, "we need to know if there's a cure."

"Okay, hang on a second." Piper's breathing became slightly labored as she jogged up the stairs. A few minutes later, Addie heard a rustling of pages being turned quickly. "Here we go, Weres. Yes there is a potion that can cure one, but they have to be in their animal form and it will only work if its the first full moon of turning. Does that help?"

"Yes it does, thanks Piper." Addie said, disconnecting.

"So?" Paige asked.

"There's a potion that will work if it's the first full moon. If not, it's vanquishing time," Addie said. Paige nodded. They listened to the two faux detectives asking Madison some questions about her relationship with her boss, and her personal life. Addie looked at Paige with some confusion as they listened.

"It sounds like they know what they're looking for." Addie said.

"They're probably hunters," Paige responded.

"Could be handy to have in a tight spot," Was Addie's next comment. Paige nodded, they heard the two leave with a promise to be in touch if they had any questions. After Madison shut the front door, she walked into her room. The two witches looked at her.

"Okay, Paige, spill." Madison said, "those guys were looking for something. What's going on?"

"It's complicated," Paige began. "Maybe we should sit down." Madison led the way into the dining room where they sat down at the table.

"Okay the simplest explanation is we are witches." Paige said, Madison made a scoffing noise. "Yeah, I know it sounds crazy, but we can prove it."

"All right then, prove it." Madison said with a challenge in her voice. Addie raised her eyebrow at her.

"Madison needs to know what we say is true, so turn her hair blue," Addie said. Madison's hair turned a bright blue. Addie then caused a mirror that had been on the wall to float over to them, showing Madison her new hair color. Madison raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously?" She asked with some surprise. "I challenge you to prove that you're witches and you magically turn my hair blue and cause my mirror to float?" Addie smirked.

"Just keep looking at the mirror." Addie said. "She doesn't believe what's seen, turn her eyes green." Madison's eyes instantly turned a poison green.

"Whoa, okay then." Madison said. "So you're witches? How can you help me?"

"First of all, Addie, change her back." Paige said.

"Okay, okay." Addie said, thinking for a moment before saying. "Now that Madison has learned, her original looks need to be returned." Madison's hair and eyes turned back to their original colors and she laughed slightly.

"Now back to your question." Paige said, watching as Addie sent the mirror back to where it had been. "We believe you were the one who attacked your boss." Madison looked at her with some surprise.

"And that helps me how?" She asked.

"Well we don't think you were human when you did it." Addie clarified. "We think that when you were mugged last month, it was really a Werewolf attack, we can brew a potion to cure you, but you have to be in wolf form for it to work and we have to kill your sire first. Plus this would have to be the first full moon in which you changed."

"And what if it doesn't work?" She asked, "would you kill me?"

"We could lock you in a cage for nights of the full moon," Addie said, trying to be helpful.

"Is your potion guaranteed?" Madison asked.

"Nothing is guaranteed, except death." Addie said. Madison swallowed and nodded.

"Go ahead and look," she said. "If I'm a Werewolf, do what you have to do." Addie nodded and immediately went to the back of her neck. She lifted her hair and looked at Paige.

"Looks like Cujo did get his teeth in you," Addie said, "you said it was last month right?" Madison nodded.

"We will have to find your sire before we can cure you." Paige said, "it's obvious that he's marked you for a mate, so we would have to kill him." She looked uncomfortable with the thought. "Where were you when you were attacked?"

"Hunter's Point," she answered. Addie and Paige exchanged glances.

"Sounds like we need to check it out." Paige said, "but we'll have to have Piper and Phoebe with us, they won't let us go alone."

"Right." Addie said, before looking at Madison. "You need to lock yourself in a closet tonight before you go to sleep. Don't have anyone over, we'll see you tomorrow after we find your sire and get rid of him." Madison nodded and they left, not noticing the Impala parked across the street from them or the two brothers who were watching them.

Dean and Sam watched the two redheads get into the light green bug that was parked outside Madison Owen's apartment building. Zoe was asleep in the backseat, as she was exhausted, having driven most of the way so the boys could rest. As the bug drove away Dean looked at Sam with a worried look.

"Think they're gonna be a problem?" He asked. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, as long as they don't distract us from the job." He said to his older brother. "The younger girl kinda looks like Dora, though."

"Just because she is around the same height, and has red hair." Dean said, dismissively. "She should be in the MidWest, Sammy, not on the west coast." Sam nodded, sighing.

"What are we going to do about the Werewolf?" He asked.

"We should check out the ex boyfriend, he sounds like our Cujo." Dean said, chuckling as they pulled away from the curb.

"So, Mall?" Addie asked Paige.

"We really should make a vanquishing potion for the Were." Paige said.

"Or we could just get a silver bullet, or silver knives and fling them at him," Addie said, dismissively. Paige snorted. "Come on, Paige, we can make a vanquishing potion in like ten minutes and you know Phoebe and Piper aren't going to want us to go out by ourselves." Paige agreed and they started driving to the mall. "It's not just for show, Paige's hair is now rainbow." Addie whispered. Paige's hair turned a bright array of colors.

"What was that?" Paige asked.

"Nothing," Addie smirked. Paige looked in the mirror to check lanes before changing lanes, but got distracted by the rainbow hues in her hair.

"Seriously?" She asked. "You are so gonna get it." Addie giggled while Paige thought up a quick rhyme.

"I need to get in on the fun, turn Addies hair the color of the sun," Paige grinned as Addies hair turned yellow. Addie giggled.

"This is getting good, make her hair change for her mood." She said smiling. Paige shook her head, as her hair turned bright pink. They pulled into the mall and Addie scampered out of the car before Paige could retaliate. It didn't stop her though.

"Orange with Purple stripes is whats wanted, change it now before I am haunted," Paige chanted and Addie's hair changed accordingly. She laughed at Paige before the two bounced into the mall.

"I need some new pants," Paige said.

"I need a new corset dress," Addie said, "for the next night I work at the club."

"Why do you like those?" Paige asked, "they're so restrictive."

"But they make me look fantastic!" Addie said. "I should also get some new underthings too. I like knowing I look pretty underneath my clothes, even if I don't want someone to see them."

"Plus you never know when you'll find someone," Paige said. Addie felt a weird skip of her heart and she knew something was missing. She quickly dismissed the feeling and the girls walked into the mall. The afternoon was spent shopping and having a fun time. Paige got the jeans she was looking for and Addie got a purple and turquoise dress, it had a mini skirt that was tutu style and while the top wasn't corsetted, like she had orginially wanted, it was form fitting and Paige agreed she looked fantastic. They also stopped by a Victoria's Secret and bought underwear to match her dress and some killer black stillettos. Both girls were happy with their purchases and headed back to the manor to make the vanquishing potion. That evening, before Piper went to the club, they talked about the Werewolf problem. Piper agreed that Phoebe, Paige and Addie should go look for it while she went to run the club.

Paige orbed them to Hunter's Point and they immediately split up to look for the Werewolf. Addie, wanting to perfect her glamour charms, had turned her hair blonde and her blue eyes brown and dressed like a prostitute. She carried the vanquishing potion, and walked briskly. After about three hours, the sisters met up and agreed that there would be no wolf attacks in that area that night, so they would come back the next night.

Zoe paced the hotel room. She was sure Sam and Dean had left her ther because they were just doing research on the Werewolf and they weren't sure who it was. Zoe had listened to them and her vote was on the paralegal, but she didn't say anything. She did glare at Dean when he mentioned how pretty this Madison Owens was, but figured that she had no right to say anything about it. She was getting sick of being stuck in the room, though and she wanted to go out. Thankfully, there was a TV and she decided to just sit there and watch it. It was nearing two AM when the boys finally came back.

"So you definantly think Kurt is the wolf?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah, it was near his apartment, if it's not him, then who?" Dean reasoned. "That cop won't be able to tell us, poor bastard lost his heart." Zoe looked up as they came in.

"Everything all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but we are going to ask you to keep an eye on Madison while we go check on Kurt in person," Sam said. "Neither one of us wants to be alone with her."

"Keep an eye out for mysterious redheads," Dean added. "There were two of them in a green bug there today, I don't know what they know, but I think they're involved. Zoe nodded taking her assignment seriously.

The next morning, Addie skipped down the stairs feeling very light and happy. Paige was already there making omlettes. She handed Addie one that was filled with sausages and mushrooms along with the swiss cheese she loved so much. She did think the omlette was too big, so she gave half of it to Leo, who wolfed it down without a problem. A wistful expression crossed her face.

"What?" Leo asked her. "I feel like there's somebody I'm supposed to be sharing my morning eggs with. I just don't know who."

"Did you dream again?" Leo asked. She shook her head no, "at least not that I remember." Paige handed her a cup of coffee and she sipped it, wondering if the person she knew she was missing, even if she couldn't remember him, missed her too. After breakfast, Paige and Addie orbed into Madison's bedroom. They heard voices in the living room, and they recognized them as the faux Detectives from the other day.

"Be better if one of us stay here to protect you," they heard the one who called himself Dante say.

"I wish we could get out there and see them," Paige said.

"I could turn you into a man," Addie offered.

"Turn yourself into a man," Paige snapped.

"No, you lost the prank war." Addie snapped back. Paige sighed and nodded so Addie whispered. "In order to complete our plan, make Paige look like a man." Paige changed into a very handsome man, and she sauntered out into the living room, much to a very shocked audience.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" She asked, kissing Madison on the cheek and whispering in her ear. "It's me, Paige, go along with it."

"These two detectives are here to offer me some kind of protection." Madison said, emphasizing the word detective. "They want to leave this girl here to guard me." Paige looked over the three people there.

"Is this about that wolf attack on your boss?" She asked. Madison nodded, "A little extra protection can't hurt, just remember what we talked about." Madison nodded and Detective Dante made a scoffing noise. Paige looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me detective, do you know Detective Jenkins?" She asked, "he's a good friend of mine. Why don't I ask him why you're still harassing my girl." Addie heard this and rolled her eyes, of course Paige would overact, she really needed to tone it down a couple of notches. Detective Landis' eyes grew wide and he quickly said, "no need to involve Jenkins, just want to add some protection." Paige nodded.

"Like I said, good idea." She said, "Now if you'll excuse us, I need to get ready for work and Madison here needs to give me a proper send off." She winked voyeuristic-ally before dragging Madison to her room. When they got there, she turned and glared at Addie. "There, change me back now." Addie smirked.

"I don't know, Paige, you make a cute guy," Addie said. "I don't feel very poetic at the moment." Paige glared at her and she put her hands up in mock surrender. "Since what we need is done turn Paige back to a woman." Paige turned back into her womanly shape and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that but we needed to talk to you privately." Paige said. "Did you get out of your room?"

"I don't think so." Madison said.

"Good," Paige answered. "We looked for the Were last night and had no luck. There are still five nights left. We will find him and cure you. We already have that potion made." Madison smiled before looking at the door to her room.

"What about them," she asked.

"We're pretty sure they're demon hunters," Addie said. "They're here to protect you, even if they aren't cops." Madison nodded.

"Okay, you track down this Werewolf guy, kill him, and then cure me?" She asked.

"That's the plan," Addie said.

"We have to go," Paige said, "we'll check in on you tomorrow." Madison nodded and turned her back to leave her room. She heard a twinkling noise behind her and turned to see Paige and Addie gone. She shook her head and walked into the living room.

Paige and Addie orbed back to the manor. Addie was smirking and Paige was kinda irritated.

"Remind me again why I had to be the guy?" She asked.

"Because you lost the hair war yesterday, and because I said the encantation before you could." Addie said, smirking even more. Leo heard them and came downstairs.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The two fake detectives that we think are hunters were at Madison's when we orbed in." Paige said. "Addie disguised me as a guy so we could tell her we were there."

"Okay..." Leo trailed off confused, "and what does this have to do with hair color?"

"It's like this," Addie said, thinking quickly and turning to Paige to whisper, "Do you think we should show him?" Paige nodded.

"You do it though," She said. Addie agreed and turned to Leo, who was now watching them warily.

"This is a spell, simple as a flower. No need for a big stink. Lasting for an hour. Change Leo's hair bright pink," Addie said, Leo's hair turned bright pink and Paige snorted.

Leo looked in a mirror and admired the spellwork before looking at Addie, "it'll only last an hour?"

"Yeah, I've been practicing my glamour spells." She said.

"You're doing a good job at it." Leo said. "So you two have hair color wars to work on the spells?"

"Yeah," Paige said. "It's just so we can come up with rhymes on the spot for spells. Addie is really good at it."

"Really?" Leo said, interested in this new ability. "Can you change something into something else?"

"I turned Paige into a guy." Addie said.

"Show me," Leo said. Addie looked at Paige, who shrugged.

"In order to complete our plan, turn Paige into a man." Addie said, and Paige turned into the man from before. Leo whistled in appreciation, and Addie turned her back, using the earlier incantation. Paige shook her head as the magic washed over her again.

"I honestly can't believe how powerful you are," she said, bemusedly. Addie smiled, before yawning.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap," she said. "Wake me up for lunch." Paige nodded as she left the room before looking at Leo.

"I think some things are starting to come back to her," she said. "Maybe." Leo shrugged.

"I still want to know why she was in that sewer if she didn't know she was a witch," he said.

"Maybe she was a hunter," Paige suggested. Leo looked at her in surprise, because he actually hadn't thought that before.

"I wonder if any young women have gone missing who fit her description," Leo said. "I guess I can start in St. Louis, as that's where I found her."

"If she's a hunter, she might not be on record," Paige pointed out. Leo nodded.

"It's a start though." He said, Paige agreed with him before yawning widely herself.

"I think I'll take a leaf out of Addie's book and go take a nap as well," she said, leaving the room. Leo stood there for a moment before smiling. He actually had a place to start, so he could help Addie find the people who were hopefully looking for her.

Meanwhile, Addie was astral projecting again. She was in a hotel room with two beds there were two guys in the room. Both of the guys were arguing about something, but she really didn't understand what. She recognized the one guy who'd called himself Dean, but the other, more devastatingly gorgeous one, she didn't know.

"Damnit, Sammy!" Dean yelled, "I know you think you saw Addie yesterday, and if we weren't on a hunt, I'd help you turn every brick in this town over looking for her. Obviously, she doesn't want to be found, or we would have found her by now." Sammy looked like his world was ending. "Isn't it enough to know she's alive somewhere?"

"Yeah, Dean. I guess it will have to be. I can't believe Zoe agrees with you on this one." Sammy said. Addie was surprised that these two men knew her, but she didn't have a clue who they were. The weird thing to her was that she felt like she should know them. She felt a pull on her line and realized her body was waking up, so she willed herself back to it. She gazed at the two men who meant something to her, but she didn't know what. She sat up and got out of her bed, flipping her hand to make it. She then ran downstairs to find Leo. He was sitting in the living room, holding a fussy Wyatt.

"What did you do to him now?" Addie asked, teasing him. Wyatt turned to her and immediately orbed into her arms. "Oh, he wanted me." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Did you have a good nap?" He asked her.

"Yeah, except I astral projected again." She said, "It was to the same two guys as before."

"Maybe they mean something to you," Leo said. She nodded.

"They do, but I don't know what." Addie said, sounding frustrated. "I hate this. If it weren't for personal gain, I would write a spell to make my memory come back."

"Maybe there's a reason for this to happen." Leo suggested. Addie snorted.

"Yeah, the universe is having one over on me." She laughed. Leo smiled, she noticed Wyatt was asleep and she carried him upstairs to tuck him in. Then she went downstairs to make lunch, all thought of her dream out of her head.

That night Phoebe, Paige and Addie went to Hunter's Point to try their luck with the Werewolf again, and again they had no luck. Addie wasn't too surprised the Were hadn't shown it's wolfy face yet. The full moon wasn't officially until the next night anyways. The next day flew by, with the Hunters finding out that Madison was a Were, but they weren't too worried about being able to cure her. Paige had found out by listening that two of them were staying at the apartment to make sure she didn't get out while one of them were actually going to be looking on the point.

Piper and Phoebe were unable to go, but Addie and Paige assured them that they had this in the basket. They took enough vanquishing potion for an army, liquid silver, and they were the two most powerful. Piper reluctantly agreed to letting them go alone. Addie disguised herself as a blonde hooker again and Paige decided to be a brunette one. They split up to cover twice the distance. Addie had walked half of her route, when she heard the Were stalking her. As she turned to face it, it tackled her. She used her mind to push it off.

"Paige," she screamed, "I found him!" She heard two sets of footsteps coming from different directions as the Were lunged for her again. This time, she was prepared for it and she threw the liquid silver in it's face. The beast howled and snarled as she grabbed the vanquishing potion.

"Hey!" A male voice yelled, distracting her. The beast took it's advantage and pinned her down. It snarled less than an inch from her face and she shrieked as the guy shot a bullet into the beast. It went limp and she pushed it off her. "Did it bite you?"

"No, he didn't." Addie said, "Oh God," she ran off, looking for the girl she considered sister.

"Hey, don't mention it!" The guy yelled at her.

"Paige!" Addie yelled.

"Here!" Paige yelled back. Addie joined her, "did you get it? Why are you covered in blood."

"Hunter shot it," Addie said. "It pinned me down." Paige hugged her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I would have vanquished it if the Hunter hadn't distracted me." Addie said, "but at least now we can cure Madison."

"Right, let's get home and clean off." Paige orbed them home and they each took a different shower. Addie spent a good hour making sure all the blood was out of her hair. Afterwards, she went downstairs and saw Paige just orbing into the living room. "I just checked on Madison. She's locked in a closet at the moment." Addie rolled her eyes.

"Is she totally wolfied out?" She asked.

"Yeah," Paige said.

"You know they aren't going to trust that the sire line cured her," Addie said. "We have to come up with a decoy." Phoebe came in at this moment.

"Decoy for what?" She asked.

"The sire for Madison was taken care of tonight." Paige said.

"Oooh, so you can try to cure her?" She asked.

"Yeah, the problem is the Hunters who will be sitting outside her apartment because they don't trust that the sire bond broke the curse." Addie said.

"Oh, so you need a decoy of some kind so you can bring her back here, put her in a cage and throw the potion at her." Phoebe said.

"Yahtzee," Addie said, then frowned. She had no idea where that came from. Paige suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't one of us trade places with her?" She said, "Just for the night. Addie can do the spell so we know it will work."

"Ok then." Phoebe said, "which one?"

"Either you or Piper," Addie said. "You can drive up to her apartment, walk in, we do the switch a roo, sister stays there, invites the hunters in so they aren't in their car all night and talk to them. I will orb Addie and I in and out, we can put Madison in a crystal cage and we can do it. They will never have to know."

"I think Piper, because if things do get hairy, she can freeze and call Leo or I," Paige said. It was at this moment when Piper walked in.

"Piper for what?" She asked, curiously.

"Playing decoy for Madison," Piper looked at the three of them.

"Okay, you better fill me in on what happened tonight." She said, over the next hour, they told everyone what happened on Hunter's Point that evening.

"The Were had you pinned?" Phoebe asked Addie.

"I had it weakened and the Hunter distracted me, giving it time to lunge. He saved my life by killing him." Addie said, "I probably should have thanked him, but I was too freaked out him showing up and throwing my game."

"I get that, I hate being interrupted." Piper said. "But then again, I usually freeze everything or just blow it up." All four girls laughed and then Piper said, "I'll be the decoy. So what's the plan?"

The next afternoon, Dean and Sam were sitting outside Madison's apartment on stakeout. Zoe had decided to stay in the hotel room and wait for them to come back in the morning, saying she didn't really like Madison all that much. Sam felt sorry for her because he felt some kind of kinship or something because of what he was going through. So they sat and watched. Nothing much of interest happened except a nice SUV pulled up and two beautiful brunettes got out and walked into the apartment building that Sam and Dean were guarding.

Piper and Phoebe walked into the building before Phoebe looked at her sister.

"Did you see that nice Impala?" She asked.

"The black car?" Piper clarified, Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"I think that's the Hunters." Phoebe said. "There are just two guys sitting in the car doing nothing."

"Bit obvious for a stake-out car, isn't it?" Piper commented.

"Well at least you'll know who they are." Phoebe said. Piper shrugged as they got to Madison's door and knocked. Paige answered the door for her friend.

"It's about time," she said, "come on in." They entered and saw a rather nervous looking brunette sitting next to Addie. "Madison, these are my other sisters, Piper and Phoebe. Ladies, this is Madison." They exchanged pleasantries and explained the plan. Madison was a little skeptical.

"You are going to make me look like Piper and vise versa for the whole night, and sneak me out under those hunter's noses?" She asked, "they're the shoot first ask questions later type. If it hadn't been for the tall one, I would be dead by now."

"Got it, make nice to the tall one." Piper grinned. "Don't worry Madison, I have a special gift that'll get me out if any trouble occurs." Madison nodded and they all looked at Addie, who looked terrified for the moment. Then she cleared her throat and began to recite.

"So the hunters won't be a bother, Make Madison and Piper look like the other." She said. "Until I give the pitch, Make their voices switch. All this to protect, A sister with respect." When she finished the spell, a soft glow filled the room. A light breeze blew and Piper and Madison traded places. Madison, looked over her new hands and then at Addie.

"Okay, this is freaky." She said. Addie grinned, she was tired having never done it before, but glad it worked. "So I go with Phoebe and Piper will stay here?"

"That's the plan," Phoebe said. "Paige and Addie have their own way to get where we're going, they will meet us there." Madison nodded and followed Phoebe out to the car that was near the hunter's Impala. Phoebe couldn't resist making eye contact with the on sitting in the passenger seat and winking at him. They got into the car and drove for Halliwell manor without looking back. Paige and Addie beat them there as they had orbed in. Addie went to get food and Paige showed her the space that had been cleared in Addie's room for the crystal cage that was constructed to keep the Were side of Madison in the Manor. They had made a padded center for her to sit and everything.

"You're going to need to sleep for the wolf to come out," Addie explained. "I can give you a sleep potion, or we can try burning some soothing incense."

"I'll take the potion," Madison said. Addie nodded.

"Okay, I'll go get it." She said, "just get as comfortable as you can." Madison settled down as Addie ran into the kitchen. Leo was sitting there, staring at a cup of coffee. Addie watched him for a moment before speaking to him. "Leo, will you take Wyatt out of here for the night? We have a Were in the house and I don't think he needs to hear it." Leo nodded and orbed out of the kitchen. Addied took a deep breath before she grabbed the potion bottle. She then ran back up the stairs, to find Leo outside her bedroom door.

"Why does she look like Piper?" He asked.

"Because we did a switch." Addie said, "Piper is distracting the hunters disguised as Madison and Madison is here disguised as Piper." Leo just shook his head, in slight amusement.

"So you don't want Wyatt to see mommy turn into a wolf," Leo concluded.

"Right in one." Addie said.

"Makes sense." He said, before going to get his son and orbing out for the night. Addie shook her head and went into her room. Madison was stretched out on the pad laid down for her.

"Where's Paige?" She asked.

"Keeping an eye on Piper, in case the hunters are too smart for our good and figure out they've been tricked." Addie said. Madison nodded and Addie handed her the vial. "Drink this." Madison drank it and shuddered at the taste. "Sorry about that, extra flavorings make it worthless." Madison nodded her understanding as the sleep draught took affect and she fell asleep. Addie got her Were cure ready and watched. After about three hours, Madison started growling and shifted into wolf form. The wolf stretched then growled, lunging at Addie only to be stopped by the boundary made by the cage. She snarled at Addie, a glare in her blue eyes that promised death, but Addie didn't flinch she just threw the potion at the wolf form of Madison. The wolf howled as it's form was forced back into woman shape. Madison curled up and slept, a smile on her face. Addie breathed a sigh of relief that they had saved her.

The next morning, the hunters left, convinced that they had done a good job in saving Madison from the curse and when Paige saw their car pull completely away, she orbed to get Addie and Madison. Orbing was an interesting thing for Madison.

"How can you stand that?" She asked, "it's got to be like beaming in Star Trek." Addie snorted.

"We get used to it," she and Paige said at the same time and Madison laughed.

"I feel so much lighter," she said. "Like a weight I didn't know existed is gone."

"I'm glad," Addie said. "Now we just have to get you switched with Piper so you can go back to your life."

"But don't be a stranger." Paige said, "you know where we live, so feel free to come over, even if you aren't in mortal danger of becoming a beast."

"I will." She promised and they walked into the living room.

"Those guys gave me the creeps," Piper said. "The tall one was really nice and kind, but the other just kept cleaning his gun." She shivered. "Did you get it done?" Addie nodded.

"Want to go back to being you?" She asked, grinning. Piper nodded and Addie began to chant, "Piper has Madison's form and Madison has Piper's. Change them, just in reverse." The soft glow reemmited itself and the soft breeze as well. Suddenly everyone had their own proper shapes. With a final hug to Madison, the girls Orbed back to the manor.

"What now?" Sam asked. As Dean drove the Impala away from San Francisco.

"We find that yellow-eyed freak, and Addie." Dean answered, looking at him

"In either order," Zoe piped up from the backseat. Sam sighed.

"Sammy, we will find her." Dean said, "I promise." Sam nodded.

"I miss her so much," Sam said. "I can't believe I just barely got to have her when fate took her away from me." A tear fell down his cheek. Zoe reached up and mussed his hair.

"Don't worry, Odysseus," she said smiling at him gently. "We'll find your Penelope." Sam snorted, looking at her.

"Really?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Your situation makes more sense to the Oddesey than Romeo and Juliet." Zoe said, "she's waiting for you to come to her. We will find her." Sam smiled at her.

"Thanks Zoe," he said before turning back to Dean. "Thank you. For just being you."

"No chick flick moments Sammy," Dean said smiling slightly before they drove down the road to their next hunt.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I don't own Supernatural or Charmed, just the plot bunnies that scamper through my mind.

Chapter 12

Nine months after leaving San Francisco, Dean pulled the Impala into a Diner drive-in. He handed money to Sam and smiled.

"Don't forget the extra onions on my burger." He said.

"Ew!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Dude, we're the ones who have to sit in the car with your extra onions!" Sam said.

"Well, at least see if I can get some pie!" Dean said, "I love me some pie." Sam rolled his eyes and glanced at Zoe.

"How about you?" He asked her.

"Bacon Cheeseburger, no onions." She said. "And pie!" Sam chuckled and got out of the car.

"How come he laughs when you ask for pie, he laughs, but when I ask, he rolls his eyes?" Dean asked.

"Cuz I'm pretty." Zoe said grinning. Dean looked at her in the mirror. She was pretty, and she seemed happy to be with them. He just wished he had the guts to tell her he loved her. She saw the intense gaze he was sending her and felt her toes curl. The radio messing up distracted her. "Dean, is that..?" She asked not having to finish her sentence.

"Yeah I think so, do you see anything?" He asked looking around.

"No, you?" She looked as well. She then looked in the diner. "Where is everyone?" Dean looked up.

"Wait here." He said, opening the car door. She shook her head and opened her door as well.

"No, I've seen way too many scary movies and it's always the one who get left behind that gets ganked first." She said. Dean shook his head and they walked into the diner. Everyone in there was dead. There was no sign of Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, not getting an answer. "Sammy!"

Addie woke up suddenly. She was not where she was supposed to be. Thinking a quick spell that changed her appearance, Her eyes became chocolate brown, as did her hair. She got up and looked around. One glance was enough to make her know she wasn't staying here any longer than she had to. First thing she needed to do was figure out where she was, and she needed to contact her sisters. That would probably be easiest. She sat down and started to concentrate. Finally she felt herself leave her body and land in Halliwell Manor. She'd been home alone last night, but she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was hearing a noise outside the manor. She had gone to investigate in case it was someone who needed help. Everything had gone black and she woke up here, where ever that was. She had her astral self walk through the house. No one was home, she returned to her body, to see a black man standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" He asked abruptly.

"Adelade Halliwell, you?" She said.

"Jake Talley," he said, "what were you doing?"

"Trying to contact my sisters, they worry about me." She said, not mentioning that the Halliwell's weren't her actual family, but over the past year she had begun to think of them as such.

"How were you gonna do that?" He asked.

"I have my ways," she said. He nodded slowly, suddenly a scream pierced the air. She turned in the way it was coming from and started to run that way. 'I need to get out of here, how can I do that?' She thought to herself. She was so focused on getting to the person screaming that she ran into someone. "Sorry," she said, looking up. Shocked to see someone she'd been dreaming about.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, reaching out to help her up. She refused his hand, standing up on her own.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm Adelade, who are you?"

"I'm Sam, this is Ava, and this is Andy," the tall man said.

"I'm Lily," a blonde woman said.

"What are we doing here?" Ava asked.

"I don't know," Sam said. Addie groaned.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm out of here." She said, turning around to leave.

"I don't think you can," Sam said. "He wants us here."

"Who wants us here?" Addie asked him with a challenge.

"The yellow-eyed demon." He said, Addie nodded.

"I'll take my chances, thanks. I'm a long way from the only home I can remember, and even though there's a big chunk of my life gone, I need to get there before my sisters start worrying about me." She snapped.

"And how do you plan on getting there?" Sam asked, just as snappily.

"I have two feet, I can walk." She said. Jake snorted and she glared at him. "What?"

"Just the thought of a little thing like you trying to survive whatever's out there by yourself, that's all." He said.

"I'm not all I appear to be."Addie said, "don't underestimate me." She turned around and started to walk away. She felt weird at walking away, but knew she was needed back home, the demons were planning something, and she and the Charmed ones were right on the front line. She had to get there. She pulled out her phone, no signal. She growled, a door opened to the left of her, distracting her.

'Scary movie 101' she thought, 'don't go into the empty room by yourself.' She saw a ghost in the window and she shrugged. Walking into the building she looked around. Nothing she shrugged and went to leave when she spotted her ghost. It got a ferocious face and sharp nails and jumped for her, without a thought, she summoned an iron poker that was behind the ghost. It flew into her hand without much effort, through the ghost and dissipating it. Sam came running in and she looked at him with a challenge in her eyes. "I said I can take care of myself." He nodded and she pushed past him. "That Acheri might come back, do you have any salt anywhere?" Sam looked at her dumbfounded but she ignored him and the strange jolt she felt in her stomach. "I suggest picking a room and lining every available opening with salt, take this, it may help you, but I'm out of here."

"We could use your help," Sam said. She looked at him, feeling really sorry that she couldn't stay.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," she said, "but I'm on the front line of this war at another place, I'm not a pawn of the yellow eyed demon, or a puppet. Try not to kill each other." She turned away and left, at a dead run in the direction of San Francisco. She stopped once she left the town's limits and looked at the sky. "LEO!" She waited for a few moments before yelling out again, "LEO, I'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A DEMON! GET YOU WHITELIGHTER BUTT DOWN HERE AND TAKE ME HOME, PLEASE!" The other people who she was leaving behind looked on in amazement.

"She's nuts," Ava said. "Why is she screaming at the sky and what's a Whitelighter?"

"I don't know," Sam said, "she knows too much about demons and repelling them though, she might be a hunter."

"Like you?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"Then why won't she stay?" Ava asked, "you aren't going anywhere."

"Maybe she was mid hunt," Sam said. The girl stopped looking up at the sky and disappeared into the trees. He led them into a building and prepared them for the night.

Addie tripped over something unusual, she investigated and saw they were crystals. She smiled, this could come in handy. She made her way back to the town, because it was getting dark, she could find a place for her to place the crystals around her for protection and astral project her way out of this place. She looked up and saw Ava looking at her with a calculating gaze. She winked at her not wanting to seem worried. She went into a building. It had a floor that was solid and she breathed in relief. She on the floor and mentally pushed the crystals into a perfect circle around her. She then centered herself and felt herself rise off the floor and zoom home. Piper was wandering around the house, looking for her.

"Piper," she said, making the witch jump.

"Addie," there was relief evident in her voice. "Where are you?"

"A ghost town somewhere." She said, "I tried calling Leo, where is he?"

"France, I think." Piper said.

"That's wonderful," Addie groaned. "Is Paige home yet?"

"Just walked in the door to find an Astral Projected Addie," Paige said. "Need me to come get you?"

"You'll have to scry for me first." Addie said. "I have no idea where I am."

"On it sister. We'll have you home in no time." Paige said. Addie pulled her Astral self in to see the demon trying to get in her circle, looking actually confused when it couldn't. Addie smiled, since she was going to be here for a moment, she decided to trap the demon. She pushed the crystals into a circle around it. The demon shrieked, bringing Sam and Jake, Addie was glaring at it, chanting the exorcism rite that Piper had made her memorize but she'd somehow already known it. Sam stopped short when he heard her flawless Latin. After the Demon exploded, he looked at her.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked, she shrugged.

"It seems like I've always known it." She said. He looked at her strangely. He was about ready to argue it when she heard a familliar sound, "now if you gentlemen will excuse me, my ride is here." She tried to walk away, but Jake reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere." He said to her.

"Try and stop me." She snarled, before she heard Paige call out for her. She glared at the black man and sent him flying backward.

"You have telekinesis?" Sam asked her.

"Among other things," she said, before calling out. "Coming, Paige!" She then looked at Sam and felt that weird twist in her stomach, "Take care of yourself, Sammy." She was then out the door running into her sister's arms. A male voice caught her attention.

"Sam!" He said. Sam ran out of the house.

"Dean!" He yelled, walking to his brother, She saw Jake at the same time Dean did and they both yelled out to him at the same time.

"SAM LOOK OUT!" They yelled. She and Paige combined their strength and pushed out to fling the man away from Sam, but they were too late, he'd already stabbed Sam through the back and severed his spine and she knew he was fatally wounded. Tears started flowing down her cheeks as Paige held her close.

"It's okay, Addie it's gonna be okay" Paige said, "there's nothing we can do to help him now." She nodded and Paige walked over to them, holding the girl who'd become like a sister to her over the past year. "I am so sorry." Dean looked up at her coldly while Addie sobbed uncontrollably into Paige's shoulder.

"I think you broke your sister," Dean said, nodding towards Addie. Paige glared at him.

"I think that black guy broke her." Paige said, "I'm gonna get her outta here before he comes back." Dean shrugged and went back to holding his dying brother. Addie shrugged out of Paige's arms and walked over to Sam and kissed the top of his head. Dean looked at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm sorry I didn't send him far enough away the first time." Dean looked at her uncomprehendingly. "I wish I could say how sorry I am, but I don't know the words." She started sobbing all over again and Paige gently pulled her away.

"Come on," Paige said, trying to pull her away. "Addie, move!" Addie nodded and followed Paige. When they were far enough away, Paige looked at her and said. "I'm gonna orb us home now, then I'll get you in a bubble bath and you can cry all you want, okay?" Addie nodded, tears still flowing freely down her face. Paige pulled her close and hugged her, triggering the orb.

Addie closed her eyes against the feeling of being pulled apart by her atoms. They landed in the bathroom she shared with Paige. Paige sat her down on the toilet and told her to stay put. Addie nodded and looked down at her hands. Over the past year she had used her powers to save so many innocents, why couldn't she save Sam? The tears flowed hot and freely down her face to land in her lap, she frowned. Why did this man's death matter so much to her. This Sam, who had twisted something inside her, who seemed so familiar, like she knew every inch of him, but at the same time was a perfect stranger. Who was he to stir these feelings in her?

Paige came upstairs with a potion for Addie's bath. It was a relaxing potion mixed with bubbles so Addie could relax and hopefully sleep. Her tears still ran unchecked and Paige was worried about her. She'd never seen Addie so distraught.

"Addie," She said softly, getting her attention. "I'm going to run your bath, get undressed." Addie nodded and started stripping while Paige ran her bath and added the bath potion for her. Addie climbed in and sighed at the warm water that relaxed her. "I'll get your pajamas," Paige said, leaving. Addie tipped her head back and closed her eyes, she was exhausted and it had been a long day. Paige came in with Addie's most comfortable plaid pajamas. "Do you want to snuggle?" Addie nodded and Paige smiled. When the water cooled, Addie got out and washed her hair. She felt relaxed and was glad Paige was there for her, she was confused as to her reaction to Sam's death. Just thinking about him made her breath hitch in her throat. Addie went into her room where Paige was waiting for her, wearing matching plaid pajamas and her hair braided.

"Will you braid my hair?" She asked Paige. Paige nodded and Addie sat in front of her while she worked out the knots and put her hair up in a french braid.

Dean was sitting in the room with Sammy's corpse. He didn't know what to do without the siblings he'd had around him for so long. Loathing and fear crept through his body.

"First Addie, then Dad, now you," Dean said, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm losing everybody. What am I supposed to do?" He was completely alone. He had asked Zoe to go with Bobby back to his place. She hadn't wanted to, but he insisted. She kissed him on the cheek and went with Bobby. The thrill he felt at her lips was short lived. He looked at his brother's body and Something clicked. He couldn't let Sam stay dead.

He got in the Impala and sped to the nearest crossroads. Assembling the necessary items he buried the summoning in the center of the roads and waited

"Dean Winchester," A demon said behind him. He turned around and the demon smiled at him, her eyes flashing red. "You want to bring your brother back from the dead in exchange for your own soul."

"Yeah," Dean said, "For the normal deal, ten years."

"No," the demon said, smiling cunningly.

"Five years," Dean said, swallowing.

"No," the demon said, again.

"Then what?" Dean asked.

"Three days," the demons said, smiling cunningly. Dean swallowed and the demon stared at him, "so?" Dean swallowed again and kissed the demon, making the deal. He had three days to kill the yellow-eyed demon.

Sam sat up gasping for air, he was sure he was dead after being stabbed by Jake in the way he had been, but now his wounds were mostly healed. He didn't know what was going on, except Dean did something. Dean ran into the room, when he saw Sammy up, relief ran over his face.

"Dean, what did you do?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't leave you dead, Sammy, do you know what that would do to me, and Addie?" Dean said. Sam winced at the mention of Adora, he felt bad because he'd been slightly attracted to Adelade. She had reminded him of his Dora, but he felt like he had been unfaithful.

"I'm going to lose you, Dean." Sam said softly. "And I might never find Adora. What will I do when it's just me?" Dean looked at him with sadness.

"Please don't be mad at me, Sam. I have to take care of you," Dean said. Sam took a deep breath, before responding.

"How long?" he asked.

"Three days," Dean answered. Sam looked surprised.

"Then we better find this demon," He said. Two days later, they were on the right track. None of them told Zoe that he was going to die, but Bobby knew. They closed in on where they knew the demon would be and weren't surprised to see Jake, Dean briefly wondered if Jake had killed the sisters, and pain crossed his heart at the thought, but he needed to focus. The four of them stepped from behind tombstones, aiming their guns at him.

"Step away from the vault Jake," Sam said.

"You couldn't kill me then, although I'm pretty sure I killed you." Jake sneered at him. "You're pretty little friend was a fighter though, Adelade she fought hard, better than you, but she still lost." He was lying but Sam didn't know that, the thought of anyone hurting her made him angry.

"Did you kill her?" Sam asked, his voice low. Jake raised his eyebrow at him.

"Among other things. She was a screamer," Jake lied convincingly. Zoe shot a look at Sam and saw the look of pain on his face and sighed, and Jake continued. "She was too busy crying over you to defend herself, and her sister was no good either." Dean felt anger wash over him. It's true he'd been rude to the two girls, one who had been sobbing over Sam's death, but he hadn't wanted them to die. Jake smirked, "Paige and Adelade Halliwell are dead, and you didn't even try to stop me." Bobby felt a rush of pain then confusion.

"Sorry boy, did you say Halliwell?" He asked, not wanting to believe what he was saying. Jake looked at Bobby and nodded. Bobby shook his head, if the Power of Three was broken this world was doomed. "There is no Adelade Halliwell. All of the Halliwell's names begin with P." Jake looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't care what her last name is, she's dead." Jake said, "just like this little sweetheart is about to be." Zoe gasped as the gun started turning towards her head. "Drop your guns, or she dies. Dean's gun was out of his hand in an instant, as was Bobbys. Jake turned a challenging look to Sam, who bent over, appearing to put his down too. Jake then turned back to the vault and put the Colt into the open spot, the vault came open, revealing a deep pit and demons began shooting out of it. Dean and Bobby both dove for Zoe, Bobby pulled the gun out of her hand and Dean pulled her close to him. Gunshot could suddenly be heard as Sam filled Jake with lead. There was a ferocity in Sam's eyes that Dean had never seen before, unless he was protecting someone. "Why?" Jake asked.

"For her," Sam snarled, shooting him three more times. Dean let go of Zoe and grabbed the Colt out of the lock and check to see if it still had bullets. There was one left and Dean sighed in relief. Bobby and Zoe started to push the doors closed, fighting against the endless stream coming from the pit. The yellow eyed demon showed up and started flinging Dean around, taunting him for his choice to save Sam. Sam was forced to watch, while being pinned up against a tree.

"Just a few more minutes, Dean." The demon said, "then your bill becomes due." Dean struggled and the demon whispered.

"Your little Addie is still alive," it said. "But she has no memory of you. It wouldn't matter what you do, she will never know who you or Sammy-boy are anyhow." The demon pointed the Colt at Dean, and was about to pull the trigger, when John Winchester appeared and pulled the demon out of the body it had been inhabiting allowing Dean time to grab the Colt. The demon threw John and repossessed the body it had been inhabiting and Dean shot it. The demon looked blankly at Dean, who exhaled in relief, just as Zoe and Bobby closed the doors. He looked at Sam and he knew his time was up.

"Find her," he said, as everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- This is where I veer away from the SPN plotline and start my own thing. Thanks to those of you who do read my story, I hope you enjoy it. I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter Thirteen

It had been a month since Dean had died. They were at Bobby's trying to make a plan to attack the demons that had been released. Zoe was uninterested in what they were planning and she was taking a walk. She walked past the place where they had burned Dean's body, it all felt unreal to her. She had been traveling with the Winchesters for over a year now and they were still no closer to finding Addie, and Dean was gone. It was just her and Sam now, and she didn't know if she could handle it. She fell to her knees, crying.

"Please," she whispered, "if there's anyone out there listening, please bring him back. We still need him. I still need him." Her sobs fell out, slightly broken.

"If I could bring him back," a voice said. "What would you do?" She looked up to see a man, standing there. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a business suit under a trench coat.

"Anything," she said. The man looked at her, as if he was judging how dedicated she was. Finally he nodded.

"I will bring your Dean back to you." He said, "in return I want you and Sam and Dean to go to San Francisco, and you must go alone to a club called P3, you need to be there one week from now. You will understand once you get there."

"What's your name?" She asked. "And don't you want my soul in exchange for his or something?"

"Castiel, I'm an angel, I don't want your soul, I want to help you." He responded, he then leaned down, kissed her forehead and whispered, "sleep Zoe." She couldn't fight the sudden exhaustion that spread throughout her body.

It could have been a few minutes or a few hours later when she felt someone shaking her shoulder, "Zoe," Dean's voice said. "Come on Zoe, wake up." She opened her eyes to look in his eyes. He pulled her to her feet.

"Dean," she breathed. He gazed at her, love shining out of his eyes. "You're here, Angel didn't lie."

"What angel?" He asked her.

"The one that told me he'd bring you back if I agreed to go to some club in San Francisco." She said. He looked at her.

"You asked an angel to bring me back?" He asked her. She nodded at him and he looked confused. "Why?"

"Why do you think, Dean?" Zoe countered. "I love you, you idiot." He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"You do?" He asked. When she nodded, he leaned in and kissed her. It felt like everything that they'd ever wanted to say to each other was coming out in this first kiss. "I love you too, Zoe. I have since the night I met you and you were watching a movie with Addie." She smiled at him.

"Why did it take you so long to say something?" She asked. He looked at her.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way for me," He said. "I thought that you would only ever see me as your best friend's older brother and would never care for me the same way I care for you." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I thought the same way," she said. "I thought that you would only see me as your kid sister's best friend. Sam knew though." Dean looked at her in surprise. "He figured it out when you were in the coma."

"Oh," Dean said. They heard a shuffling sound not to far from where Dean and Zoe. They turned to see Sam, he had a look of complete shock on his face when he saw his older brother.

"Dean?" He asked, not really believing that he was there.

"Yeah, it's me Sammy." Dean said. Sam walked over in a daze, looking at Dean carefully. "You can check me with silver, holy water and and anything else you need to to be sure you know it's me, but Zoe has to be in San Francisco in a week so hurry it up alright?" Sam smiled.

"Just two things," He said. "First, christo." Dean's eyes didn't change and Sam nodded then pulled out a silver knife. Zoe's breath hitched.

"It's just a nick, Zoe. To make sure I'm not anything supernatural." Dean reassured her. He took the knife from Sam and cut the palm of his hand, showing him that the silver had no effect. Sam took his knife back and wiped the blood off it before smiling and hugging Dean.

"Welcome back, big brother." He said before a look of confusion. "Why does Zoe have to be in San Francisco?"

"Because, an angel brought Dean back to us if I agreed to go to a club there." She said, "I have to be a club called P3 seven days from today." Sam nodded.

"Okay, then." He said, "Let's hit the road." They went to tell Bobby, who reacted in surprise to see Dean but said goodbye to them as they threw their things into the Impala and started the trip to San Francisco. It took them six days to get there when they arrived, they looked up the club and drove past it during the day.

"It doesn't seem like the kind of place that an angel would ask someone to go to." Zoe said, confusedly. "He said I would know why when I got here." Dean nodded and they found a hotel that was close to the club.

"When do you have to go in?" Dean asked her.

"Tonight," Zoe confirmed. "I need to take a shower." She grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower before throwing on the green halter shirt and pants she'd dug out of her duffel.

"I don't like that you have to go in alone," Sam said. She smiled at him.

"I'll be fine, Sammy." She said, "I don't think an angel would send me somewhere where I'd get hurt." Sam and Dean exchanged glances, still not sure that it was really an angel, but taking Zoe's word for it.

"We will drive you and wait in the car," Sam offered. Zoe shook her head, grabbing Dean's leather jacket.

"I was told to come alone. I can walk, unless Dean wants to let me drive the Impala." She said, grinning at Dean. He rolled his eyes and handed her the keys. She kissed him fully on the mouth before walking out. Dean looked over at his brother, to see him smirking slightly.

"Shut up." He said, causing Sam's smirk to grow wider.

Addie had told Piper that she'd work in the club so she dressed in some of her more club friendly clothes before going downstairs to meet with Piper and Paige.

"You sure you're okay going?" Paige asked her.

"Yeah, I can't sit around here or hunt demons all the time," she answered. "It should be fun." Paige nodded.

"I think I've tracked down a berserker demon." Paige said, "want to vanquish it with me in the morning?"

"That's when they're at their weakest?" Addie questioned, Paige nodded her confirmation and Addie agreed to help in the morning. She and Piper left for the club and arrived shortly before it opened. "Want me to tend bar tonight?"

"Yeah, just for a couple of hours while I do the books." Piper said.

"Okay then, I'll be over there setting up if you need me." Addie said, walking over to the bar to make sure it was clean and that the busboys had cleaned all the glasses. Everything matched Piper's standards and she was soon ready to serve the public.

Zoe walked into P3, immediately loving the vibe that was pulsing through the place. The band was live and there was a crowd of people on the dance floor. She looked around slowly, wondering why the angel had sent her here. A voice in her ear told her what she was looking for was at the bar. She looked to the bar and her jaw dropped the bartender was her best friend and the person she, Dean and Sam had been missing for over a year. She walked to the bar slowly, as if she was afraid that Addie would disappear.

"What can I get for you?" Addie asked her.

"Something fruity and alcoholic," Zoe said. Addie looked at her and nodded before turning away and throwing some things into a glass.

"Here you go," Addie said. "It's really strong, so go easy on it." Zoe nodded.

"Can I sit here for a while?" She asked.

"If you want," Addie said shrugging.

That weird feeling in her gut was back, and Addie looked carefully at the girl with black and purple hair sitting at her bar. She seemed faintly familiar. She served another customer to see the girl had finished the first drink she'd ordered.

"Want a refill?" She asked the girl. The girl shook her head.

"Just water, please, I can't drink to much tonight." She said, even though she really wanted to get drunk. Addie nodded and handed her a glass of water with no ice in it and a lemon wedge. The girl thanked her and sipped the water, after removing the lemon and eating it. She looked up and noticed Addie watching her with a confused look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"Do I know you?" Addie asked, confusion evident in her voice. The girl looked at her and nodded, her green eyes going big. "How?"

"What do you mean, how?" The girl asked her. Before Addie could answer, a woman with brown hair came up.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, noticing that Addie looked shaken. Addie turned to look at the woman.

"She says I know her," She said, pointing to the girl at the bar. "I mean she looks familiar but I don't know." She then pressed a hand to her head, "I feel dizzy."

"I told you not to overwork yourself, Addie." The woman said, hands near in case Addie fell. "George just came in and will take over at the bar, you go home. Paige is going to come and get you." Addie nodded and the woman turned her attention to the girl at the bar. "I'm Piper Halliwell, and I'm really sorry about this. I'm sure you've been looking for Addie for a very long time, but this is not the time or place to talk about that. Can you come to 1329 Prescott Street tomorrow?" The girl nodded.

"Is it okay if I bring a couple of friends, they're also looking for Addie," She asked. Piper nodded and smiled, just as a redhead with brown eyes walked up.

"Are you ready to go, Addie?" She asked, her eyes soft as she looked at the girl Addie nodded and she looked at the girl who knew her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said to the girl, who nodded her agreement. She and Paige walked to Piper's office before they could orb home.

The next morning she and Paige were up and ready to go early the next morning. Being quiet, they made coffee and got a quick something to eat before setting out to vanquish the Berserker Demon. Piper came in to make sure they had enough potions before they left.

"Try not to get killed," she said, obviously worried about the two. "And don't forget, some people are coming over to see if they know you,Addie, it might help."

"Remembering who I was would be wonderful." Addie agreed. She and Paige orbed out to take out the demon.

They sat in the Impala in front of the house. Zoe said they needed to do something and that they'd see what she meant when they got there. The house itself was impressive and she suddenly got butterflies, realizing that she was going to finally see her best friend after so long. Dean looked up at her in the rearview mirror.

"So, we going in?" He asked her, wondering why she was so nervous. Zoe nodded, opening up her door. Sam and Dean followed suit. She led the way across the street and up to the front door. Nervously, she knocked. Piper, the woman from the previous night answered.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "Come on in, I've been expecting you." She led them into the living room and they sat down. "I was hoping you'd get here before she got back, you probably have a lot of questions for us."

"Yeah, like how did she get here," Zoe asked, forgetting that Dean and Sam didn't know what she was talking about. Before Piper could answer though, they heard a loud noise upstairs, followed by a loud scream.

"Owowowowowow!" One person yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Another said, loudly, "It wasn't supposed to spit fire!"

"I know!" The first responded, "but it didn't stop it!"

"Okay, I got your shirt off, ooh, looks bad, let me get Leo," the second voice yelled. "LEO!" Dean and Sam exchanged a confused look. Zoe looked at Piper, who seemed embarrassed. A male voice joined the fray.

"Ouch," he said. "Were you after a spitter?"

"No," the first voice said. "A Berserker."

"They don't spit fire though." The guy said.

"I know!" The two girls together, before the second one said, "Just heal her, please." It was quiet for a moment before the first voice sounded.

"Thank you, Leo." She said.

"No problem, it's not the hardest thing I've ever had to heal you from." He said, they could hear real fondness in his voice. "Aren't there people coming to see you today? Something to do with that girl you saw last night?"

"Yeah! The girl who might know me! I almost forgot about that, what with being turned into a human torch and all." The first girl said, with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I'll head downstairs, Phoebe should be home soon, too. Piper told her to be here," Leo said. "Are you coming down too, Paige?"

"Yep, gotta back up my sister here." Paige's voice was as enthusastic. "Maybe she'll remember who she is!"

"Awesomesauce!" The first girl, who's name still hadn't been mentioned said, "I have to find some nonburned clothes to wear!"

"I'll meet you downstairs after I change," Paige said. Piper listened for a moment longer.

"Okay, now that we know that she's back, I'm gonna go make coffee." Piper said, walking into the kitchen. Dean and Sam looked at each other before looking at Zoe, the girl looked as surprised as them over what was going on, but shrugged her shoulders. They heard someone open the door and all three of them turned to see a petite brunette walking in the door. She looked in the living room and saw them and paused. Piper came out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw her.

"Phoebe," she said, getting her attention.

"Yeah, Piper?" She asked, walking over to her sister.

"Keep our guests company for a few moments, will ya?" Piper asked. "Leo, Paige and Addie should be down in a minute."

"Okay." She smiled and walked back to the living room. Three sets of eyes stared back at her. "Hi."

"Hi!" Zoe chirped, she was excited to see Addie again.

"Are you that girl from the bar last night?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'm Zoe. This is Sam, and his brother Dean," Zoe introduced.

"Sam and Dean?" Phoebe asked, "Is your dad John?" Dean looked surprised and Sam spoke up.

"You know our Dad?" Phoebe nodded.

"Yeah he was a good friend of our mom and grandma's," Phoebe said. "He called me just before he died. Said he was going to bring you out here because Adora was missing. He told me he was going to bring you two with him." She then looked at Zoe, "You're Adora's best friend." They all nodded, Zoe wondered if the angel had known this and if that was why he sent her here. They didn't get a chance to say anything else as a man, presumably the one they heard talking, came down the stairs.

"Hey Phoebe," he said. "Did Elise give you the time off you asked for."

"She did." Phoebe answered. "Did you meet our guests yet?"

"No, I was upstairs, fixing burns." Phoebe immediately looked a little on edge.

"I didn't think berserkers spit fire," She said.

"They don't," Leo answered, "but introduce me to our guests."

"This is Zoe." Phoebe pointed to the girl with black hair and purple streaks, "and this is Dean and Sam Winchester." Leo's eyes widened at the name.

"John's boys," he said. "Your dad was a really good man." Sam nodded and Dean looked at the floor. "Did they finally come for help finding Adora?"

"No, Zoe was the one who..." Her voice trailed off as something clicked. "Oh My God..."

"What?" Leo asked, before something clicked for him too. "Oh." Paige came downstairs milliseconds before Addie did, just as Piper came out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee and stuff.

"Hey are those people who might know me here yet?" She asked her.

"Yes," Piper said. "Let's go meet them, I didn't even get their names, someone's screaming distracted me." Addie blushed a little, she hadn't realized they were so loud. Piper smiled at her gently before leading the way back to the living room, Addie took a deep breath, not knowing what she was going to find. She walked in, first noticing the girl from the previous night. Then she saw Sam, her eyes widened in surprise and she felt the blood rush from her head before she felt a little dizzy and her world went black.

Paige caught her as she fell as she was behind her. When Sam looked over and saw her go down, he rushed to her side, to help. Paige glanced at him before she went pale too. Not having sustained any major head injuries however, she remained standing.

"Phoebe," she said, getting her sister's attention. Phoebe's eyes widened as she jumped off the couch she'd been sitting on.

"What happened?" Piper asked. Paige and Sam laid her on the couch before she looked at her oldest sister.

"She saw him and fainted." She said. Dean looked over at Paige and gasped.

"Paige?" He asked, recognizing her from the ghost town. She nodded and relief flooded his face. "Jake said you were dead."

"Who's Jake?" She asked, with confusion.

"The black guy who stabbed Sam," Zoe said, watching everyone with concern. Paige turned her attention back to Sam.

"How did you survive that?" Paige asked, "you were dead before we left."

"Yeah, I heard about Adelade," Sam said. "I'm sorry."

"Who?" Paige, Piper and Phoebe asked at the same time.

"The girl who you came to get," Sam said, "she told me her name was Adelade." Paige smiled slightly.

"She's not dead," Paige said.

"She's not?" Sam and Dean asked.

"No, we left there after she said she was sorry to you for not pushing Jake away harder the first time." Paige said, "She still alive, if not conscious right now. I don't think there's anything wrong with her, just shock."

"Wait, this is Adelade?" Sam asked. Paige smiled,

"Actually, we call her Addie." She said, Sam and Dean looked at each other. "We don't know her real name or anything, she just became part of the family after Leo found her." Said Whitelighter came into the living room with an icepack in his hand. He gently lifted Addie's head and put the icepack on the bump that was forming from her fall on the floor. Sam frowned at Paige's wording. "How are you alive Sam? There are only a few things that can bring someone back from the dead."

"We know," Zoe said, before getting up, asking Piper something and upon getting a nod, walking out of the living room to find the kitchen. No one really noticed her antics. Phoebe walked over to the couch where Addie was laying to get her sister's attention.

"Paige, these are Sam and Dean Winchester." She said, "they're looking for Adora." Paige looked confused as she remembered John mentioning his adopted daughter to them.

"Okay, what does that have to do with Addie?" She asked, hearing Piper make a noise in the background before it dawned on her. She met Phoebe's gaze, "Oh." Phoebe nodded.

"Well that makes things simpler," Piper said, joining the group. Sam had a look of confusion on his face. True, this girl looked like his Dora, but it didn't make sense as to why these three are acting like they had all the answers. The girl called Addie moaned, getting Dean and Sam's attention.

"So are you going to explain why you aren't dead?" Paige asked.

"Um," Sam started before Addie moved, opening her eyes and looking around the room. Her eyes briefly landed on Dean and Sam before she looked at Paige.

"What the heck, did I hit my head?" She asked. Dean, who'd been looking at her, recognized her.

"Addie?" Dean asked, hope in his voice. She looked at him.

"Do I know you?" She asked, Sam felt his heart fall to his stomach.

"It's me, Dean." Dean said, "your brother."

"Okay..." Addie said, she then looked at Sam. "And you are Sam, my...?"

"Lover," Zoe supplied helpfully coming into the room with a sandwich and a plate of chips. Sam and Dean looked at her strangely. "What? I'm hungry. I haven't eaten much since that angel told me to come here. He didn't tell me what I would find, just that I'd know." Leo looked at her.

"What was the angel's name?" He asked her, curiously.

"I really don't remember, just that he was good-looking," Zoe said, pausing to take a bite of her sandwich, as she chewed Dean looked at her weirdly but she didn't notice. "He had blue eyes, brown hair and knocked off of my feet when he kissed me." Sam looked at his brother, who looked like he'd gotten kicked in the stomach.

"I think that's Castiel," Leo said. "He's a friend of mine."

"Yeah, that's what he said his name was," Zoe said, munching on some chips. "He promised to do something for me if I would agree to come here. I agreed."

"What did you ask for?" Addie asked, looking at the girl.

"I asked him to bring someone important to me back from the dead." Addie nodded but then looked confused. "Who?"

"My boyfriend," Zoe said. Dean smiled slightly as Addie nodded again, but then held a hand to her head.

"Whooo," she said, immediately Piper and Phoebe backed off.

"Are you dizzy?" Paige asked her. She nodded.

"A little, I think I'm a little whelmed at the moment though." Addie said, she then looked at Sam. "I saw you die."

Sam nodded, "I did."

"How are you alive?" She asked. Sam swallowed.

"I made a deal with a crossroad demon," Dean said. Addie looked at him.

"How long did she give you?" Addie asked, concerned.

"Three days." Dean said, "But I've already done my part."

"How?" Paige asked.

"Zoe." Dean answered, Addie understood.

"The angel?" She asked. Dean nodded, swallowing. She winced as another wave of nausea hit her. Paige decided that she'd had enough for the moment.

"I take it you want to stay here?" She asked the Winchesters.

"Well, we have a hotel room," Sam said, not wanting to intrude.

"Nonsense," Piper said. "We have plenty of room. Dean and Zoe can have a room and Sam can have one too. "We'll even put Sam near Addie." Paige nodded to her sister before turning her attention to Addie.

"You okay to walk?" She asked. Addie just turned her head and looked at her and Paige sighed. "Thought not, can you stand?" Addie nodded and Paige helped her to her feet.

"What? You gonna carry her?" Dean asked.

"Something like that," Paige answered, before orbing her and Addie up to Addie's room. Dean jumped back in surprise.

"What was that?" He asked, looking at Piper.

"Orbing," she said with a shrug. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms, but we're gonna have to walk because we all can't be half angel." Dean snorted like he thought she was joking, but a look at Phoebe's face had him know she wasn't.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A couple of hours later, Addie came downstairs, she heard voices coming from the kitchen and she went to investigate. Piper was trying to teach Paige the subleties of making spaghetti.

"You can brew potions like nobody's business, but you can't cook?" Piper teased her.

"Nobody's life is on the line if I can't make decent marinara," Paige retorted.

"Yeah, but they might die of food poisoning." Addie said, getting their attention.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked.

"Good, but I want to make a pie," Addie said.

"What kind of pie?" Paige asked her.

"Blueberry," Addie answered. "Do we have the stuff?"

"We can go get the stuff and you can let Piper make the crust." Paige responded brightly. Piper nodded, Addie's few attempts at pie crust making had been spectacular failures.

"A demon free run to the grocery store?" Addie said, "I'm so in." Paige grinned and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Go to the store, don't mind me, I'll just stay here and slave over a marinara sauce that wants to kill me." She said teasing, but Addie was contrite.

"I'm sorry, Piper." She said, honestly. "Would you like us to pick up a loaf of sourdough for garlic bread? And some wine?"

"Yes to both, but don't feel bad, I was only teasing." Piper said, "but would you take Wyatt?"

"Absolutely!" Paige and Addie said in unison.

"I'll go get him, we are walking, right Paige?" Addie said.

"Yeah, I'll get the stroller ready," Paige grinned. Addie shot a smile back as she ran up the back stairs to get Wyatt. He was sitting up and looking at her with big blue eyes. "Hi Wyatt, do you want to go to the store with Paige and I?" Wyatt immediately smiled and orbed into her arms. She grinned and put his coat on him before leaving his room, almost running into Sam. She smiled at him, truly glad to see him. "Hi!"

"Hi," he said, eyes widening, as he noticed the infant in her arms.

"This is Wyatt, he's Piper and Leo's son," she said, the relief in eyes was faintly evident. "Paige and I are walking to the store for some last minute dinner ingredients, do you want to join us?" Sam smiled at her.

"I would love to," He said.

"Great, get your coat or something warm and meet us in the kitchen," she said before going downstairs to greet Paige. "Sam is coming with us."

"Okay, I guess you do need to get to know your boyfriend again," Paige said, teasing her. Addie smiled back.

"I do." She said, "I can tell that I love him, I just wish I remembered it."

"Maybe you can talk to him later," Paige suggested, "like after you make the pie." Addie beamed at Paige. Sam came downstairs wearing a jacket over his tshirt and the two girls looked at him, Addie grinning, Paige assessing. Then they turned to go to the door.

"See you later, Piper." Addie said to Piper as Paige pushed Wyatt's stroller out the door.

"Be safe," she called. "Don't forget, RED!" Addie chuckeled as they walked away.

"What else would we have with spaghetti?" Paige asked.

"I think Piper's just nervous because of our guests," Addie said, smiling up at Sam. He smiled back and she felt kind of floaty. Without thinking much about it, she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. She didn't need to look at Sam to know he was smiling. Paige, who was walking slightly behind them, smiled too. When they got to the store, Paige suggested that Addie go get the pie stuff and sourdough while she went to get wine and cheese. Addie agreed and she and Sam took Wyatt with them to the produce department.

"What kind of pie are you making?" Sam asked.

"Blueberry," she said.

"But you don't like blueberry pie," Sam said. She looked at him for a moment, now convinced that he knew her before she smiled at him.

"You're right, I don't, but I think Dean does." She said, surprised that she remembered that. Sam nodded.

"You really don't remember?" He asked.

"I don't remember much of anything before I woke up to see Leo looking at me with concern after he had healed my fatal wounds." She answered, "I know I was in a sewer in St. Louis, and that there was a shape shifter involved because Leo told me, but I don't remember anything, I barely even remembered my name."

"It's not your name," Sam said. She looked at him in surprise.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"Your nickname, Dean used to call you that to get a rise out of you, but it just kind of stuck. Zoe calls you Addie too, but you usually get pissed at anyone else who called you that." Sam explained, she was slightly puzzled.

"What do you call me, then?" She asked.

"Dora," Sam said. She looked at him with in confusion, what was Dora short for.

"You can call me that if you want," She said, "but I think I'm going to let everyone else call me Addie for now." He smiled and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I'll only call you Dora when you can remember me," he whispered. "Other than that, I'll call you Addie." She felt his breath whisper across her cheek and barely resisted the urge to kiss him, she didn't know why, but it didn't feel like the right time

"We need to get some blueberries," she said, her emotions warring within her. Luckily her head hadn't begun to hurt. She was happy about that.

"Why don't we get some cherries so you can make a cherry pie too?" Sam asked, "I'll even help pit them." She smiled brightly at him, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

"Good idea, there are so many of us, that we will probably need two pies anyway," she said, returning the kiss on his cheek. He blushed slightly and they started looking for blueberries, Sam was also keeping an eye out for Addie's favorite, black cherries. He smiled triumphantly when he found them. She found some good blueberries and placed them in her basket. She looked around for Sam, smiling when she found him talking to Wyatt. He had actually picked the baby up and was talking nonsense at him, it made her heart skip a beat to see him with the baby. She smiled and went to find the sourdough loaf for Piper to make garlic bread. While she was gone, Paige returned to the produce section with a bottle of Merlot and some Parmesean cheese. She smiled when she saw Sam playing with Wyatt, Addie had grabbed the fruit that she needed for the pies and the sourdough. Sam put Wyatt back into his stroller as he saw they were all ready to go.

"Maybe we should pick up some ice cream to go with the pies," Sam suggested, Paige and Addie both nodded and they made their way to the frozen food section to grab the vanilla. They then paid for their purchases and walked back to the manor, Sam and Addie hand in hand. As they arrived, they saw Dean and Zoe driving away. Dean stuck his head out the window and yelled.

"We'll be back, just getting our stuff." Then drove away. Sam shrugged as he already thought they'd gone.

"I have to make these pies, or at least get them ready to go in the oven, but can we talk before dinner?" Addie asked. Sam nodded, looking at her curiously. They walked into the manor and into the kitchen. Piper whistled when she saw the fruit.

"Blueberries and cherries," she said, "glad to see you won't force yourself to eat pie tonight." Addie smiled at her.

"It was Sam's idea," she said. "He knew I like cherry." Piper smiled at her. Addie started the filling for the blueberry pie while Sam pitted the black cherries. Piper watched as they worked together, getting a sense that they were good for each other.

"Addie," Sam said getting her attention. She looked up at him and he fed her a cherry. She moaned slightly at the taste, licking all the juice off his fingers and causing his breath to hitch slightly. She met his hazel eyes with her blue ones in a challenging gaze and he could feel all of the blood in his body center in one spot, making it even harder for him to breath. Piper had a feeling where this was going, and stepped in.

"All right you two," she said, removing the bowl of cherries from Sam and pushing the two of them out of her kitchen. "Go work out your stress. Dinner is in four hours, have fun." She then closed the door and Addie looked at Sam with the same gaze as the kitchen.

"Your room or mine?" Sam asked, huskily. She smiled at him.

"Mine," she answered him. He groaned and she grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs to her room. Paige and Phoebe both poked their heads out of their rooms when they heard Addie's door shut.

"Wondered when she was gonna snap." Phoebe said before closing her door and turning her radio up slightly. Paige just put on some headphones and started painting. Sam pushed her against a wall and lowered his head to her lips, pausing just before his lips met hers.

"I want you to kiss me, Addie." Sam said. "I'm not going to force you to do it though." He said, knowing that he was taking a risk. She didn't have any memories of him and her together, so she might not really want this in the state of mind she was in. She leaned in the last few inches and gently touched her lips to his. He reached up to gently cup her face as they mutually deepened the kiss. A flare of recall flashed through Addie as she remembered doing this with him in a cage. Her brain began to pulse, but not in a bad way, as images of life with Sam began flashing through her head. A little bit of overload caused her to break the kiss.

"Whoa," she said, panting a little, she then grinned at him. "I remember something."

"What?" He asked, curious. She pushed him back on the bed and straddle him.

"Your favorite food is pancakes with real maple syrup, like me. We always split our omlettes, which is probably why I can't eat a whole one, the first time we made love was in Idaho, just after our first kiss which was in a cage in Minnesota, but I don't know why we were in a cage." She stopped for a breath, he was looking at her seriously. "I've been in love with you my whole life, but didn't tell you for a long while. You went to Stanford and left me behind, but it was my choice to stay.. and I can't remember anything else." She looked at Sam with her eyes large and blue, and he leaned up to kiss her again. Another wave of recall passed through her, and she knew that it was intimate contact with Sam that was bringing her memories back. "Holy crap!" She interrupted the kiss again. He looked at her strangely.

"What?" He asked, maintaining eye contact with her.

"It's you," she said, looking at him.

"What's me?" He asked, confused.

"Everytime I kiss you, I remember a little more." She explained.

"So being intimate with me is bringing back your memories?" He asked. She nodded, and he continued. "So if I seduce you, there's a chance you'll remember a lot more than if I kiss you?" She nodded again and he grinned, "So Addie, how do you feel about being seduced?" She looked at him, confused.

"Seriously?" She asked him, not sure what to say to him. He flipped them over and pinned her to the bed.

"Never been more serious in my life," he said. "I love you, I want you to remember me, but if for some reason it doesn't work, then at least I still get to hold you."

"Careful, Sammy," Addie chuckled, "we're dangerously close to a chick-flick moment here." Sam's eyes darkened, and he bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back, almost desperately.

"So is that a yes?" He whispered, huskily. "Am I allowed to proceed?" She looked at him and he was giving her this puppy dog look that she literally could not say no to.

"Yes, Sam," she answered. "You have my permission to proceed." He sat up, pulling her into his lap, facing him.

"If something goes wrong, your head hurts, or anything. Tell me to stop," Sam said.

"It's not pain exactly," she said, causing his hands to still and he looked at her. "It's like there's a wall, and you're the sledgehammer knocking it down." He pulled her in for another kiss when there was a crashing sound from downstairs that distracted them.

"Wait here," she said, pulling out of his arms, "I have to check on Piper." Before he could say anything, she was out the bedroom door and it was closed behind her. Paige and Phoebe were on the landing as well.

"What was that?" Paige asked. Phoebe shrugged, and they heard more noise.

"Piper's still downstairs," Addie said, "she might need backup. You can put Wyatt in my room with Sam. Phoebe nodded, taking Wyatt into the room. Sam looked at her confused, but didn't say anything as he took the baby from her. She smiled at him briefly and left the room, closing the door again. The girls crept down the stairs to see a small group of Thorn demons trashing the living room. Piper was walking out of the kitchen to see what the noise was, but Paige orbed to her, grabbed her and orbed her to the stairs where Addie and Phoebe were.

"How the hell did Thorn Demons get in, they shouldn't have been able to cross the salt barrier." Phobe asked. "Addie laid those lines over a year ago and they haven't needed to be fixed."

"Maybe some salt got moved when I cleaned," Piper said.

"I'll fix them after we get the demons out of our living room." Addie said.

"What demons?" Sam asked coming up behind and startling the four.

"Sam, you should be in my room, where it's relatively safe," Addie said to him. He just looked at her.

"Um, you're a hunter, right?" Paige asked, he nodded and she looked at Addie. "You can't keep him away from a fight any more than he could keep you." Addie nodded, not liking it, but there was nothing else to be done.

"There's a group of Thorn demons trashing our living room," Phoebe said. "I suggest a double attack." Addie looked at Phoebe, knowing where she was going with this.

"You mean the one where you and I go get knocked around while Paige and Piper get the vanquishing potions?" She said, casually.

"Or I could freeze them," Piper said helpfully.

"That didn't work so well last time, and demons are acting weird right now." Addie said. Piper nodded.

"Okay, we go with Phoebe's plan." She said, "Sam you come with Paige and I, Addie, Pheebs.."

"Be careful," the two said in unison. Piper smiled and Sam looked at Addie with concern, before Paige grabbed his arm and they orbed to the attic.

"Females spit poisonous thorns," Phoebe reminded her.

"Then we should take her out first," Addie said. "These guys have fireballs, right?" Phoebe nodded, Addie groaned.

"Okay, let's go get ourselves singed." The two ran downstairs to fight the demons physically.

Meanwhile, in the attic, Paige was flipping through the book, only to be distracted slightly when there was a thud downstairs.

"What was that?" Sam asked Piper.

"Demon probably," Piper replied, "Phoebe and Addie are both skilled fighters."

"I know about Addie," Sam said, "I helped train her, but you guys are Hunters?" Paige snorted.

"No, we don't hunt evil, we just destroy it." She said to Sam. "We protect the innocent, it's our destiny." Sam looked confused.

"What does Addie have to do with it?" He asked.

"Nothing, Leo was instructed to save her by his bosses when she was being beat to death by a shapeshifter. He healed what injuries he could, but she was still in a coma," Piper said, "when she woke up, she had no memory of who she was. It only dawned on us recently that she is the Adora you've been searching for." Sam nodded and Paige made a sound of exclamation.

"Aha!" She said, reading quickly. "Thorn demons are mercenaries sent by a stronger demon to kill. Male thorn demons throw fireballs while females spit poisonous thorns at their intended victim. A basic vanquishing potion will kill them." Piper grabbed several bottles of the required potion, handing some to Sam and Paige.

"We throw these at the demons, and the fumes will kill them." Piper explained to Sam, who just looked confused.

Paige orbed them downstairs to see Phoebe getting thrown out of the living room, she hit a wall and was knocked out. Addie was pinned by one of the demons, who was taking pleasure in snarling at her, before she mentally pushed it off her body. She shuddered briefly at the contact and found herself face to face with the female. She opened her mouth, showing the thorn ready to fire and Addie was looking for something she could summon to block the poison.

"Hey," Piper yelled, getting the females attention before blasting her away from Addie, who sagged against the wall in relief. Sam chucked a potion bottle at the demon nearest to Addie, surprised when it went up in a poof of smoke. Piper and Paige handled the other two and then went to check on Phoebe, who was regaining consciousness with a groan.

"Addie?" She asked.

"Here," the younger woman responded.

"Good thing they didn't require the Power of Three," Piper said, dryly. "Addie will you fix the living room?"

"On it," Addie said, standing up. Sam immediately offered his strength for support and she smiled at him, before surveying the mess. She frowned slightly, before chanting. "Demons invaded the Charmed ones house, They were more than a mere mouse. Before anymore join the mix, The furniture could use a fix." The furniture started to repair itself, Sam swallowed as he watched and Addie continued. "Windows were smashed and broken, it's not good to leave them open." The glass started fixing itself. Addie nodded in satisfaction, before looking at Sam to see puzzlement on his face. She sighed, "I'm guessing by your reaction that you didn't know I was a witch?" Sam shook his head. "Damn, I was hoping that you knew." Sam looked at her, knowing that it didn't matter to him one bit what she was. He pulled her in and kissed her.

"I don't think you even knew," Sam said. "Except for your telekinesis, we never suspected a thing." She looked at him, with hope shining out of her blue eyes.

"I have to check the salt lines," she said. "They got in here somehow, but they aren't supposed to cross the salt. I think Dean taught me that. I wondered how I knew." Sam smiled.

"May I come with you?" He asked and she held out her hand for him and they made a quick check of all the salt lines in the house. They found a broken one in the basement. Addie didn't like the basement, but she went in there anyway. They replaced the salt, checked the rest of the house and returned to her room. "You're a witch?" Was the first thing he could manage to ask her.

"Yep, I fight evil demons, brew potions, move things around with my mind, cast spells and can even change my appearance when I want to," she said, sighing. Sam looked at her.

"You fought evil demons before, Addie." Sam said, "and you've been able to move things with your mind since you were ten. We never checked to see if it meant you were a witch because before now, Dean and I assumed all witches were evil."

"I think Dad knew," Addie said. "Piper mentioned he was an old family friend." She stopped and her eyes got big. "Oh God, Sam. Dad's dead! I've known this whole time, and never even knew." Sam wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. She didn't just cry because of finding out her adopted father was dead, she also cried because she thought she was losing everything important to her, before she could even remember it.

"Addie, it's okay," Sam said, softly in her ear. "You're gonna be okay."

"Am I really, Sam?" She asked him, the tears making her blue eyes even more blue and Sam had to suppress a groan at the sudden wave of desire he felt.

"Of course you will," he said, pulling her as close to him as he could. "We're together again, nothing is going to change that." She looked at him, almost afraid to hope that what he's saying was true. "I've loved you my whole life, Addie Winchester, I can't imagine that anything would make me stop."

"I love you too, Sam." She said, leaning up for another kiss, which he readily gave her. The kiss gradually grew more intense as Sam pulled her into his lap, holding her close to him. He felt her body jolt in surprise as more memories were revealed to her. He slid his hands underneath her top, marveling at the smoothness of her skin, until he reached the scar that had been given to her by the Wendigo. She pulled out of the kiss as his hands stopped. "I don't know where I got that. Leo said it had been taken care of expertly as the scarring was minimal."

"I know where it came from." He said to her, remembering the incident. "You had been kidnapped by a Wendigo. I guess it thought you'd make a tasty meal. It slashed open your stomach and drank your blood. You actually fired a flare gun at it to kill it. I cleaned the wound, I was just glad I didn't have to stitch it up." She smiled at him.

"You did a good job." She said, "when was this? Before or after you went to Stanford?" He blushed slightly before answering her question.

"After," he said. "I went to get over you because I didn't think you loved me at the time. I even went so far as to have a girlfriend, but all I felt with her was guilt, never how I would feel just being around you." Addie nodded, knowing that he didn't have to tell her this, but was glad he was.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"She died in a fire." Sam said, "the yellow-eyed demon, that we'd been hunting killed her." Addie nodded sympathetically.

"I blamed myself for not being honest with her." Sam explained. "I was planning on leaving her and giving up the rest of my schooling because I wanted to be with you again. I couldn't imagine being anywhere else." Addie took his hand in hers and let him talk, as she was sure he didn't usually talk about this. "You're taking this well," he observed.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging. "It doesn't seem like something I should get mad at you about. Although I could change your hair color to something obnoxious if it would make you feel better." Sam smiled, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Do your worst, Addie." He challenged. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Until I decide it's good, Change Sam's hair to match his mood." She smiled at him sweetly. "Your hair will now change color depending on how you feel. Basic rainbow colors, that is. Red for anger, Orange for unhappy, Yellow for anxious, Green for horny, Blue for peaceful, Indigo for content and Purple for happy."

"What if I'm feeling something that's not one of those things?" He asked, his hair turning slightly yellow.

"Then it will mix, giving you the appearance of highlights." She said, kissing him. "I came up with it when Paige and I were having a color war. I have another version that will let me know if I'm being lied to or deceived based on the color of hair it turns. Glamour and appearance spells are something I've become really good at." Sam smiled kissing her. His hair turned a deep green and Addie smiled into his kiss. "Now what was it you were saying about seducing me earlier, Mr. Winchester?" He smiled and kissed her, hard. He was pulling up her shirt when they heard the front door open and shut.

"Sam?" They heard Dean yell. Sam groaned, his hair turning a mixture of orange and red. "Come and get your bag."

"Please tell me I can sleep in here," his hair added some yellow into the mix. Addie smiled and kissed him.

"Of course," she said. "I think it's the only way we're going to get away with testing our theory. But I am so turning Dean's hair neon pink for interrupting us." Sam smiled and she quickly muttered. "So I won't raise a stink, turn Dean's hair neon pink." She grinned at Sam and he kissed her. Green and purple mixed with the colors already there. "Later," she whispered. He grinned back and they walked down the stairs to get Sam's duffel out of the Impala. Dean and Zoe were standing in the foyer, with Dean holding Sam's bag. Addie had a rush of joy at seeing the man she now knew was her older brother and she hugged him.

"Whoa," Dean said, surprised at Addie's rush of affection. Addie smiled at him. Dean then took a look at Sam with puzzlement. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Sam retorted, grinning. Dean looked at his brother in puzzlement. Paige and Phoebe came down, only pausing a moment when they saw the boys' hair. They then looked at each other and busted up laughing. Sam looked at them, glad he was in on the secret as his hair turned completly Indigo. Addie smiled and grabbed Sam's duffel. He shook his head at her and pulled it out of her hand before heading upstairs to drop it off in Addie's room. Smiling to himself, he went downstairs to find Dean in front of a mirror, freaking out because his hair was a violent shade of pink. Addie was nowhere to be seen.

"How did my hair turn pink?" He asked Zoe.

"I don't know," She answered. "One minute it was it's normal color, the next, Yowza! It's pink."

"Maybe you pissed off a witch," Sam said, as Paige came in and exchanged a smirk with him.

"That would be my luck," Dean muttered, shaking his head. "I hate witches."

"Aw come on, Dean." Paige said, realizing he didn't know. "They can't all be bad."

"Yeah, Bobby said he worked with witches, and so did your dad." Zoe chimed in. "Besides, pink hair isn't all that bad. You could have been turned into a girl." Addie came out of the kitchen with the pasta sauce that Piper had made, smirking at the idea of a girl Dean.

"Hey, Sammy, would you put this pot holder on the table so I can set this down?" She asked him, even though she knew she could hold it up with her mind. "It's getting kind of heavy." Sam's hair changed quickly from Indigo to Green to Purple at Addie using his nickname. Dean and Zoe just watched Sam's hair with fascination.

"Did you piss of a witch too, Sammy?" Dean asked him, astonished as he watched Sam's hair turn Orange.

"Maybe I did," Sam said.

"Dude! Your hair changes colors!" Zoe said, "that's so cool! I want my hair to change colors too. I have to go buy my color from the store. Why are you guys so special?" Sam blushed as his hair flashed yellow. Addie got his attention by stretching up to kiss his cheek.

"Would you like me to take the spell off?" She asked him quietly.

"No," he said. "I like it, besides it's not like everyone knows what the colors mean." Addie raised her eyebrow at him. "Am I right?"

"The girls all know," Addie said. "It's a favorite of ours to use when no one is talking to each other." Sam blushed, his hair staying yellow. "But it's not like they're gonna use it against you. Besides, if I can get you to change your hair a certain color, they'll leave us alone and we can test our theory." Sam's hair immediately turned green and Addie chuckled. Dean wondered why his brother's hair was turning so many different colors so fast, but Addie seemed amused by it, so he didn't say anything.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I do not own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter Fifteen

Dinner was a lively affair Sam literally couldn't keep his eyes off of Addie, who didn't seem to understand how much she was affecting him. The simplest thing she did turned him on a little more. His hair kept turning a more vibrant shade of Green. Addie glanced at him at one point and raised her eyebrows, causing Piper, Paige and Phoebe to look up and all three of them choked on something simultaneously Dean was just confused because no one was talking about Sam's hair issue, but everyone kept noticing it. Zoe finally broke the ice.

"Okay, as cool as it is that Sam's hair keeps changing color, does anyone have a clue what it means?" She asked, noticing how Addie and the three Halliwell's eyes met and they all shrugged at the same time. She then continued along her thought train out loud. "It's almost like they are basic emotions, but if that's true, then." She took a bite of pasta, chewing slowly before almost choking as it hit her. "Really Sam?" Sam blushed, his hair turning Orange. Dean looked confused.

"Really Sam, what?" He asked. "What is everyone talking about?"

"Nothing," Addie said quickly, thinking the counter spell to what she did to Sam's hair and turned back to it's normal brown color. Everyone watched the change. Dean and Zoe still kind of confused. Piper, Phoebe and Paige impressed at Addie's mental spellwork. Leo was too absorbed in his pasta to notice much of anything. After everyone had their fill of spaghetti, Piper and Addie cleared the table quickly, with Sam volunteering to help. He grabbed the large pot that had originally contained the sauce and the other plates that were in the center of the table and followed the girls into the kitchen. When in there, he cornered Addie, who was putting away the leftovers while Piper cut the pie and scooped ice cream.

"Did you change my hair back?" He whispered. She nodded, reaching up to kiss him.

"Zoe was figuring it out, and it was only a matter of time until Dean did too." She explained. "I didn't want you to be embarrassed."

"I could never be embarrassed about how I feel about you." He said, kissing her. "I love you, Addie." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Sammy." She kissed him one more time and then went to help Piper plate the pie, giving Sam a moment to catch his breath. He left to go back out in the dining room and Piper looked at Addie.

"Moving kinda fast, aren't you?" She asked, in protective big sister mode.

"If you look at it like Sam and I just met then, yeah, probably." Addie answered before continuing, "but if you look at it like Sam and I've grown up together and have a relationship that obviously my body knows about, then no. You taught me to go with my instincts, Piper. I am just doing that. Plus, every time we get intimate, I remember more things about my life." Piper looked at her with interest.

"Now that is interesting," she said. "I wonder why?"

"I don't know," Addie answered, "but we have a theory that we're going to test tonight." Piper looked at her, realizing what she meant and the younger woman blushed slightly, as she placed a piece of cherry pie on a plate, followed by a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"You know how to activate the wards in your room so we don't hear you, right?" Piper asked her dryly. Addie nodded.

"Don't those make my room sound proof on the inside and out?" She asked.

"Yes, we should probably activate Dean and Zoe's too." Piper mentioned. "I'll get Paige to orb up there after dessert." Addie nodded, glad that Piper understood so easily. She and Piper carried out the pie and served it. Piper made sure that both Sam and Addie got cherry and that Dean got blueberry, she asked everyone else what they felt like having.

"I love pie," Dean said, happily munching on his. "And this is really good, Piper." Piper smiled.

"Addie made the filling for the pies, I just made the crust." She said, Addie blushed a little as her gaze met Sam's and he remembered her licking the cherry juice off his fingers when he fed her a piece. He was really glad that his hair couldn't change color anymore, as it would probably be very green at the moment. Her mouth was stained slightly pink from the cherries and he wondered if he'd be able to taste them when he kissed her. He shifted slightly as the thought washed through him. Addie glanced up at him as if she knew what he was thinking and winked at him. He smiled back at her, knowing she wasn't going anywhere.

After dessert, Paige and Phoebe cleaned off the table while Addie and Piper went to do the dishes. As soon as the four girls were in the kitchen they looked at each other and started laughing.

"Seriously, pink?" Paige asked, holding her sides. Addie shrugged.

"He interrupted us," she said. "I was getting frustrated, especially after the thorn demons." Phoebe let out a snort.

"So you turn innocent bystanders hair pink if you get sexually frustrated." She asked giggling. "And what did you do to Sam's hair?"

"We were talking and he told me about an ex, and commented that I was taking it rather well, I told him I could change his hair color if he wanted and he told me to do my worst," Addie said, shrugging. "I don't think he quite believed that I could change his hair until it was changed, plus it's interesting seeing how many times his mood changes." She stacked dishes on the drain board and started running hot water, after adding soap.

"Especially how much you turn him on," Paige commented. "Oh that reminds me, you do know about the sound proofing wards, right?" Addie nodded.

"You may want to go activate the ones in Dean and Zoe's room," Piper said, "you're the only one of us who can orb up there."

"Right," Paige nodded, vanishing in a light of blue. She was gone for about a minute when she was back. "Done, I activated yours too, Addie." Addie smiled at her and they finished washing the dishes.

Zoe watch Addie's interaction with these three women with interest. They had obviously gotten to know each other over the past year and she was close to them. She wondered how they were going to take it when they left. It wasn't that she didn't like the sisters, it was that her best friend didn't remember her and that she didn't seem to be needed anymore. Dean was sitting next to her, with his hand lightly tracing her leg in an almost absent-minded gesture that both soothed and irritated her. She sat there, listening to Sam and Leo talk about the Hell's Gate opening, it was strange that Leo knew about this stuff as she hadn't pegged him as a Hunter.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside that made everyone jump. Addie, Piper, Phoebe and Paige came running out of the kitchen straight forward to the foyer. Addie was the first person to reach the door and she threw it open. Several demons with bright blue skin and green eyes were standing out there, glaring at the house. Piper's breath hitched as she saw a tall man walk out of in between them.

"Piper," he said, smoothly. "Long time no see."

"Cole," Piper acknowledged. "It hasn't been long enough." Phoebe finally got a glimpse through Addie and Piper only to gasp when she saw her ex-husband standing there. Piper pushed everyone inside and closed the door behind her. "This isn't good." Addie was just standing there confused.

"Isn't Cole Phoebe's ex-husband?" She asked confusedly.

"Yes," Phoebe said, "that's why this isn't good." Piper was quiet for a moment before she said anything.

"We need to batten down the hatches. Dean, check the salt lines, make sure they're still intact. Addie just redid them so they should be good. Leo, make sure that every other entrance is secure. Zoe, I need you to watch my son, please. Everyone else, to the attic." Piper ordered, because She was the head of the family, no one argued with her. Addie and Paige both grabbed on to Sam and orbed straight to the attic, leaving Piper and Phoebe to climb the stairs. Paige started to set up the crystal cage so they could summon Cole straight to the attic.

"Sam, would you check the salt lines at the windows?" Addie asked, walking to the Book. She started looking for a description of the demons outside. She thumbed past Cole's page, as she knew the sisters could handle him. Finally, she found them. She read the description, and snorted.

"Salt lines are good," Sam said, walking back over to the book she was looking at with interest. "What's this?"

"Our family's Book of Shadows," Paige said. "It's been in our family a very long time." Phoebe and Piper walked in, followed by Dean and Leo.

"What are we working with Addie?" Piper asked her.

"Chameleons," Addie said. "Gran wrote that they are blue skinned and green-eyed in their natural form and that they take on the powers of demons they have killed."

"How do we kill them?" Phoebe asked. "Power of Three?"

"No," Addie said, "You're gonna need the Power of Three to take down Cole. Vanquishing and Fire potions should take these guys out."

"Should?" Leo asked her. "I don't know that I like the sound of 'Should'." Addie glanced at them.

"It's only should because demons have been acting really weird lately." She said, calmly. Noticing Dean barely able to not freak. "I mean think about it, the berserker demon with fire power, Thorn demons coming into the Manor and now this. Something is very off. Demons would never dare to attack here without serious firepower."

"Right, so what do we do?" Paige asked, looking at Piper.

"We summon Cole, vanquish him, then take out the others." Piper said. Leo grabbed Dean and pulled him out of the way. Addie walked over to a line in the salt and drug her finger through it, breaking the line.

"Summon away." She said.

"Pheebs, you do it." Paige said. "He is your ex-husband." Phoebe sighed and chanted the summoning spell. Cole apeared in the crystal cage and Addie fixed the salt line.

"Phoebe," Cole said.

"Cole," was all Phoebe said in response. At that moment, Addie knew why he had almost managed to destroy the Power of Three. Phoebe loved him and was choosing the world over him. She felt her heart break for the woman she called sister. Cole looked around, his eyes landing on Leo, Piper and Paige.

"Are you going to send me back to hell?" He asked, smirking. "How many times are we going to do this?"

"As many as it takes for you to stay there." Phoebe said, snarl covering the cracks in her heart. She stood next to Paige and Piper and the three of them began to chant, "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helen, Laura and Grace; Halliwell witches stand strong beside us; Vanquish this evil from time and space." Cole screamed as he felt himself being torn apart again. The resulting explosion was contained by the crystal cage. Addie and Sam stood up from behind the stand where the book was and looked at the sisters.

"So that's what it looks like when you use the Power of Three." She said, astonished. Dean was seriously shell-shocked. He wasn't sure what just happened, but it was interesting.

"So who exactly was that?" Dean asked.

"Cole Turner, ex lawyer and Phoebe's ex-husband." Paige said, "Also had a stint as The Source and was a half demon named Belthazar."

"Not one of my better choices as a life companion," Phoebe said. A crashing sound outside caught Addies attention and she walked to the window and looked out. She groaned when she saw the Chameleons attacking Dean's Impala.

"What is it?" Sam asked walking over and seeing what she saw. "Well that's not good."

"What?" Dean asked, crossing the room. He looked out the window and swore softly. "They killed my baby."

"Those bastards!" Addie said before she could stop herself. Dean looked at her with confusion on his face.

"You remember South Park, but you don't remember me?" He asked, looking a little sad.

"I'm beginning to remember you, It's coming back slowly," she said.

"What's triggering the memories?" Leo asked, truly curious. Addie looked at him, her face going seriously red as she glanced at Sam. Catching her drift, Leo just smiled and shook his head. Sam was also seriously blushing. Dean looked from one of them to the other and shook his head.

"Really?" He asked them. They both shrugged as Sam pulled her into him.

"It's not like we weren't together before she was attacked." He told Dean, who nodded his understanding.

"Okay, we really need to get rid of the Chameleons so I can see if there's a spell to undo the damage." Piper said.

"I could fix it the way I did the living room." Addie said, "It's not much different." Piper nodded.

"Okay, Vanquishing and Fire potions," Paige said, handing them to Phoebe, Addie, Sam and Dean. She then looked at Piper, "You can make things go all splodey like with your hands, just as good as a potion. Dean, all these have to do is hit the ground under the demon, the vapors will take care of the rest."

"I'll stay behind in case of injury." Leo said.

"Good plan," Phoebe said. Paige grabbed Addie who grabbed onto Sam and they orbed to the front door.

"I'll be back," she said, orbing away.

"That takes some getting used to," Sam said. Addie nodded her agreement. Paige came back with Phoebe and Dean while Leo orbed down with Piper. Dean looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Just breathe, big brother." Addie said, smiling at him. Dean looked at her with confusion.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"Short story is, we're witches," Addie said. "You'll have to wait for the long story." Dean looked really confused, and opened his mouth to ask another question, when Addie interrupted him. "I promise, I'll tell you everything, okay? Just not right now." Dean nodded.

"I'll hold you to that, little sister." He said. Piper had been studying the group of Chameleons while Dean and Addie talked.

"Okay," she said. "There are six of us and Ten of them. We have enough potions to take out half of them. Addie, what other weakness are these things supposed to have?"

"They are most resistant to fire, but a good collision with something should do the work." She said, "of course a gunshot through the chest will do the job too." Sam and Dean nodded at each other.

"You girls take the potions," Sam said. "Dean and I have guns."

"Do you still have mine?" Addie asked. Dean looked at her in surprise.

"Of course," He said, "it's in my room."

"I'll take you to get it." Paige said, grabbing Dean's arm and orbing to the room. Sam glanced at her and took a deep breath.

"Addie," he said, getting her attention. When she looked at him, he kissed her. "I love you." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Sammy." She said kissing him again. Paige orbed into the room with Dean, who was shaking his head at the feeling he got from orbing. He then handed Addie her gun. She grinned at it like she would an old friend and looked at Piper, who recognised the look in her eye. "Let's go kill something." She said. Phoebe and Paige looked at each other. It was always a good sign when Addie got that glint in her eye. Piper opened the door and led the attack from the front while Paige grabbed Addie and Phoebe to take them to the other side of the demons.

As soon as they landed Addie shot the first one right between the eyes, which got the attention of another, who tried to swipe at her with claws that were dripping what looked to Addie like poison. "Watch their claws," she said. Phoebe nodded as she kicked one a good few feet from her and threw a fire potion at it. The demon turned into a pile of goo.

"Ew," Phoebe said, jumping back. The demon fighting Addie howled and swiped at her again, this time scratching her leg.

"Fuck!" She said, shooting it in the leg. It went down, screeching. She then aimed at it's heart and pulled the trigger. It dry clicked and she cursed again. Her leg was really beginning to hurt, and she was getting a bit woozy. She threw a vanquish potion at it, watching it dissolve before she collapsed.

"Addie!" Paige said, noticing there were still three or four left. Phoebe kicked another one away from her sisters.  
"I got these ones, you get her to Leo!" She said, throwing a potion and watching the damn thing dissolve. Paige nodded and orbed her and Addie into the house. Leo rushed to her side.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They had poison claws and one of them scratched her." Paige said, and he nodded, putting his hand over the scratch, but nothing happened. Addie started having trouble breathing.

"Stasis spell, now!" Leo said. Paige placed it on her.

"Why can't you heal it?" She asked him, hearing the front door slam. She figured that they'd beaten the demons. Phoebe and Piper came running upstairs into the room.

"It's an anti-witch venom." Leo explained. "It's designed to kill witches. When Addie got scratched it started working against her using her magic. The stronger the witch, the faster it works. We need that all-purpose antidote you two brewed two weeks ago. Maybe something stronger before I can heal it." Paige nodded and orbed to the attic to get the required antidotes, noticing one that Phoebe made was for anti-witch venom. She grabbed that one too. Sam and Dean were standing at the doorway when she orbed in.

"Phoebe, is this potion for anti-witch poisoning?" Phoebe nodded. "Grams was helping me with it, I didn't really know why we would need it. It's the first times one of my visions wasn't specific. I don't know if it'll work." Leo looked at her before turning to Paige.

"Let's try the general one first," he said. Paige handed it to him and he gently poured it down Addie's throat. Phoebe got up and walked over to Sam, who looked like his world was ending, and Dean who looked as if he was going to pass out. Piper just stood there and watched, praying she wasn't about to lose another sister, even if it was by adoption.

"What happened?" Sam asked Phoebe, grief clear in his eyes.

"She got scratched," Phoebe said. "She was warning me about the possibility when one of them scratched her. It's anti-witch, which means it will kill a witch. The more powerful you are, the faster it works." She didn't want to say that Addie had only been scratched 20 minutes earlier or that she was really close to death and that she wasn't sure if they had an antidote.

"Is she going to die?" Dean asked, his throat going dry. Phoebe looked at Dean, her eyes trying to communicate that she didn't know. Dean seemed to get the message, though because he nodded.

"What?" Sam asked. "Is she?"

"Sammy they don't know." Dean answered.

"There's no official antidote," Phoebe said. "I've been working on one, but I don't think it's finished, so I don't know. Sam, I'm so sorry." Sam's eyes were misting over as he realized he could be losing Addie again. Dean wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him close, sharing his grief.

"Pheebs, come here," Paige called. Phoebe joined the others by Addie. "Go check the book, and see if we missed anything, will you? I keep thinking that we have." Phoebe nodded and turned to leave the room, a blue glow made them all pause as Wyatt orbed in. They heard Zoe shriek and run out of the next room.

"The baby just freaking disappeared like Paige did earlier!" She said, then she noticed everyone's somber expressions. "What happened?"

"Addie's dying." Dean said, lowly. Sam glared at him, he knew the possibility but didn't really want to hear it out loud. Zoe drew in a breath. She was going to ask what happened but stopped when Phoebe shushed them. They all turned to see Wyatt grabbing Addie's arm. Her body glowed blue, reminding the sisters of when he woke her up out of her coma. A thick red liquid started to pump out of her wound and Leo cleaned it up as it came out. Soon Wyatt took her hand off her and looked at Piper. Without a word, he orbed out of the room. Leo checked over Addie, scanning thoroughly.

"He cleaned the venom out of her system." He said, lowly. "She's going to be fine." Paige breathed a sigh of relief as Leo healed the scratch marks so they wouldn't scar. She rocked back on her heels and removed the stasis spell. Addie took a deep breath that wasn't hindered and Piper and Phoebe breathed too. "She's settling into a sleep and will probably be out for the next several hours." He looked at Dean, Sam and Zoe, "she's gonna be fine." Sam let out a sob of relief and Dean just wiped his eyes, like he didn't want people to know he'd been crying. Zoe just stood there, a little shell-shocked, like she had no clue what was going on.

"Can I stay in here with her?" Sam asked. Leo nodded.

"I won't try to keep you away," he said. "She'd probably be really hurt if she woke up and you weren't here."

"Dean," Zoe said quietly, "what happened?"

"Addie got injured in a demon attack." Dean said back, just as quietly. "They gave her antidotes for it and she's going to be fine." He realized he didn't know how to tell Zoe about the witch thing, even though he knew Addie could. He was still wrapping his mind around it. Sam seemed to have accepted it, though. He wondered how Sam found out. Piper looked around the room.

"It's getting late," she said. "We should all go to bed." Everyone nodded and left the room. Leo was the last one out. He closed the door behind him as Sam walked over to the side of the bed and pulled Addie into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- I do not own Supernatural or Charmed

Chapter Sixteen

Addie groaned slightly as she rolled over to bump into Sam. She opened her eyes and saw he was facing her, like he'd fallen asleep watching her. She smiled at him, even though she felt like she'd literally been hit by a ton of bricks. That venom had sure knocked her down a peg or two. For an instant there, she actually thought she'd died. She tasted anti-venom on her tongue and wiped her mouth, to try to get the taste out, but knew she'd at least need a drink of water for that. Feeling too magically weak to summon water and a glass, she scooted out of bed and went into the bathroom. She filled a cup with water and rinsed her mouth, it didn't work, so she started to brush her teeth. The gentle cinnamon flavor of her toothpaste slowly removed the aftertaste of the potion they'd given her to get the poison out of her system.

She also noticed that she was still clothed in what she'd worn earlier that night. She shrugged, knowing that they would have stripped her only if necessary. That hadn't happened since Leo found her. She checked the clock and saw that it was six AM and she wondered if Phoebe was as up to a light sparing session as she was. She walked into her room, careful not to wake Sam and quickly changed into her workout clothes. She then ran lightly down the stairs, not wanting to wake anybody up, figuring she could at least use the punching bag if Phoebe wasn't up. Fortunately Phoebe was in the workout room when Addie got there.

"I didn't know if you'd be up to a sparing session today, as you almost died last night." Phoebe said, looking at her. "I was really worried."

"I feel fine," Addie said. "It was just a flesh wound." Phoebe shook her head.

"If it had been me, I'd still be in bed." She responded.

"I have too much energy for that." Addie said, stretching her thighs with some plies. "Wyatt healed me, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "Leo couldn't do it until we got the poison out of your system and I'm not sure if the anti-venom I've been working on would have helped."  
"Did you get a sample of the venom used on me?" Addie asked.

"Yeah, it should help with making the anti-venom work," Phoebe said. "But I don't like that you could have died, Addie. Paige had to put you in stasis to keep you breathing." Phoebe looked at her with tears in her eyes. "We almost lost you." Addie stopped stretching and hugged her. Phoebe cried into her shoulder for a moment before pulling away.

"Doesn't mean you need to go easy on me," Addie said with a challenge in her eyes. "We should make our fight a little more interesting."

"How so?" Phoebe asked, getting more interested.

"How about the loser buys the winner a complete outfit, including shoes and purse?" Addie said, thinking. Phoebe grinned.

"I like it," she said. "We can go shopping after lunch."

"Oooh, maybe we can get Paige and Zoe to come," Addie said. "And we can drag Piper along, she never comes with us on mall walks." Phoebe nodded her agreement an all-girls afternoon sounded perfect. Especially since they had to explain the whole witch thing to Dean after breakfast.

"So it's a deal?" Phoebe asked. Addie dropped into fighting stance and nodded. Phoebe grinned and assumed her own fighting stance. The girls were soon in a full out fight, each one fighting for dominance in a battle where one knew the other was evenly matched to her and she knew her opponent's weaknesses almost as well as she knew her own. Neither of them paid attention as Paige came down into the room to see if Addie was up and about yet, nor did they hear Leo orb in to check on things as he had been worried about Addie as well. Paige looked at Leo and smirked.

"I got twenty on Addie," she said.

"No way," Leo countered. "Addie almost died last night, there's no way she can beat Pheebs today." They shook hands and watched as Phoebe and Addie expertly dodged and lunged in almost perfect sync. Leo winced when Phoebe made a wrongly placed lunge where she should have ducked and Addie landed a kick to Phoebe's side, making her grunt in surprise. Addie followed her first kick with a second one that would have knocked Phoebe out, but she stopped.

"And I would be down." Phoebe said, "congratulations, even just recovered from almost dying, you still kick my ass." Addie grinned.

"You now owe me, Pheebs." She said.

"Looks like I do." Phoebe said, they then noticed Leo handing Paige a twenty. "You bet on us?"

"Yeah," Leo said. "I thought you'd win." He shrugged before continuing. "Can I check to make sure you're okay?"

"Sure," Addie said. "I feel fine though." Leo walked over and Addie stood still as he made a quick check of her system.

"Yeah, you're good." He said. Addie grinned at him before turning to Phoebe.

"Will you make omelettes this morning?" She asked, "yours are the best." Phoebe nodded and Addie smiled at her. "Great! I'm gonna go shower, and stuff." She said running out of the room and up to her own room. Sam had turned onto his back, with his eyes still closed. She listened to his breathing and was happy it was still even, meaning he was asleep. She grinned at something she remembered always wanting to do, and with Sam so vulnerable, she couldn't resist taking a running leap to land, straddling Sam's stomach.

"Oof!" He said, jolting awake to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen looking down at him.

"Good morning, Sammy." Addie said, kissing him deeply. Sam moaned into the kiss and she smiled against his mouth while she stretched her body out on top of him, still managing to straddle him.

"Good morning, Addie." Sam said, when she broke the kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Really good," she answered. "I have all kinds of extra energy that I just don't know what to do with. Can you help me use some of it?" He grinned and flipped her onto her back, kissing her as hard as he could without breaking her. His mouth left hers and trailed a line down her jaw to her neck, where he sucked gently at her pulse. She whimpered, arching into him and making him groan with need for her. He gently pushed her workout pants down, so he could get to her dripping sex. She moaned as he teased her clit and he smiled feeling her shake underneath him.

"God, Sam, I need you now!" She said, gasping for air as her entire body shook with need for him. He didn't waste anytime shucking his PJ pants and removing her pants and pushing inside her. She gasped at the feeling of being stretched and he paused.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, groaning at how tight she was around him. She nodded, words escaping her at the moment and rocked into him, letting him know she was good. She moaned as he rocked in and out of her while she whimpered at the feeling growing in between her legs and spreading out to her entire body. She felt Sam start to shake as he got closer to his own release which spurred on her own orgasm.

"S-Sammy!" She gasped as she felt herself going over the edge. "Oh God, Sammy don't stop!" She cried as her orgasm reached it's peak and she felt him cum inside her.

"Addie," he whimpered with the relief of release. She leaned up and kissed him in the afterglow of their combined orgasm.

"I love you, Sammy." She said, "I always will. Even when I didn't know you, I loved you." Sam looked at her with devotion in his eyes, because for him, there would be no one else.

"I love you too, Addie." He said, with a hitch in his throat because it just dawned on him that he'd almost lost her, permanently this time. He pulled her close and kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back, just as strong, knowing the reason behind this particular kiss. She pulled back from the kiss first, hearing him whimper at the loss of contact with her. Wishing she could stay in bed with him all day, she kissed him again.

"Phoebe's making omelettes," she said. "Then I have to explain this whole being a witch thing to Dean, fix his car and go shopping with Phoebe. First though, I need a shower, I smell like demon goo, sweat and sex, and while I don't mind the sweat and sex, the demon goo is definitely a turn off for me." He kissed her nose and shook his head.

"Not moving," he said, pouting a little. "I almost lost you, Addie. Permanently this time." Addie looked at him with love before kissing him.

"Do you think death would stop me from finding a way to be with you Sammy?" She asked him. "To quote a movie you and I watch together all the time 'Death can not stop true love'. I will always find a way back to you. Now let me shower." Sam smiled and kissed her nose again.

"As you wish," he whispered, rolling off of her. She smiled and kissed him.

"You can take a shower when I'm done," she said, grabbing clothes from the closet. "Oh, and Sammy?" He looked at her expectantly. "Stop calling me Addie, you know you don't like it when you call me that." She walked out of the room, smirking at her revelation. Sam was slightly flabbergasted, Addie wanted him to not call her Addie anymore, then what was he supposed to call her.

"Holy Shit!" He exclaimed and heard her laughing. He ran to the door of the bathroom and knocked on the door. She opened it with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"How much do you remember?" He demanded.

"Enough to know you never call me Addie," she said, casually. "You hate it, you always call me Dora, like you said in the store yesterday, only now I know why."

"And why is that?" Sam asked, excitement lighting up his face.

"To quote what you said when I was four, 'Addie sounds too much like Sammy." She said, "I think you thought I was competition for Dean's affection or something." She smirked at him, closing the door in his face. He heard her flip on some music that was amazingly her taste, the shower turn on and the sliding of the curtain as she stepped in. He walked back into the room, smiling to himself that she wanted him to call her Dora now, and not because he told her that's what he called her, but because she remembered that he didn't like to call her Addie.

Addie danced around the shower, happy that she remembered Sam so completely. She also knew that her memories of Dean were coming back in full force, too. She let the water in the shower flow over her as she thought about what she could remember of her life before Leo had found her. She knew that she'd been adopted by John Winchester because of a fire that had killed her parents. She grew up with Sam and Dean, continually trying to keep up with them until she found her love of books and languages. She quickly surpassed Sam in both ancient latin and greek, which came in handy for exorcisms. She remembered her heartbreak when Sam had left to go to Stanford and that she'd been in a slump for about two years before John had introduced her to, her mind drew a blank for a moment and then it hit her.

"Zoe," she gasped, memories with her best friend hitting her like she'd been slammed into by another berserker demon. "How could I not remember? She's been there for me through everything." Another wave of memories washed through her. Shopping and having general fun girl time, everything she now loved to do with her sisters, Zoe had pushed her into first. Addie hopped out of the shower, drying herself off quickly. She then threw on the shorts and tank top she'd picked out to wear that day and used a quick spell to dry her hair. When it fell straight, she frowned at the mirror. Then she cocked her head to the side. "It may make me feel like I'm gonna hurl but give my hair a corkscrew curl."

Her hair immediately formed corkscrews that she loved so much and she separated some of them with her fingers, giving herself the impression of a lion's mane. She smiled, because she didn't feel nauseous at all. She then thought about Zoe's request from the night before and smirked. "I'm feeling really good, my memories coming back, make Zoe's hair match her mood, and give Dean a surprise attack." She silently began counting to herself. When she got to three, she heard Dean yell out. She grinned into the mirror and grabbed her clothes to take them back to her room. On her way, she literally ran into Zoe, who's hair was a bright red. Knowing that it meant she was angry, Addie stepped to the side to let her by.

"What is it with you?" Zoe asked her.

"What do you mean?" Addie countered, not knowing what she was talking about.

"I mean that you don't seem to know me at all." Zoe said, "I know you lost your memories, but don't you have any feeling at all, like you did with Sam or Dean?"

"I didn't. I'm sorry, Zoe." Addie said, "my memories are coming back, I know we've been best friends for a few years now, and that you're in love with my brother. I can't remember anything beyond that, but like I said, they're coming back." She took a breath and hugged Zoe, who hugged back fiercely. "I also wanted to know if you want to come to the mall with Phoebe, Paige and I, well and Piper too if we can guilt her into it." Zoe nodded, shocked at what was going on, her hair reflecting that in shades of blue, orange and yellow. "Oh, and you should look in the mirror." Addie finished the walk to her room to see Sam staring at her with his intense hazel eyes.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"I changed Zoe's hair so it would match her mood." She said, hearing Zoe shriek with delight in the bathroom. "When she's done, you can shower." They heard Zoe leave the bathroom and Addie smiled at him.

"See you downstairs?" He asked her. She nodded and he walked out of the room to shower. She smiled and waived her hands, stripping her bed of its sheets and summoned new ones from her closet. Soon her bed was perfectly made.

"Isn't that cheating?" Dean's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Nah, cheating is what I'm going to do to your car." She said, smirking at him.

"What are you planning?" He asked her, worried about his baby.

"Just a simple repair spell." Addie said, "Paige should have placed a spell so people won't notice how trashed it got last night and I'm going to fix it for you. Then I'm going to put an indestructible spell on it so it doesn't get wrecked again." Dean nodded, still confused by the magical aspect of Addie, but decided that conversation could wait until after breakfast.

Before they ate, Addie went outside to see what the demons had done to the Impala. She saw the damage was all cosmetic, but it didn't stop her from running her hand on the car and wincing as she assessed the damage. She started casting the spell to fix the damage, getting so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice someone watching her.

"Nice car," a guy with brown hair and green eyes said, as she finished. "67 Impala, right?"

"Yeah," Addie said. "It's my brother's car."

"He takes good care of it," the guy said, going from admiring the car to admiring Addie. She glanced at him, he kinda looked like Sam and while she would have found him interesting the day before yesterday, she loved Sam. She nodded.

"She's his baby," Addie smiled. He grinned back at her. He then looked at her curiously.

"I don't think I know you, are you a friend of Piper's?" He asked.

"I am," she said. "I'm Addie, who are you?"

"Dan," he responded. "I used to have a thing with Piper." Addie nodded her understanding.

"Are you here to see her?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I'm sure I will eventually, I'm moving back in next door." He said, "see you around, Addie." He sauntered away, leaving Addie behind to wonder if that worked on most girls. She shook her head and turned back to the Impala, making sure she'd fixed every dent and scratch on it before she added the second spell to make it damage proof.

Paige had noticed Addie outside, fixing the Impala. She frowned slightly when she saw the tall brunette walk up to her sister.

"Pheebs," She called, Phoebe poked her head out of the kitchen. "Why is there a baseball player talking to Addie?" Phoebe had a look of confusion on her face as she walked over to where Paige was standing. Zoe came downstairs to join the sisters, followed by Dean and Sam.

"That's Neighbor Dan." Phoebe said, to Paige, not knowing the group was behind her.

"Dan Gordon?" Zoe asked, "as in ex-Seattle Mariner Dan Gordon?" Leo had come down just to hear Zoe's words and he groaned. Phoebe nodded and Zoe continued, "He was good. What's he doing here?"

"He used to live next door, and he and Piper dated for a while," Phoebe explained.

"I thought he moved to Portland." Leo said.

"He did," Piper interjected, coming up. "Why?"

"He's totally flirting with Addie," Paige said, understanding Leo's dislike of the man. Dean caught a quick look at Sam, who seriously looked ready to punch something. They watched Addie talk to the man for a moment before he walked away, and the girls could tell that Addie wasn't interested, Dean could even tell, but Leo knew from Sam's reaction that he was expecting her to flirt back. After the guy walked away, Addie turned her attention back to the car, as she walked around it slowly, with her fingers trailing gently over the surface. Dean had to admit, Addie had fixed it really well with her mojo. A slight scorching smell filled the air and Phoebe shrieked and ran into the kitchen. Piper and Paige looked at each other and started laughing.

"Breakfast is going to be late." Phoebe announced. "I burnt the bacon." The girls all burst into giggles as Addie walked in, raising her eyebrows to see everyone standing at the window, probably watching her. She rolled her eyes as she thought about them seeing Dan, or whatever his name was, flirting with her. She also saw Sam glaring a hole through something and guessed the reason. She bit her lip to keep herself from acknowledging that it was nice to have someone be jealous of her, but it was a ridiculous notion to her. She noticed he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings as everyone talked about bacon and neighbors and she tackled him.

"What the hell?" Sam asked, as she straddled him right there in front of everyone. He didn't get much of a chance to object as she leaned in and kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back, just as fiercely. She then pulled out of the kiss and glared at him before slapping his arm. "What was that for?"

"The kiss was because I love you." She said, moving off of him. "The slap is because you got jealous and thought I didn't want you." Sam looked at her.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked. She looked at him, raising her eyebrow. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Dora. I'm an idiot." She smiled at him.

"I know," she said, fondly. "I love you, don't ever think I'm going to leave you for some ex-baseball playing neighbor with great biceps." Sam growled at her and she giggled, standing up. She offered him her hand and pulled him to his feet as well. She then looked at Zoe and Dean who were looking a little shocked at the display. Zoe walked towards the dining room, her hair bright blue muttering something about shenanigans and Dean shook his head. Addie however was too happy to be embarrassed.

"Your car is fixed, Big Brother, but I would like to take it to get cleaned." Addie said, "not today, though. I'm busy today." Dean looked at her.

"What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Well after breakfast you and I need to have a conversation, I'm going to the mall with the girls, and other shenanigans related things." Addie said with a straight face. Sam was blushing bright red, but before he could say anything, the phone rang. As Addie was the closest to the phone, she answered it. "Halliwell residence. Oh, hey Darryl, what's up?" Sam tensed at the casualness in her voice. "So you think it was a what? Ah, I didn't think those were around here anymore. Oh. So there's a body? Right away? Yeah, I'll see if Paige or Leo can bring one of us over. Okay then. Talk to you soon. Bye." Addie sighed and looked at Dean. "That conversation we need to have may be a little later than planned." She walked away, looking for Paige. "Paige!"

"Yeah?" Paige said, walking out of the kitchen munching on a piece of burnt bacon.

"Darryl was on the phone, says there's something we need to look at." Addie said, "He was really freaked out, didn't want to say what he thought it was over the phone."

"Weird," Paige said, "didn't think there was anything that would freak out our favorite cop anymore."

"I know, right?" Addie said, "he said there's a body in the morgue and he would like it if we checked it out to make sure it wasn't something we would normally handle."

"Right. Well, Phoebe is trying to salvage the bacon, and Piper is busy with Wyatt, but if you aren't doing anything right this second, we can go check it out." Paige said.

"Seems like we are usually the ones in the stinkin' morgue lately." Addie said, with a grumble before holding her arm out to Paige so they could orb. She looked at Sam, who had layers of confusion written on his face. "See you in about twenty minutes." She reached up to kiss him and they orbed to the police station.

They landed in Darryl's office, glad that he wasn't there yet, mostly because it usually surprised him when they appeared out of nowhere like this. He came into his office, eyes only widening slightly when he saw them.

"So glad you two could show up so quickly." He said, smiling at them.

"No problem," Paige said. "What's the problem?"

"Oh nothing, yet." He said, locking the door to his office.

"Darryl, what the hell?" Paige asked, but it dawned on Addie.

"Christo," she murmured, he looked at her, his eyes solid black.

"Such a clever witch." The demon said, softly. He walked over to Addie and ran his fingers through her hair. "So beautiful and smart and one of the Charmed ones. You will make a nice prize. Which one are you then?"

"What?" Addie asked.

"Which one of the famous Halliwell sisters are you then?" The demon asked, still speaking softly.

"Yeah, this has been real, and it's been fun, but we're out of here." Paige said, grabbing Addie and orbing out of there. She was shocked when she landed in the living room, alone. "Shit!"

The demon continued circling Addie, running his fingers over her, and causing her to shudder in repulsion. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"I'm not one of the Charmed ones." She said, truthfully. The demon slapped her.

"Of course you are! You answered the phone at their house, you orbed in with who I'm assuming is Paige and she tried to grab you when she orbed out." The demon spat. "So enough with the games. Which sister are you?"

"I'm not a Halliwell," Addie said, her back snapping straight as the rest of her memories came flooding into her. "My name is Adora Winchester, I am the daughter of John Winchester, sister of Dean Winchester, love of Sam Winchester's life. I have been trained as a hunter since I was old enough to hold a gun. I may be a witch now but I was a hunter first and I kill things like you for fun." She narrowed her eyes at him and pinned him against the wall before chanting the exorcism rite in Latin.

After she had expelled the demon from Darryls body, she walked over to him, checking his pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found him still alive. She then frowned. Her memory was back, completely and she knew Dean would want to get back on the road again. She didn't want to. It's not that her life with the Halliwells was normal, but it was complete, especially since Dean, Sam and Zoe had shown up. She wondered if there was a way to get them to stay, since she wasn't going to leave.

Paige tried orbing in again, and landed in Darryl's office to see him lying on the floor, unconscious. Addie was sitting on the floor, staring into blank space as she processed what was going through her head.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked her.

"I guess," Addie's voice was emotionless. "I got my memories back."

"That's great!" Paige said, "we should celebrate while we're out today." She then noticed the other girl trying not to cry. "What is it?"

"Dean's gonna want to leave," Addie said. "I'm not going to. I want to stay here." Paige nodded and hugged her.

"You know you can always stay with us for as long as you want." She said, "you've become a sister to us, and none of us want to lose that." Addie smiled and wiped the tears off her cheeks. She grabbed Paige's hand, and they orbed back to the manor.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- I do not own Supernatural or Charmed

Chapter Seventeen

After Paige and Addie left, Dean went upstairs to think about Addie. He paced his room thinking, Addie had lost her memories, and they were coming back, but he worried about what that would mean for her. She had found something here that would not be easily replaced by him, Zoe or even Sam, even though he knew Addie loved Sam more than anything and would walk on fire for him. What Dean feared most was that Addie would remember everything and not want to be a part of his family anymore. He knew the Halliwells considered her family, but he didn't know if Addie would want him around anymore.

He had missed his younger sister more than he would ever willingly admit, and wanted her to want to choose to be with them. He knew, however that Addie would not want to go back on the road. Hell, if he admitted it to himself and no one else, he didn't want to go back on the road either. He felt that there was so much to be done, that so much was needed that he didn't have a choice. His phone rang, and he snapped it up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Dean?" Bobby's voice came over the line.

"Yeah, Bobby. What is it?" Dean asked.

"I found where you and Sam need to be for a while," Bobby stated. "It seems to be where all the demons are congregating."

"Where?" Dean asked, dreading the answer. He knew it could possibly take him away from Addie and Sam.

"San Francisco," Bobby said and Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It's pretty well protected by some witches I know, but they could use your help. How soon until you get there?"

"We are in San Francisco right now, Bobby." Dean said, "Addie's here."

"You found her?" Bobby sounded happy. "How is she?"

"She's good," Dean said. "She lost her memories, but they've been coming back slowly."

"Okay then, I need you to contact Piper Halliwell somehow. Tell her I sent you." Bobby said, hanging up. Dean stared at his phone, wondering if fate had given him a reprieve or something. It was this moment that he made the decision not to take Addie away from here. Even if she said she wanted to go back on the road. He would say he didn't and that he wanted to stay here. He would say it because it was true, he was done chasing the demons down, if they were smart enough to stay away from him, he wouldn't go out of his way to kill them. A weight that he didn't realize had been on his chest suddenly lifted and he was happier than he had been in a long time. He walked down the stairs to find Piper and ask her opinion, as it was her house.

He found her in the kitchen with Phoebe and Zoe, trying to salvage breakfast. The bacon was now burnt beyond all recognition and the eggs hadn't even been started.

"Pheebs, I think you're just going to have to start over with the bacon. Only Paige likes it like this, and she and Addie went to go see what Darryl wanted," Piper said. "Just make new bacon, I'll throw this out. Zoe, will you make toast?" Zoe nodded and started on it. Piper looked up to see Dean, standing there kinda anxious about something. "Do you need something, Dean?"

"Uh, yeah. I just wanted to talk to you," Dean said. "It can wait, though."

"It no problem, I have to throw this mess away anyway. Walk with me." Piper said. Dean walked with Piper out to the trashcan. "What's up?"

"I got a call from a guy named Bobby Singer today," Dean said, noticing that Piper raised her eyebrows. "He said that all of the demons are congregating here in San Francisco and that Sam and I should help you guys with them."

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Piper said.

"After we take care of this issue. I want to stop hunting. I don't know what Addie and Sam want to do, but I can guess that Addie needs to be here," Dean started rambling, "and I know Sam will stay wherever Addie is, so I guess what I'm asking is, is it okay if we stay here indefinitely?" Piper looked at him with smile.

"If you didn't I'd have to shoot you." Piper said, smiling. "I can't lose another sister, and that's what Addie has become to me. I would love it if you stayed." Dean smiled at the woman and they walked back into the house as Addie and Paige orbed in.

"Addie, I need to talk to you." Dean said, smiling at her. Addie felt a wave of nervousness wash over her. Paige gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"I'll be in the kitchen, seeing if there's anymore burnt bacon." She said, walking out of the room with Piper. Addie turned to face her brother.

"What's up?" She asked him.

"I want to stay here." Dean said, not beating around the bush. "I know you like it here and that you view these girls as family and I want to be here with you. I'm tired of always being on the road." Addie looked at him in confusion and he continued, "I don't want you to feel like you have to choose between us, I love you too much to force you to do that. So even if you get your memories back, I'm not leaving. We're family, we stick together." He stopped talking as he saw Addie's face split into a large grin.

"Do you mean it?" She asked, slightly hesitantly. He nodded and she hugged him, tightly. "Thank you so much. I love you too, Big Brother." She kissed his cheek and let go before grinning at him. "Oh yeah, I got my memories back today, De. They just flooded in." Dean grinned at her. "Are you really going to be okay not being constantly on the road and not having to hustle at pool or poker for a living?" He nodded

"Addie, I really and truly want this. We need to be here." Dean said, "if only because you feel safe here." She smiled at her big brother who'd truly just given her the best thing he could have ever done.

"I have to tell the girls!" She said, running out of the room excitedly. Dean chuckled and followed her to the kitchen. An excited squeal came out of the room and Phoebe and Paige came running out of the room to ambush Dean.

"Welcome to the family, Dean!" Phoebe said, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and Paige then hugged him too.

"I knew you were going to want to stay," she whispered in his ear. Dean grinned, knowing he was stuck in the middle of a chick-flick moment, but for once, he didn't care. He didn't see Zoe walking out of the kitchen, looking kinda pale and unhappy. Addie came out of the kitchen to see her brother being mauled by her sisters and grinned, until her eyes landed on Zoe.

"What's wrong?" Addie asked her, sitting down next to where she was standing.

"Dean," Zoe said. "I don't know why he suddenly wants to stay here. "He lives for the road, not that you would remember or know that right now."

"Actually-" Addie started to say, but Zoe cut her off, not noticing Dean walking over to them.

"I know, I should be happy because Dean wants to be somewhere homelike, but he's only doing it for you." Zoe said, "he's going to be miserable within a week." Dean stopped and wondered where that came from, Zoe continued. "You used to be the same way, Addie. You two always had to be on the road and now you're both content to just stay in one spot. I don't get it."

"Zoe-" Addie again tried but this time Dean interrupted her.

"It's because we've been traveling our whole lives and we need some constant," Dean said, looking at her. "It doesn't mean that we're going to not hunt evil stuff, we're just going to be more centered here." Zoe looked at him with understanding.

"I think I get that, Dean." She said, nodding. She walked away from them to the dining table and sat down with sadness. Addie and Dean looked at each other.

"Should I tell her I remember her?" Addie asked him, "that I'm glad she's here?" Dean nodded and she walked to sit beside Zoe.

"What?" Zoe asked, a little frustrated because she felt overlooked. Addie just reached over and hugged her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, Zoe." Addie said, "I know how I'd feel if you forgot about me completely." Addie looked at her with large blue eyes. Zoe snorted at her, her hair turning red and orange.

"I get that you don't have a choice of what you do or don't remember, Addie." Zoe said, shaking her head. "It just hurts that you didn't really have any hints as to who I am before this morning." She lowered her head, not wanting to say that she didn't feel needed, but she continued, "and now to hear Dean say he wants to stay here, even after you get your memories back because you need consistency. The Addie that you were before loved being on the road with Dean and she totally loved the hunt. I just don't understand why you want to stay here. I wish you were the you that you were when you came to Colorado to help save my cousin from the Wendigo, but I don't see you returning to that."

"Zoe," Addie said, taking a deep breath. "I am that Addie, I have all my memories, they came back this morning while I was out on an errand with Paige." Zoe looked at her with surprise.

"Then why do you want to stay here?" She asked, "these people are nice, but they aren't us."

"It's hard to explain, but they are my family too." Addie said, "I have a connection with the girls that I don't have with anybody else, not even you. I'm not saying that you are any less important to me because of this, but I need to be here." Zoe looked at her for a moment before nodding her head, she made up her mind of what she needed to do. She didn't say anything to Addie about it because Sam and Leo came into the room. Sam sat down next to Addie and kissed her. Leo sat down next to Dean and they started talking about cars. Phoebe came out of the kitchen and placed a plate in front of Zoe.

"Dean said that you think sausage and mushrooms are toxic," she said to her. "So I made your omelette with just cheese. I hope you like it." Zoe smiled at the woman.

"It looks delicious, thank you." She said before taking a bite. Phoebe smiled and set a plate in front of Addie that was a bit larger than Zoe's. Addie cut a bite and fed it to Sam before taking one for herself. The two were soon lost in a world of shared breakfast, ignoring everyone around them.

Phoebe placed omelettes in front of Dean and Leo, who started eating immediately. She also put plates where she, Piper and Paige would sit. Piper came out and put bacon on everyone's plates while Paige came out and dished out toast. Sam was now feeding Addie bacon in between bites of omelette. Dean looked up and saw Sam and Addie completely wrapped up in each other while they ate and smiled to himself, knowing he made the right choice. Zoe just picked at her omelette because she felt that no one really cared if she was around or not, and the overcuteness of her best friend and Sam was really pushing her over the edge.

After breakfast, Addie helped clean up the table, not really looking forward to the conversation that she had to have with Dean. She really didn't know how he would react to the details of the newly discovered aspect of her life, but she knew he loved her and would hopefully understand her. She also knew that she couldn't tell Zoe, and that keeping this secret from her until she had the okay from the elders was going to throw a wrench into their friendship. She loved Zoe just as much as she always had, but sometimes she wondered if Zoe was a little bit insecure about them as friends.

After stacking the dishes and being shooed out of the kitchen by Piper, who promised her a special lunch if she just got it over with, Addie went to find Dean. He was sitting in the dining room, still talking to Leo. Sam and Zoe were not. She took a deep breath, and walked over to Dean.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Dean and I have to have a conversation." Addie said. Leo nodded, immediately knowing what about.

"I'll just go see if the girls need help in the kitchen." He said, getting up to go help with the dishes. Addie turned and looked at her older brother.

"Come to the attic with me?" She asked him. He nodded and stood up, following her. She led him upstairs. Before she turned around, she looked at Dean and said, "you already know I'm a witch, so it's not like I have to break it to you, but I need you to know why it's important, and not evil." Dean nodded.

"I get that you guys aren't evil, Addie." Dean said, cautiously. "Hell, even Bobby knows Piper, I just don't understand how you can be one."

"I'll try to explain, Dean." Addie said, "but this is something that we don't understand either." She opened the door to the attic and let them in, activating the sound wards so no one could eve's drop. She motioned for him to sit on the couch, which he did and she sat beside him, turning to look him fully in the eyes. "First of all, let me state the obvious. We both know I've had telekinetic powers since I was ten right?"

Dean nodded, "I remember you were freaked out because you could suddenly make things come to you from across the room and stuff. I thought it was a weak thing and that you couldn't use it very much."

"It's like a muscle, you have to work it out to get it to be stronger." Addie said, she then glanced at a crystal that was still on the floor from having Cole trapped in it the previous night. Dean watched in amazement as she made the rock hover above her hands, flipping over in a slow state. "It used to make me so tired to even do this but now, I can lift much heavier things. Like you."

"Show me." Dean wasn't afraid of her, he was genuinely curious. She stopped playing with the rock and lifted Dean up a good three feet. She hovered him there for a minute before letting him down. The exertion had her breathing slightly heavy. "Are you okay?"

"Heavier things are easier to push than lift. If I was pushing you away from me, it wouldn't exhaust me so easily." Addie explained, "but it wasn't the telekinesis that clued everyone in. It was this." She reached up to brush her fingers through Deans blonde hair, adding a streak of neon pink. She pulled out a mirror and showed him before letting him watch her change it back. "I suppose I could turn you into a frog, but I've never tried. I did turn Paige into a guy once though." Dean was amazed.

"So the pink hair last night was you?" He asked. She nodded and he asked, "why?" She raised an eyebrow at him before answering.

"Because you came in and called Sam as we were testing a theory on how to bring my memory back." Addie said, smirking a little.

"What kind of theory?" Dean asked, getting a little off subject, but truth be told, this witch thing really didn't bother him as much as it would if she were evil or something. She smiled a little before answering.

"Sam and I discovered that physical contact helped bring back my memories," Addie said. Dean looked at her, confused and she continued, "the more intimate, the more memories."

"What does that have to do with... Oh." His eyes widened as he got it. "So is that why all your memories came back?" Addie nodded.

"We didn't expect it to work so quickly, and it did take a couple of hours for them all to settle in, but I remember everything about our lives." Addie confirmed. "I also remember how much you hate witches, which is why it's so important for me to explain this to you." Dean looked at his baby sister, his little Adora, she'd been his to protect since his father let him name her. He'd failed her too many times to count recently and looking into her eyes, widened with fear of rejection, he couldn't let her think he hated her.

"Addie, I get it. I do," Dean said. "You were born with magical powers and they started manifesting themselves for you when you were ten. I know why you think I hate witches, because for the most part when we've been hunting them, we only come across the evil ones who like to fuck with people. I know that you and the Halliwells and other's like you aren't evil." He paused for a moment to pull her into his lap and cradle her to his chest like he did when she had a nightmare when they were kids.

"Don't you think that if I thought you were turning evil that I would have drug your ass out to the Impala and been well on the way to Bobby's right now to fix it? I could never think you were evil, Addie. You don't have it in you." She smiled and leaned against Dean's chest, taking comfort in the security of her big brother's arms. Dean continued, "I meant it when I told you I knew you needed to stay here. They can help you learn and control your gifts, you're complete with them because they are your coven." Dean smiled, looking at her. "You aren't a solitary person, you could never be a solitary witch. Plus, you know Sammy will never leave you willingly, and neither will I."

"But what if you get bored?" Addie asked.

"With the demonic activity in this town?" Dean chuckled, "I think I'll see plenty of action." Addie smiled at him.

"So you're really okay with this?" She asked. Dean nodded and she grinned at him.

"I love you, big brother." She kissed his cheek and stood up, walking over to the book.

"I love you too, baby sister." Dean said, joining her at the book, "what is this?"

"The Halliwell Book of Shadows," Addie said. "It's kinda like Dad's journal, but better. It's centuries old, going back to the first Halliwell Witch, Melinda Warren." Dean reached out to touch it, but was surprised when it jumped away. "Sorry, Dean. It only lets Witches of the Warren/ Halliwell line touch it."

"But you aren't a Halliwell," Dean pointed out.

"I know, we don't know why it recognises me as one though." Addie said, picking it up an placing it back on the stand. Dean frowned.

"Well, we really don't know anything about your birth family, you could be distantly related," he said.

"Maybe we can check into it." Addie said, "Piper would know who to ask. Come on, I want to show you where we train."

"Train?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, in fighting." Addie said, "Piper's the only one of us with an active offensive gift. I mean Telekinesis is great and all, but we still need to know how to fight. Paige is also telekinetic, but her gift is connected to her being part Whitelighter and Phoebe gets visions and it's just easier to train in fighting. Follow me." Dean smiled and followed her out of the attic and they went to the room that was at the bottom of the stairs.

Dean followed her in and saw weapons of all different types, a couple punching bags and a large sparring mat. "Phoebe and I are usually the only ones who actively spar and we're pretty evenly matched. Paige will come and watch, and she knows basic defense, but she makes sure she's stocked up on potions when we go after something. Piper has no need to come in here, but Leo will come and coach us sometimes or check to make sure we haven't seriously injured ourselves." Addie explained, "Paige and Leo sometimes bet on our sparring matches, Paige always bets on me." Dean raised his eyebrows and Addie explained, "I hardly ever lose." Dean chuckled and ruffled her curls.

"That's my girl," he smiled at her and she blushed before hugging him.

"I'm so glad that you're okay with everything I've thrown at you." She said. Dean smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's part of being a big brother," he said, kissing the top of her head. Sam came downstairs to catch the last of the conversation and shook his head, smiling. Dean always waived his no chick-flick rule for Addie. Dean looked up as he heard someone enter the room and grinned at Sam over Addie's head. "Hey Sammy, Addie just showed me this nifty room. Come see." Addie looked over at Sam and grinned, reaching out for his hand and taking it. She showed him the workout room.

"This is where we train," Addie explained to Sam. "By we, I mean Phoebe and I. Paige is usually armed with potions and only knows basic self-defense whereas Piper doesn't really need to know how to fight." Sam nodded, looking around the room before looking back to her.

"Why doesn't Piper need to train?" He asked.

"She has an offensive power," Addie explained. "In a day or two, we'll go out to where we can shoot, and I'll have her show you." Sam nodded showing that he understood. Addie closed the door to the room and pointed at some weird markings that were at the top corners of the doors. "These are soundproofing wards," She explained. "We have them drawn around all the bedroom doors and down here. When active, they block sound from leaving or entering the room." Dean nodded with a smirk and Sam blushed. "So be sure you have the door closed if you want total privacy. Like now," she looked both of them in the eyes and took a deep breath. "You know I tell Zoe everything, but I can't tell her about this. One, because it's not just my secret to tell, and two, because there are forces beyond what Phoebe, Piper, Paige and I can do. It's as much to protect her as it is to protect us. I could tell you because your family, unfortunately Zoe isn't seen that way, no matter how much I would like it to be different." Addie looked at them seeing the realization hit them at the same time.

"That sucks," Dean said. "You do tell Zoe everything. Even when you and Sam first got together, you had to be on the phone telling her less than four hours later. She's going to know you aren't telling her something and I don't think she will take it that well." Sam nodded in agreement.

"I know," Addie said. "It's stupid because I know I can trust her with all of my secrets, but they aren't all mine to tell, And I would have to get permission from Leo's bosses to explain completely. I was only allowed to tell two people, you." Dean nodded and Sam looked surprised that she would tell them.

"What if she figures it out?" Sam asked, "she's naturally inquisitive and she's seen both Paige and Wyatt orb."

"I hope she does, because then I could explain it to her." Addie said, honestly. Sam then just realized something.

"Not to change the subject or anything, but how's your memory recovery going?" He asked. Addie smiled at him, knowing the question would come eventually.

"All of my memories are back," she said, grinning happily. "They came back while Paige and I were out this morning." Sam smiled, truly relieved.

"So our theory worked?" He asked, causing Dean to raise his eyebrows and Addie to blush as she nodded. "And we're leaving?" Addie and Dean looked at each other before answering.

"No, Sammy." Dean said, "we aren't leaving."

"Really?' Sam said, looking confused.

"I need to be here, Sammy." Addie said, "they are my coven, my sister witches. Asking me to leave them is like asking me to break up with you. I can't." Sam nodded.

"Addie needs to be here, and we need to be with her," Dean said. "So we stay, or at least I do, you make up your mind on what you need to do, Little brother." Dean walked out of the training room, closing the door behind him. He knew Addie and Sam needed to talk, and he needed to find Leo and talk about cars or something else manly.

Sam looked at Addie, "you really need to stay here?" He asked. She nodded and he took a deep breath, "and Piper is okay with us all being here?" She nodded again and he smiled. "Then it looks like I'm staying too. There's no way in hell I can be separated from you again." Addie smiled and pulled him in to kiss her. The kiss quickly deepened and they were really getting into it when Paige walked in the room.

"Oh dear God!" She said, causing them to jump apart. "You two are like horny teenagers!" Addie snorted and grinned at Paige.

"You'll have to get used to it, Paige." Addie said, "you are stuck with us for a while after all." Paige rolled her eyes in mock disgust.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said, smiling. "And it's my fault for just walking in, but Phoebe sent me to find you, she wanted to know if you still want to go shopping so she can settle her debt."

"Yeah," Addie said, "I thought we were going after lunch." Phoebe came in, smiling.

"We are, I just wanted you to know it's almost lunchtime, I figured you'd want to know." She said with a grin. "Oh, and welcome to the family Sam." She grinned and hugged him.

"Phoebe's always wanted brothers," Paige explained. "So I'm guessing she's in seventh heaven at the idea of two of them." Addie laughed.

"Are you coming with us to the mall, Paige?" She asked.

"Yup, Phoebe even talked Piper into coming too." Paige said, "it'll be loads of fun."

"Girls' afternoon?" Sam asked Addie, "or can I come too?"

"We are going to be doing some serious shopping Sam," Phoebe said, "you can come if you want, we do need someone to carry our bags." Sam grinned.

"I'd love to." He said, earning a grin from the three of them. They walked out of the training room to see Zoe sitting in the living room, looking sad about something.

"Hey Zoe," Phoebe said, smiling at her. "Are you still coming to the mall with us?" Zoe looked up at her and nodded. Phoebe beamed at her. "Great! I was so hoping you would. We're leaving after lunch, okay?" Zoe nodded again, still wondering why this girl was being so nice to her. She got up and followed the four of them into the dining room, where Leo and Dean were talking about cars, again.

"So how about I show you what my baby can do after we eat lunch while the girls are out shopping?" Dean offered. Leo nodded and Piper groaned.

"Don't forget, I need you to go set up the stuff for karaoke night at the club." Piper said, "and you have to watch Wyatt."

"Sam can babysit," Dean offered, grinning at Sam, who suddenly blushed.

"Actually, Sam has volunteered to be our bag carrier this afternoon." Paige said.

"I'll watch him," Zoe said unexpectedly.

"You're supposed to come with us." Addie said, pouting slightly. "It's a girls' day out after all."

"She's right, Zoe." Leo sighed. "We'll just harness him in really good." Addie snorted at the identical looks of horror on Dean and Piper's faces. "I'm kidding, Piper. Dean, we'll have to do the thing with the car another day." Both of the concerned individuals lightened their looks a little. "We will go set up the sound equipment at the club since the guy who normally comes in is an idiot and we'll take Wyatt with us. He can amuse himself with the shiny lights."

"Okay," Dean said. "Wait, your club does a karaoke night?"

"Once a month," Piper said. "Usually we just have a band or a dj and people dancing, though." Dean nodded.

"So is this a girls' night thing?" Dean asked.

"No, we have a babysitter that comes to watch Wyatt and we all go," Leo said. Dean nodded.

"So the girls and Sam are going to spend a few hours at the mall, come home, we all eat dinner then go to the club?" Dean asked.

"Yup!" Addie said, "typical karaoke thing for us." Zoe rolled her eyes, but nobody paid her any attention.

"What are we having for lunch?" Sam asked.

"Soup and Sandwiches," Piper answered. "The soup is almost done and we set out a sandwich board so everyone will get what they like, if it's available."

"Cool," Sam said. Piper went to check the soup which was Addie's personal favorite, potato, while Phoebe and Addie made meat and cheese platters for the table. Sam helped out by setting the table and Paige sliced bread for lunch. Leo helped by carrying out the soup and Dean carried out the platters as they were finished. Zoe stayed out of the way, feeling unwanted and unnecessary.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- I do not own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter Eighteen

After lunch, all the girls and Sam decided to take two cars to the mall as the six of them wouldn't fit in one vehicle. Paige, Addie and Sam took Paige's Bug and Phoebe, Piper and Zoe took Piper's SUV. Sam enjoyed the ride, talking with Addie and Paige about nonsense things. It warmed his heart to be here with her, and to have her know who he was. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Ah, you're smiling now, but wait until we're done." Paige teased him. "We can be very serious shoppers if we need to." She grinned at him in the mirror as they pulled into the parking lot. Addie climbed out of the car and walked over to join the others, who were parking not too far away. Sam stayed behind for a moment, steeling up his nerve and resolve for something he wanted to do. He also wanted Paige's help.

"Paige, can you help me with something?" He asked her, blushing slightly. Paige looked at him shuffling his feet nervously, and smiled.

"Yeah, what's up?" Paige said.

"Actually it's two somethings," Sam said, still a little shyly. "The first thing is, Dora's Half-Birthday is coming up in a week." He would have continued, but Paige interrupted him.

"It is?" She asked excitedly, "What day?"

"The twenty-first of April." Sam said. "I want to give her something, as I missed her birthday, which was in October." Paige nodded.

"We should throw her a surprise party!" She said, "I'll help you get her a gift. I'm guessing that's what you wanted help with?" Sam nodded and she continued, "What was the other thing?"

"I need help picking out a ring," Sam said, blushing even redder now. "I want to marry her." Paige's face glowed as she grinned at him, happy for the chance to help.

"Absolutely!" She said, grinning. "We can go look while they wander around Victoria's Secret. I know Phoebe always wants to stop in there, whether or not she buys anything." Sam blushed, but was glad for the idea of not having to stand around the lingerie shop like a pervert of some kind. Paige linked her arm through one of Sam's and they walked over to where the group was.

"What took you two so long?" Phoebe asked.

"Sam was just asking my opinion on something," Paige said.

"What?" Addie asked, curiously.

"That, would be telling, sister dear." Paige said smiling. Piper just shook her head while Zoe shifted her weight uncomfortably. "So where first?"

"Victoria's Secret!" Phoebe said, winking at Addie.

"I need to go to the kitchen supply store," Piper said.

"Neither of those sound fun," Paige said. "Why don't we split up for a couple of hours. Pheebs, you and Addie can go wander around while you settle your debt. Piper, you and Zoe can go do your thing, I think Zoe would really enjoy the kitchen supply stuff because Addie and Dean have both mentioned you like to cook, and I will distract Sam for a while. Sound good?" Everyone seemed happy with the plan, especially Sam, who had a plausible reason to be wandering around the mall with Paige. They split up at the mall entrance, agreeing to meet back up in three hours. Addie kissed Sam, because to her three hours felt like a hundred years. She also noticed the look of mischievousness in Paige's eyes.

"They are so planning something," Phoebe said, as they watched them walk away. "We should plan something too." Addie nodded.

"Sam's Birthday is May second," Addie said. "I want to get him something."

"What kind of a something?" Phoebe asked as they wandered towards her favorite store.

"Honestly a new computer," Addie said. "His is a dinosaur, but that's not a very romantic idea." Phoebe smiled.

"A computer is a good birthday present. Maybe you should get something that'll knock his socks off tonight." Phoebe suggested, "something to wear under the outfit I'm going to get you?"

"I like how you think, Pheebs." Addie said, grinning.

"What's his favorite color?" Phoebe asked her.

"Blue?" Addie guessed, "I really don't know." Phoebe rolled her eyes and dug out her phone, dialing Dean. He answered on the third ring.

"Hey Pheebs, what's up?" He asked.

"Do you know what Sam's favorite color is?" Phoebe asked him.

"Yeah, it's the same shade of blue as Addie's eyes," Dean answered. "Do I want to know why?"

"Probably not," Phoebe said. "Thanks Dean."

"You're welcome." He said, hanging up. Phoebe turned her attention to Addie.

"We are looking for a set that matches your eye color." She announced. About twenty minutes later, they found a matching bra and underwear set that was the exact color or Addie's eyes. She also bought some lip gloss and body spray. Phoebe decided that Adora really needed to play up her eyes that night, so she wanted to look for a dress that was either the same shade of blue as her underwear were going to be, or a nice chocolate brown. They were leaving the third dress store when Phoebe saw the perfect dress.

It was the same shade of blue as Addie's underwear and had a fitted bodice. The skirt was short, not too short, but still showcased Addie's amazing legs, which were toned from fighting. It also had a shimmery gauze overlay to the skirt which flowed to her knees. When Addie stepped out of the dressing room wearing it, they both knew it was perfect. They bought ballet flat style shoes that were a couple of shades darker and a matching purse. They also swung by an accessories store to get some hair jewels that matched the dress. Phoebe smirked to herself, glad to know that she was doing something to help make her sister happier.

When they met up, Piper and Zoe looked cheerful, Phoebe and Addie looked happy too. Paige looked like the cat that got the canary and Sam just looked slightly traumatized. Addie kissed him fervently. Three hours away from him had been too long for her liking. He kissed back just as fiercely.

"Okay, we need to head home. Phoebe, you got what you needed taken care of?" Piper asked.

"Yup!" Phoebe grinned, "bet is settled, until the next time." Addie just shook her head and grinned.

"You know with the bets you keep making me, I never have to actually buy my own clothes, right?" She said.

"I'm aware," Phoebe grinned, sticking her tongue out at Addie. Addie just rolled her eyes before climbing into the backseat of Paige's bug to give Sam more leg room. Sam smiled at her as he climbed in. The ride home seemed quicker to Addie than the drive to the mall, but she still enjoyed the ride. When they got home, Piper announced that dinner would be small and that they could probably eat after they got back that night. Phoebe directed Addie upstairs, saying that she'd bring her a sandwich.

"Get in the shower, I'll meet you in my room when you're done." Addie kissed Sam and went to follow her instructions. Sam watched her climb the stairs, admiring the way she walked. Paige walked up to him and elbowed him in the stomach, getting his attention.

"You're drooling," she said and he blushed. She would have said more, but Phoebe pulled her out of the room. Zoe watched them go and rolled her eyes, before going upstairs to pack a small bag for herself. She wasn't planning on letting anybody know her plans.

Downstairs, Phoebe cornered Paige in the dining room. "What?" Paige asked.

"I had a vision today," Phoebe said.

"About?" Paige countered.

"Sam proposing to Addie," Phoebe said. "Tonight." Paige said nothing, but she smirked at her sister. "So it's true?"

"Yeah, he had me help pick out the ring today." Paige confirmed. Phoebe squealed quietly, just as Piper walked in the room.

"What?" She asked. Paige and Phoebe just grinned at her.

"You'll see," they said at the same time. Piper just shook her head and went to assemble some platters for sandwiches.

Meanwhile Sam was pacing around the practice room, getting increasingly nervous for what he had planned for the evening. He turned to the door when he heard it open and saw Paige.

"Are you nervous?" Paige asked him, seeing he was tense.

"Just a lot," Sam said with a chuckle. "I don't know why."

"Because you're going to do something kinda reckless and you're slightly afraid she's gonna say no." Paige said, reasonably. She patted him on the shoulder, "You're gonna be okay. You know she loves you." Sam smiled tensely.

"I have to ask Dean if he's okay with it." Sam said, "I feel so nervous."

"You'll be good. Dean and Leo just came back, do you want me to get him for you?" Paige asked. Sam nodded and she left the room. Sam continued his pacing until Dean came in.

"Something bothering you, Sammy?" Dean asked him.

"I need your permission to do something," Sam said.

"Sam, you're almost Twenty-four," Dean said. "You don't need my permission to do anything."

"I do for this," Sam said. Dean looked confused and Sam continued before he lost his nerves. "I want to ask Dora to marry me. Will you give your blessing?" Dean looked at his baby brother, and saw he was serious.

"Why are you asking me?" Dean countered.

"Because Dad's dead, and I don't think I could ask him. You're the one who raised us, really. Yeah Dad was there, but you were the one who took care of us. So even if Dad were here, I'd still ask you." Dean looked at Sam with a tear in his eye.

"Yeah, Sammy. I'll give you permission to marry Addie." Dean said, Sam's face lit up and he hugged Dean.

"I'd ask you to be my best man, but I think Dora would want you to give her away." Sam said. "I think I'll ask Paige." Dean nodded in understanding.

"I get that, Sammy." Dean said, "I hope she does ask me to give her away, I would hate to be excluded from your wedding."

"If Dora doesn't ask you, I want you to be my best man." Sam said. Dean hugged Sam close to him, both understanding all that it meant.

Phoebe climbed the stairs, listening for the shower. She smiled when she heard that it was off and went into her room to find Addie, who was in Phoebe's room, putting her new underwear and bra set on. Phoebe just shook her head and pulled out the new dress they'd gotten for her that day. Like in the store, it fit Addie like a glove.

Phoebe grabbed a pair of black sparkly nylons for her to wear and helped her with her basic makeup before pulling her hair into a wavy up do. The hair jewels they bought set perfectly into her hair. Lastly, They did the rest of her makeup in a subtle way that would bring added emphasis to her eyes. The lip gloss and body spray from Victoria's Secret completed the look. Addie was very happy with how the dress made her look like a wood nymph or a dryad. She felt like she should be off dancing with them in the forest instead of going to the club, she hoped Sam would like it.

Phoebe quickly slipped into a red and black corset style dress, admiring the way it fit her body and understanding why Addie like them. Addie helped her with her hair, spelling it to fall in ringlets that hung below her shoulders. They left her eyes subtle, but gave an extra emphasis to her mouth, that somehow made her brown eyes look even more like hot chocolate. Paige also came in, dragging Zoe to get help with their hair and makeup.

Zoe wanted her's straightened and Addie helped her by thinking a defrizz spell. She then borrowed a black dress from Paige which seemed to match the funk she was in. She left the room to go see if she could find Dean. Paige was wearing a brown dress that hugged her body and left little room for the imagination. Addie spelled her hair to fall straight, with a wave at the end to give it a little more volume. She then applied a smoky makeup to her eyes which made them stand out amazingly. Piper came upstairs to get dress and Addie convinced her to have her hair done in corkscrew curls and some makeup that was a little more bold than what she normally wore put on. Piper's dress that night was a creamy silver that actually made her pale skin glow a little.

"We have to get there a little early, just to get the club decorated," Piper said.

"Cool," Addie said. "So we're going to meet the guys there?"

"Yup." Piper replied.

"Any chance we can order pizza?" Addie asked, hopefully.

"Of course," Piper answered.

"Then let's go!" Addie said, enthusiastically. They went downstairs to tell Leo they were going, and see if Zoe wanted to come early with them, but she said she would rather ride with Sam and Dean. They were in the workout room, but Phoebe wouldn't let her say goodbye to Sam.

"You can see him when he gets there!" Phoebe said, she then looked at Leo. "Please make sure they aren't wearing plaid." Dean came out of the practice room and looked at her.

"Don't worry, Phoebe." He said, "we have dress clothes."

"You don't have to worry about ties," Phoebe said. "Just look presentable." She winked at Dean, earning a glare from Zoe that she ignored because she didn't see it. "We girls minus Zoe, who doesn't want to join us, are going to the club early. We will see you when you get there." They left the house and piled into Piper's SUV and drove to the club. When they got there, they saw that Dean and Leo had perfectly set up the karaoke system on the stage.

"Why don't we string up some pretty pastel lights," Phoebe suggested. "And the disco ball?"  
"I like the disco ball idea," Piper said, "but we used the lights last month."

"Why don't we put pastel colored gels into the lights that reflect off the disco ball, so that it's like the crowd is dancing in faery land." Paige said.

"Two words," Addie added in her two cents. "Bubble machines."

"I like it, maybe we can put them up where the disco ball is, so the bubbles will be floating over the dance floor." Piper suggested. Phoebe and Paige exchanged glances, grinning. "What colors for the lights though?"

"Why don't we do light purple and light blue?" Paige suggested, "I think those colors would go well together."

"I agree," Phoebe said. Piper nodded and they all looked at Addie.

"Who am I to stand in the way of purple anything?" She asked. The girls all smiled at each other. Paige, Phoebe and Addie went to get the decorations they agreed on while Piper went to order the pizza. Addie climbed a ladder to where the disco ball would go and pulled it to her with her mind. She hooked it into place and plugged it in.

"Addie, please don't fall." Piper said to her, "it would put a damper on the night if we had to summon Leo here to heal you."

"I'll be careful, Piper." Addie promised, summoning the four bubble machines and placing them where they belonged and then putting in the solution. She then changed out the gels for the lights and climbed back down the ladder, grinning.

"Well done, Addie." Paige said, grinning at her. It was the fastest they had set up the room and after Piper turned on the switch, all four of them agreed it was the most elegant way as well. The pizza got there and the girls sat down and enjoyed the sisterly bonding time before the club opened. Addie volunteered to tend bar until the boys and Zoe got there. Piper agreed to let her.

The club had been open for a couple of hours and Addie was serving a customer when her replacement showed up. She smiled at him and told him she was fine for another half hour, he nodded and started filling the pretzel bowls as they were running low. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the neighbor guy from earlier come up to the bar.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, winking at her. She returned his gaze steadily.

"Hey yourself," she answered. "What can I get for you?"

"Beer," he said. She nodded.

"Any particular kind?" She asked.

"Nope, just a beer." He said, "in a bottle though."

"Okay then," she pulled out a bottle and popped the lid off. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he said, winking at her again. He took a swig and looked at her while she turned away to help another customer. "Hey, why don't you and I get out of here when your shift is over?"

"No thanks," she said. "I have a boyfriend."

"But he lets you work here?" Dan asked, "that's ballsy."

"I can take care of myself." Addie said, looking steadily into his green eyes to get her message across. "But he just walked in the door if you want to question him leaving me here to his face." Dan looked over at the door to see Leo walking in with two guys and a girl.

"Leo's your boyfriend?" Dan asked, surprised.

"No!" Addie snapped. "The tall one is, his name is Sam." She rolled her eyes and started to take off her apron as she saw Piper meet the boys at the door. She handed her apron over to George, the bartender who she'd been filling in for, and walked over to join them. Dan grabbed her arm.

"How about at least one dance?" He asked, unwilling to believe he'd been turned down so thoroughly. Addie saw Sam stiffen in the corner of her eye and start to come over to her. Piper, Leo and Dean also looked.

"I said no," Addie told him. She tried to jerk her arm free, but his grip only tightened and she knew it was going to bruise.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer." He said menacingly. "Nobody says no to me."

"I did," Addie said, looking at him without flinching, even though his grip was beginning to hurt. "Let me go." Sam walked up, just to hear that. Piper, Dean and Leo were not to far behind.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked. Dan looked at him, his eyes widening when he saw the anger burning in Sam's eyes.

"No, nothing's wrong." He said, "just as long as she dances with me."

"It doesn't look like she wants to dance with you." Sam said, still keeping his voice calm.

"Hello?" Addie said, "standing right here, but Sam's right. I don't want to dance with you. Now let me go."

"No," He said, gripping her arm tighter, dislocating her wrist and causing her to actually wince. Sam saw it and he growled lowly.

"Let her go, or I'll break your arm." Sam said, his voice as low as his growl. Dean and Piper were watching the exchange, knowing that Sam would break this man's arm if he didn't let go of Addie. Leo walked up to the three of them.

"Dan, let her go." Leo said, looking at him. "Sam will hurt you if you don't and if he doesn't Addie will. She trains with Phoebe." Dan looked at him in surprise, letting go of Addie's arm. She looked at Dan.

"Stay away from me," she spat, letting Sam pull her into his arms and away from him.

"Did he hurt you?" Sam asked. She shook her head.

"It's going to bruise though." She said looking at her arm, where his hand was imprinted in red. "If he'd squeezed any tighter, he might have broken it." Sam glared at the man, who was being escorted out by both Leo and Dean.

"If he ever comes near you again, I might break something." Sam said, "I didn't like the way he looked at you, or the way he thought he could grab you." Addie smiled up at Sam.

"I'm yours, Sam." She said, kissing him lightly. "I don't want to be with anyone else." He smiled at her, glad to hear her say this but still concerned because he could have seriously injured her. "I knew you would be there if he got too rough." She leaned up and kissed him feeling him return her kiss. Zoe walked up, looking at Addie with concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked her. Addie nodded but couldn't say anything as Leo returned and looked at her arm. Zoe rolled her eyes and walked away, knowing that Addie wasn't hurt so there was no reason to be treating her so gently. She'd seen Addie hurt worse than a few bruises so she didn't think there was much to worry about. Addie followed Leo back to Piper's office with Sam close behind.

"Let me see," Leo said. "In case it's worse than just bruising." Addie handed him her arm, hoping Leo won't say that Dan had dislocated her wrist because she didn't want Sam to kill him. Leo gently scanned it, not missing the tenderness or her slight wince when he brushed over where the worst of the damage was. He looked her directly in the eye, knowing she didn't want Sam to know how badly Dan had hurt her. She nodded, giving him permission to speak. "Your wrist is badly dislocated, and there is some general muscle tearing." Addie heard Sam take in an angry breath and she reached out to grab him before he could leave.

"Don't Sam," she said.

"Dora, he hurt you." Sam protested.

"And he will karmically get what's coming to him," Addie said. "But I want to spend the evening with you and I can't do that if you go hunting down Neighbor Dan." Sam sighed, nodding his acquiescence to what she wanted. He also realized that he couldn't ask her to marry him if he was off kicking the shit out of the asshole. Leo gently healed her injuries and then Sam covered her arm with kisses, hitting a ticklish spot on her forearm and causing her to giggle. He looked at her and grinned, getting the idea to just ask her right there, but Paige came into the room and interrupted them.

"Oh good, you're here." She said, with a pointed look to Sam, who was now blushing. Addie looked around, wondering when Leo had left the room. "We're getting ready to start. Come on Addie." Addie started to follow Paige, but Sam stopped her.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look stunning tonight," he said to her, earning a big smile from her that melted his heart.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him. "You look pretty amazing yourself." He was wearing a light purple shirt and black pants that did look amazing on him. In the back of her mind, she wondered if there was a reason Phoebe had picked colors that matched what she and Sam were wearing. She shook the thought from her head and followed Paige out to where Piper was. She turned and winked at Sam, who was joining Leo, Dean and Zoe at a table.

"So, what's our song?" She asked Phoebe, who grinned.

"Holding out for a Hero from Footloose." She said. Addie rolled her eyes before nodding.

"And yes Addie, you are taking lead this month." Paige said, causing her to groan.

"I forgot it was my month for these shenanigans." Addie said, grinning slightly. Piper turned and looked at them.

"You ready?" She asked, the girls all nodded and Piper signalled the DJ, who cut the music.

"P3 how you all doing tonight?" The crowd roared. "It's our monthly karaoke night, and the girls are gonna kick it off for us like usual!" The crowd got even louder. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Leo just looked over at them with a smirk and Zoe resisted the urge to beat her head on the table, mostly because she knew Addie could sing, but usually didn't so Dean and Sam didn't know she could. The DJ continued, "So lets hear it for the girls of P3!" The crowd went nuts. Addie took a deep breath and led the girls on stage. She thanked the DJ as he handed her a mic. Phoebe, Paige and Piper grabbed their own mics and the music from their song filled the air.

The Halliwells started with the background and Addie opened her mouth to sing the main lyrics. Sam and Dean watched this new side to Addie with their mouths wide open. Zoe smirked, as she knew that Addie had it in her. She was actually seeing a bright side to Addie's disappearance if she'd gotten over her stage fright. The crowd also seemed to be loving it, if their reactions were any tell to how they felt. Sam shifted in his seat, this side to Addie that had been so well hidden was insanely hot. He knew she loved music, but to hear her singing like this was amazing. Dean was just shocked. He'd known that Addie could sing, but he also knew she had some serious stage fright problems. He was glad that she'd gotten over it.

The song ended and the crowd was on their feet, cheering and clapping. The girls returned their mics and went to sit down with the rest of their group. Sam leaned over and kissed Addie.

"You were amazing." He said, causing her to blush. She kissed him back.

"Thank you," she said. "I used to have really bad stage fright, but when I lost my memories, it didn't matter so much because I didn't know anyone well enough to care if I sucked."

"Which she doesn't," Zoe interjected. "I'm glad you got over your fear." Addie smiled at her friend, grateful she was having fun. Addie and Zoe weren't paying much attention in their shared moment that she didn't notice Paige grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him up to the stage. Dean did, he looked at Phoebe, who winked at him and relaxed knowing what was going on. Paige said something to Sam, who nodded and she patted him on the shoulder and went to talk to the DJ. The DJ nodded and handed a mic to Sam before announcing the next song.

"Alright P3," The DJ said, "our next performer wants to sing a special song to the love of his life, let's give it up for him!" The crowd cheered good-naturedly and Addie noticed Sam was missing and Paige was just sitting down. Addie shot her a puzzled look as the opening chords to Everything I Do came on. Sam started singing, and Addie thought she was going to swallow her tongue.

Sam put his heart into the song literally and there wasn't a dry eye in the audience as he made his way off stage, still singing. As he reached their table, he only had eyes for Addie, who was looking at him with a mixture of awe, disbelief and surprise in her eyes. Mixed in with all that, there was love for him. He reached out and took her hand, leading her to the middle of the floor. As the last few notes of the song were played Sam knelt in front of her, smiling at her gasp.

"Adora Lotus Winchester, I have loved you since we were children and since then known I was going to only want to be with you. You are the one person I couldn't imagine waking up without. Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring that was a simply cut diamond surrounded by emeralds and opals. Addie felt the tears flowing as she nodded.

"Yes!" She said, finding the words she was looking for. Sam's face split into a big grin and he pulled her in and kissed her. The room could have exploded around them for all they knew, Addie and Sam only had eyes for each other.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- I do not own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter 19

Sam pulled out of the kiss to slide the ring on Addie's finger. She was honestly so happy that she didn't think anything could bring her down. They returned to the table and everyone congratulated them. Dean slapped Sam oh the back and Zoe hugged Addie, hard. She knew she could never fully go through with what she'd been planning now, but she didn't care as she saw how happy her friend was. She'd leave, but it would only be for a few months. Piper, Paige and Phoebe were over the moon in happiness because they hadn't planned a wedding since Cole and Phoebe got married. They didn't talk about planning the wedding just then, but proceeded to have a happy night together. Afterwards, they split back up into their groups of four, but this time Addie rode home with Sam, Dean and Zoe in the Impala, while Leo rode with the girls.

When they got home, Adora ran upstairs to get the first shower. She was really wanting to surprise Sam tonight and decided to look through her underwear drawer for something really sexy to wear. A quick glance at the floor however, gave her an even better idea. She grabbed the flannel shirt that Sam had worn earlier that day, remembering something she had read about how guys found it sexy when a girl wore their shirt with little under it. She grinned to herself mischievously as she went to shower off the makeup and sweat from the evening.

Sam followed her a little more slowly, not understanding what her hurry was, but wanting to hold her and be close to her. It still amazed him that after a year of looking for her, he had found her and she agreed to marry him. He was grateful for Paige's help in picking out the ring, he knew she would love it the minute it was brought to his attention, but he wouldn't have noticed it if it weren't for Paige specifically looking for something with their birthstones. He walked into their bedroom to notice that Dora had picked up their clothes and put them in the basket. He smiled and shook his head and started to undress, after finding a pair of sleep pants that would be comfortable to wear. He grinned when he heard the shower across the hall turn off and climbed into bed, waiting for her.

Addie looked in the mirror and magic dried her hair to fall naturally in waves down her back. She then put the bra and panties that she'd been wearing that night back on and buttoned Sam's flannel shirt on over, being sure to leave a couple of buttons undone to hint at what was underneath the shirt. Grinning at her reflection, she left the bathroom to head to her room. She almost ran into Paige, who was headed into the bathroom. Paige leaned in and whispered.

"Don't wear yourself out too much," she reminded. "It's movie morning. Meet Phoebe and I in the living room at five AM for some Jim Henson goodness." Addie nodded and continued into her room. She saw Sam stretched out, reading something as she closed the door behind her. He looked up and smiled before turning back to the book. He then paused and set the book on his bedside table. He gave her a heated look as he realized she was wearing his shirt.

"You like my PJ's?" She asked him innocently. He growled softly in a teasing way that sent chills down her spine as he left his side of the bed to stalk her. The intensity in his eyes almost froze her but as he was about to grab her, she giggled and ran for the bed. She didn't make two steps before he wrapped his arm around her waist and was kissing her firmly.

"I love your PJ's, Dora." He said huskily in her ear. She felt shivers of anticipation work their way up and down her back as he threw her on the bed, following. He kissed her again, running his hands up her thighs to encounter her silky underwear. "What are you wearing?" He asked, his voice dropping another pitch as he gazed intently into her eyes.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." She said sweetly, kissing him. His eyes darkened with arousal as he started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Her fingers traced up his spine, noting when he jerked because she brushed past a ticklish spot he had. "Ticklish much, Sammy?" She teased him, earning another growl that went straight to her groin. He kissed her, biting gently at her lips. She opened her mouth to moan and he gently explored with his tongue. He pulled her into a sitting position, she straddled his lap while he removed the shirt. He took in her cute little blue underwear, his eyes darkening as he realized they were the exact same shade as her eyes.

"Dora," he moaned, pulling her in for another kiss. "I love you so much." He kissed down her neck to where her neck met her shoulders. He bit down gently and sucked, causing her to moan while his hands removed her bra.

"I take it you like my choice in underwear tonight, Sammy?" She asked him a little breathlessly. Sam nodded against her neck as one hand traced down her back making her arch into him. "I love you." Her words were almost covered up by a moan as his fingers slid under her panties, to find her already soaking wet.

"Already wet for me?" He asked her with a grin. He kissed his way down to one of her breasts, pulling her hard nipple into his mouth and sucking, earning another moan from her. His hand that was already in her underwear pressed more firmly, seeking the bundle of nerves that was her center of pleasure.

Her body shook as a jolt of pleasure went through her and she gasped out, "Sam!" He grinned against her nipple as he continued to work her, feeling her entire body shaking as she came closer and closer to the first edge of pleasure. "S-Sammmy," she moaned, pushing her body into him. "I-I think I'm gonna-" her voice trailed off as she continued to shake.

"Cum for me, Dora." He whispered, kissing behind her ear. "I want to feel you come apart at my hands only." Her entire body began shaking even harder as he pushed a finger inside her, curling it up to brush against her sweet spot, while continuing to manipulate her.

"SAM!" She screamed as she felt herself explode apart in a world that was fireworks and explosions. He grinned as he felt her tighten around his finger and took the moment to pull off her underwear. He took a moment to admire her beautiful body before laying her back down and holding her arms down with one hand as he began kissing down her body. She was immediately nervous, as she'd never done this before. "Sam? What are you-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"Shhh, Dora." He said, "I think you're gonna like this. If you don't, let me know okay? But please, trust me." His eyes were so full of concern for her that she couldn't help but nod at him. He smiled and kissed her. "Leave your hands up here. Don't move them." She nodded again, grabbing on to the headboard as he started kissing down her body again. He felt her spasms of ticklishness as he kissed across her stomach and smiled at her. "Ticklish much, Dora?" She growled at him slightly, causing his already hard cock to get even harder. He knew he could have taken her then, but he wanted to try this first. He'd never done it, but he'd heard guys say it was great in high school and even Dean had talked about how it drove girls crazy. He reached the top of where her hair grew in a little more densely and paused, with his lips against her skin and took in her smell.

"Sam?" She asked, still unsure of what he was about to do.

"It's okay, Dora." He said, looking at her. "I want to taste you. Is that okay?" She nodded, trusting him. He smiled at her and kissed her, reaching out with his tongue to find her slit. She gasped as she felt him lick her in the most intimate way possible. "So good, Dora." He murmured sliding further down her legs, using his fingers to split her netherlips and take another lick, cleaning up the juices from her first orgasm. His tongue brushed against her clit and she twitched, making him pause. He reached out and licked it again, a little more firmly and pulled it into his mouth, gently nibbling it. She moaned his name and began chanting in what sounded like ancient greek. He smiled and continued nibbling at her. He then slipped a finger up inside her and she screamed his name as another wave of pleasure rocked through her body, sending out more wetness. Curious as to what it tasted like coming out of her, he attached his mouth to her opening and drank it up, moaning at the taste. He felt himself get even more aroused as she started alternating between screaming and moaning when he pushed his tongue as far in her as he could.

"Sam," she whined. "I need you, please Sammy!" He released her and looked at her. She was magnificent, with every visible inch of her body covered in sweat.

"Please Sammy what, Dora?" He asked, knowing what she wanted as he removed his boxers and kissed her. She moaned as she tasted herself in his kiss. "What do you need?"

"I need you to fuck me, Sam." She said, her moan getting her arousal across. "Please?" He couldn't hold off anymore as he kissed her again and pushed into her with a quick thrust. She met him halfway as he set a punishing pace. She wrapped her legs around him as he pulled her up.

"God Dora," he moaned into her mouth. "You're so amazing like this." She moaned and he felt her body tense as her third orgasm approached.

"Cum with me, Sammy." She whispered, kissing him. "I need you to." He didn't think he'd be able to hold it off anyway and when he felt her body clench around him, he released into her. Both of them screamed their release and fell sideways on the bed, passing out in their post orgasmic glory.

Meanwhile, Zoe was leaving. She needed to get away for a while and knew that the Winchesters would still be here when she was ready to come back. She grabbed the back pack she'd packed earlier and kissed Dean on the forehead, careful not to wake him up. She then left the room quietly and tip toed down the stairs. As she reached the front door, Phoebe came out of the living room.

"You know you don't have to go." Phoebe said to her. Zoe nodded.

"I do." She said. "I may act all tough like them, but I'm not really one of them. Besides, I'm not going to be gone for long." Phoebe looked at her through narrowed eyes and Zoe continued, "My cousin, Haley, is getting married in a couple of weeks. I'm going to go for her wedding and then go camping with my cousin, Tommy. They don't know I'm coming, I kinda wanted to surprise her."

"Why not tell anyone you're leaving?" Phoebe asked.

"I left a note for Dean," Zoe defended. "Haley just called me tonight to let me know. I don't want them to feel like they have to come with me. Besides, with Addie's recovery, she's best where she feels safe. Just do me a favor, okay?" Phoebe nodded. "I told Dean not to let Addie put off her wedding to Sam. They love each other and deserve happiness. I'm only going to Haley's wedding because it's an excuse to get away if anyone asks. The truth is, Addie doesn't really need me as much as she needs them. Don't let Addie delay her wedding waiting for me to get back. Make sure it's amazing, please."

"Of course," Phoebe said, "but don't underestimate yourself."

"I'm not," Zoe countered. "I'm a realist. And realistically speaking, I know when I'm needed and when I'm not. I will be back when I'm needed. Goodbye, Phoebe. Take care of Addie for me." Zoe opened the door and left, making sure to close it behind her. She walked to the end of the sidewalk before she turned back and looked at the house. She felt like her heart was going to break, even though she knew it needed to be done. "Goodbye," she whispered before walking in the direction of the bus station.

She had walked three or four blocks when she heard a commotion in an alleyway to her left. Curious, she looked to see what it was. Five big men were kicking what looked like a small woman. Angry, Zoe pulled out her gun and fired a warning shot, through one man's shoulder. She pulled back the hammer aiming again, as they all looked up to see her standing there.

"Oops," she said, smirking a little. "I missed." The men all turned at once and growled at her, eyes turning black. "Shit!" She didn't turn to run, but instead pulled out her other gun and fired straight at the first demon's chest, knocking it back. The demons stopped and looked at her for a moment before snarling at her. Smirking, she started to chant the exorcism ritual that Sam had made sure she had memorized. Four out of five of the demons started screaming and fell to the ground, twitching.

The fifth, however struggled to stay on it's feet and stumble walked over to her. Her heart started beating faster as she started to say the last line of the exorcism. The demon tripped over something as the other four started to be spit out of their bodies. The demon still in the human picked up something sharp and stabbed her through a lung. She spit her blood in it's face and finished the exorcism, forcing the demon out of the body it was inhabiting. She had trouble breathing and she knew she was dead. She also knew that if Dean were here, he'd kick her ass for going in alone, but she did and the woman was alive. That's what mattered. She sank to her knees and felt the life flow out of her body as the world around her went black.

She woke up on the floor of a white room. It wasn't blindingly white, but it was white nonetheless. Her first thought was confusion as she stood up to look around. She was sure she'd never been anywhere quite like this before. She felt a calm peacefulness though, like she was truly content.

"Hello, Zoe." A familiar voice said behind her. She turned around to see Castiel, the angel who'd answered her prayer to bring Dean back.

"Castiel," she said. "I died, didn't I?" He nodded at her, his eyes large and sorrowful. "I'm sorry about that," he said. "I got there too late to help you."

"I'm the one who tried to exorcise five demons with out a devil's trap." Zoe countered, "how could that be your fault?"

"Because it's my job to help when I'm needed," the angel sounded distraught. "And I failed at it." Zoe looked at him with concern.

"It isn't your fault, Castiel." She said, "I walked into that alley. I shot one of them, thinking they were human. When I found out they were demons, I should have ran. Instead, I shot again and started to exorcise them. If I hadn't, that woman would have died." Castiel looked at her with respect.

"That's why I'm here." He said, "you have earned a place in heaven, but because of the valiant and selfless way you gave your life, we have a position among our guardians for you, if you want it."

"What would I be doing?" She asked, curious.

"Protecting those who protect the innocent." Castiel said.

"You would become a Whitelighter," A new man said, joining them. Castiel looked at him with annoyance.

"Uriel," He acknowledged.

"What exactly does a Whitelighter do?" Zoe asked.

"A Whitelighter protects her charges. They go help when they're needed." Castiel said, explaining. "We will teach you how to use the gifts that will be given."

"So I will learn how to protect those that protect the innocent," Zoe clarified. "And all this because I died saving a woman from demons?"

"Yes," Uriel confirmed.

"So I would be protecting Hunters?" Zoe asked.

"No, Hunters need no protection." Uriel answered.

"Then who?" Zoe asked another question.

"Witches," Uriel responded. "The good kind that protect people, not the kind that you're used to from the time you spent hunting."

"Huh," Zoe said. "I guess I'm not surprised that there are good witches out there. They are humans after all. We all have the capacity to choose good or evil." Castiel smiled at her from behind Uriel's back and Zoe continued. "All right I'll do it, but I don't want my friends to worry about me."

"Don't worry," Uriel said. "Your body was burned when you exorcised the last demon because it was so close to you. It's unrecognisable, even with the modern DNA technology." Zoe nodded her satisfaction.

"Where do I sign?" She asked.

The alarm on Addie's phone buzzed at 4:45 that morning, waking her up. She quickly turned it off before it could wake Sam and rolled over to kiss him before untangling herself from his arms. She stretched, feeling muscles she knew hadn't been exercised in a while protest, and grabbed her favorite Cookie Monster PJ's for her, Paige and Phoebe's movie morning. She quietly left the room, after grabbing the light blue blanket that matched her PJ's and her Cookie Monster slippers and went to join them.

Paige was already in the living room, wearing her Kermit the Frog PJ's and matching slippers. "Good morning, Addie!" She said, cheerfully.

"Morning Paige, where's Phoebe?" Addie said.

"Right here!" Phoebe said, coming in the room with three steaming cups of hot chocolate and wearing her Fozzy Bear sleepwear. She set them down and went to get popcorn.

"So which Jim Henson movie are we watching?" Paige asked.

"Muppet Treasure Island," Phoebe said. "But first, Addie I have to tell you something."

"What's up?" Addie asked.

"It's Zoe," Phoebe said.

"What about her?" Addie asked another question.

"She went to visit some family in Colorado." Phoebe said, "I tried to stop her, but she said she really wasn't needed at the moment and that she would be back when she was. She also wanted me to tell you not to put off your wedding waiting for her. She left a note for Dean, explaining." Addie looked like she was going to cry.

"Did she say why she left?" Addie asked, "or was it just that she was going to visit her family?"

"She said it was just her family," Phoebe said.

"Okay then," Addie pulled out her phone. "Imma call her. Be back in a moment." She left the two looking at her as she walked into the hallway and dialed Zoe's number. She mentally groaned when it went to voicemail. "Zoe, it's me. I'm sorry you felt like you had to leave or something. Remember that we love you and will be waiting for you to come back, but if you have hurt Dean with this, I will so kick your ass. Call me when you get my message please." She hung up and walked back into the living room.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Not really, Pheebs." Addie sighed, sitting down. "My best friend just basically abandoned me on the night I got engaged because of something I couldn't tell her. I get that it hurt to have me not remember her, but as soon as I could, I acknowledged her. I don't know why she felt like I don't want or need her around, but I do. I'm glad you guys are here for me, I really am."

"But she knows who you were before Leo found you," Phoebe said, nodding in understanding.

"Exactly." Addie nodded, "I may have the memories, but I still have no sense of who I was. Being with Sam helps, but she was there during a time in my life when I know Sam wasn't there, and oh man, Dean's gonna be a mess! She may have broken my brother's heart, and it's my fault!" Addie started to cry. Phoebe and Paige moved at the same time to hug her.

"It's not your fault, Addie." Phoebe said, "none of us tried very hard to make her feel welcome. It's natural that she should feel like an outsider when none of us tried to make her feel like an insider."

"We will change that when she gets back," Paige said. "We can't change what we did in the past, but we can change what we will do in the future." Addie nodded sadly, then sighed.

"Dean is gonna be hurt," she said. "I don't like that she left like this, but he's gonna be so hurt. He won't show it, but he will be." Paige nodded.

"That makes sense, your brother isn't the type to show his feelings like that. Is there something we can do? Just to be nicer to him?" She asked.

"I was going to steal his car and take it to be washed, detailed and give it a tune up." Addie said, "he probably hasn't had time for that lately."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?" Phoebe asked.

"She's his baby," Addie explained. "Pampering on her equals pampering on him." Phoebe nodded her agreement.

"Wanna do that now, or watch the movie?" Paige asked, "I know there are some car washes that are open all the time."

"Let's take care of the car now, that way she should be done when Dean wakes up." Addie said, "then we can make an exception with our movie morning and watch it with Dean and Sam.

"That means we need to get them Jim Henson themed PJs," Phoebe smirked mischievously.

"Oooh, yeah, like Bert and Ernie!" Paige said.

"Or Miss Piggy and Abby!" Addie suggested.

"I like that last one," Phoebe said. "All of our characters are male, so it makes sense that the boys' should be females. We need to get a pair for Zoe for when she gets back."

"Grover!" Addie and Paige said together. Phoebe nodded, and the three girls dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, so we need to change, get Dean's keys and go take care of Baby." Phoebe said. "Addie, I'll get clothes for you if you get the keys to the Impala." Addie nodded and the girls went to get the things they needed. Addie went into Dean's room and tip toed across the floor to where the bed was.

"Dean." She whispered, shaking him gently. "I need to borrow the Impala for a few hours, is that okay?"

"Huh?" Dean asked, "what time is it?"

"Not time for you to be up yet, but I have an errand I have to run and Paige can't orb me, may I borrow the Impala?" She asked. Dean threw her the keys.

"Don't mess up my car." He said, falling asleep before she even left the room. Addie shook her head. He probably wouldn't even remember this conversation when he woke up. She crept out of his room, to run almost face first into Sam. She smiled brightly at him.

"Taking the Impala for a joy ride?" He asked.

"Shhhh," Addie said, covering his mouth. "Come downstairs, we'll explain." He nodded and she took his hand, following her downstairs. Phoebe threw her a basic outfit.

"Sorry, Sam." She said, "I didn't mean to wake you.

"You didn't," he said. "I woke up and Dora was missing, so I went to look for her and ran into her outside of Dean's room."

"You get the keys then?" Paige asked.

"Yup." Addie showed them the keys. "You two fill Sam in while I change." She walked out of the room and quickly slipped out of her PJs into the black tank top and yoga pants set that Phoebe had grabbed for her. When she came back into the room, she saw all three of them standing there, waiting for her.

"So Operation:Cheer Dean up is a go." Sam said, "I want to join in on the car wash fun."

"Okay then, but you need to change to match us." Phoebe said, grinning at him.

"I'll get it!" Paige said brightly, orbing out of the room. She came back quickly and handed Sam a black tshirt and black sweat pants. After he changed, Paige took their PJs upstairs to drop them off their their room.

"So Zoe walked away for a while, huh?" Sam asked her, Addie nodded sadly. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Dora."

"I am too," Addie said. "I wish I could have told her. I know that she knew I wasn't telling her something."

"It's not your fault, Dora." Sam said, "who knows what she was thinking."

"I know," Addie said, sadly. "I just wished she'd have talked to me about this. I mean, what's this gonna do to Dean? You know he doesn't show his emotions much, but he loves her." Sam nodded.

"I know," he said. "It's gonna hurt him bad if she doesn't come back soon." He then thought a moment and then looked at her. "I understand if you want to put off marrying me until she gets back, I mean I think you probably figured on having her for a bridesmaid or-" He was cut off as she kissed him.

"I don't want to put off getting married to you. If Zoe is gone, then she's gone. She told Phoebe not to let me put it off and I'm not going to." Addie said, "if she's back in time, then she can be a bridesmaid. If not, then it's her fault for leaving like she did." Sam looked at her a moment before nodding.

"You're really mad at her about this, aren't you?" He asked, she nodded an affirmative.

"She could have at least answered her phone when I called her." Addie said, the hurt clear in her voice. "She's like a sister to me, she really is, and I don't understand how she could just leave like she did. It's not about me or my hurt feelings right now, though. It's about cheering Dean up."

"Right," Paige said, orbing down in some new clothes. Phoebe came in the room, with the hot chocolate in go mugs and one for Sam, too.

"Ready to go clean up Baby?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I'm driving." Sam said, grabbing the keys from Addie and smirking at her.

"You don't know where to go, and technically, I borrowed her." Addie replied, grabbing the keys back. "So I'm driving."

"Fine," Sam said, pouting a little. "Take away all my fun."

"Oh, you'll get fun, Sammy, don't worry." Addie said, winking at him. Sam swallowed, his thoughts immediately going to the gutter.

"Speaking of fun, Abby or Miss Piggy?" Phoebe asked him.

"Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Of the two characters, who do you like better? Abby or Miss Piggy?" Phoebe repeated, as they left the house.

"Oh, um.. Abby, why?" He asked, still confused.

"You'll see." Phoebe said, in a sing-song voice. Paige and Addie started laughing, making Sam pause.

"Are you girls, sure you want me to join you?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes!" They all three said at the same time. Sam put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay. I just didn't want to interrupt." He said.

"You aren't interrupting anything." Paige said, as they got in the car. "We were gonna have a movie morning, but due to recent events, we decided to do this instead." Sam nodded and got in the front seat. Addie started the car and they drove towards the parts store.

"We're tuning up the Impala, too." She explained, "I need to get oil and the filter and all the plugs and such that are needed. Oh yeah, and the coolant and necessary fluids. We should probably change her tires too."

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"You know Dean. He's gonna want to beat the stuffings out of our punching bags and he's gonna get introspective for a while. I know you guys didn't take any time for TLC on his baby while you were looking for me, so I'm going to." Addie explained, "Dean isn't going to want to for a while."

"Makes sense," Sam said, nodding. They pulled into the parking lot of the parts store and Addie went in to get the stuff. Sam stayed in the car with Phoebe while Paige joined Addie. The guy behind the counter leered at them.

"How can I help you girls?" He asked with a greasy drawl that sent shudders up Addie's spine.

"I need an oil filter for a 1967 Chevy Impala, an air filter, 16 inch fan belt and spark plugs, too. Ten quarts of 10W-30 oil, ten quarts of transmission fluid, two gallons of coolant and a pair of 14 inch windshield wiper blades please." Addie rattled off. The man behind the counter looked at her blankly.

"Okay then," he said, gathering the items she asked for. "Planning some work on your car?"

"Just a tune-up." Addie replied, "the baby is a little overdue." The man nodded.

"And you're going to do it?" He asked.

"Yeah." Addie answered, "I'm not gonna let some stranger work on her, she's a classic."

"And you know what you're doing?" The man sounded skeptical.

"Of course I know what I'm doing." Addie snapped, "I was rasied around that car, it's practically my childhood home. My brother and father both made sure I could take care of her."

"Right," the man looked a little ashamed of himself. "Just making sure, you know. A pretty young thing like you doesn't seem like the type to know her way around checking the oil, much less changing it." Addie looked at the man in disbelief as he rang up her purchases. When he gave her the total, she handed him her credit card. He scanned it and handed it back to her, with a receipt, which she signed for him. Afterwards, she and Paige grabbed the stuff and carried out to the Impala.

"Can you believe that guy?" Addie said, closing the trunk and looking at Paige.

"Way out of line." Paige said, shaking her head. They got back into the car and both of them just kinda glared out the window as Addie started the Impala.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Idiot basically told Addie that he didn't think she could tune up the Impala because she's a pretty young girl." Paige growled. Sam looked at Addie, who was honestly fighting not to cry. He leaned over and kissed her gently and she kissed him back.

"Don't listen to that idiot, Dora." Sam said, "he doesn't know you or he would know that you are more than capable of doing whatever it is you want to do. Let's get this car tip top for Dean." Addie smiled at him, feeling better. She put the car into gear and pulled out of the parking lot.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- The past few chapters have been posted all at once as a birthday present to my cousin Gerlyham! Happy Bday! I don't own Supernatural or Charmed.

Chapter Twenty

Addie pulled the Impala into a deserted parking lot not too far from the car wash. This was where she or Leo always took the cars to get the oil changed or tune-ups done. Everyone climbed out of the car and Paige pulled out some folding chairs that she set up for her, Phoebe and Sam. Addie pulled some car ramps out and pulled the car up onto them. She then grabbed an oil pan so she could drain out the old oil and transmission fluids. She first undid the plug to the oil and let it drain out. She then took out the filter and replaced it with the new one before disposing of the old oil. She then replaced the plug and drained the transmission of the old fluid. The color told her it hadn't actually been too long ago that Dean had done it, so she decided not to flush the fluid, just put in new stuff. After she had put the stuff back in place, she disposed of the transmission fluid too.

After finishing those basic tasks, she took the car off the ramps and opened the bottom of the radiator to drain the fluid out of it. While it was draining, she replaced the oil and transmission fluids and replaced the fan belt, air breather and spark plugs. By then, the radiator was done draining, so she ran some water through it to make sure it was totally cleaned out. She then closed the plug, and refilled the radiator with coolant and water. She started the car, and ran it for a moment, before shutting it off and checking all the fluid levels to make sure she'd added enough. When she was done, she turned back to see Paige and Sam watching her with rapt attention. Phoebe was reading and Sam had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Addie asked him. He stood up and walked over to her.

"I remember when you went to an auto parts store and bought a manual on the Impala. You read that thing cover to cover three times, and then bragged to Dean that you could change the oil faster and better than him on the car. He bet you a new book that you couldn't." Sam said.

"That was the last time he ever doubted my ability to learn something by theory." Addie grinned, "it came in handy when learning how to demon hunt." Sam nodded his understanding, then wiped under Addie's eye gently.

"You got grease on your face." He said.

"It's part of working on a car, Sammy." Addie said, her smile staying in place. "We should go wash her and vacuum her out, then head to the store so Phoebe can make her purchases before we get the new tires and go home for breakfast. Paige nodded and they picked up their supplies, got in the car and headed to the car wash.

When they got there, Addie went and got quarters while Phoebe and Paige stayed with the car. Sam followed because he was planning on helping her. Knowing that the two of them wanted to do this together, Phoebe volunteered to walk to get coffee and Paige said she'd go too. After they left, Addie put the required amount of quarters in the machine and she and Sam started to wash the car. As they were finishing with the rinse, Phoebe and Paige came back. Addie and Sam finished and all four of them dried off the car and pulled next to a vacuum where they finished cleaning out the car. They then piled in the car and drove to the store where they waited while Phoebe ran in really quick to get the PJ pants. After that, they stopped by a tire store to have new tires put on. Then they headed back to the manor. When they got there, Dean came running out of the house a stricken look on his face.

"Zoe left," he said, real anger and sadness in his voice. "And you two were gone, with my car I might add, and I thought everyone had left me. I didn't even think to look and see if Phoebe and Paige were still here." Everyone who had been in the car looked at each other, they hadn't even considered the possibility of Dean thinking that Addie and Sam would just leave too.

"Dean, I woke you up and asked if I could borrow the Impala for a couple of hours," Addie said to him in a reasonable tone. "You threw the keys at me and told me not to wreck your car."

"Oh." Dean said, surprise on his face. "Where did you all go?" Addie smiled at him and handed him back the keys.

"Complete oil and transmission change. New spark plugs, fan belt and air breather. Oh and I changed out the radiator fluid and we washed her too." She said, a slight smirk on her face. "Oh and new tires. Happy late birthday."

"Oh." Dean said again, still with a surprised look on his face. Addie hugged her brother tightly.

"I don't know what Zoe's deal was, but I'm seriously pissed at her for just walking away like this." Addie said, "I know you two had something going, and I'm more angry at her for leaving you than for leaving me." Dean looked at her and saw Addie, not only as his baby sister, but as the stronger woman she had become over the past year while she didn't have her memories. He noticed that while she was still every bit a Winchester, her confidence in being accepted by the Halliwells meant she didn't need to blindly follow Zoe's lead anymore. Somehow, in the past year, Addie had grown up some. He smiled at his sister, glad for the change, but at the same time sad that it had happened.

Addie led the way into the house for breakfast to find Piper making waffles for breakfast. She smiled at the girls who came into the kitchen and turned her attention to a pan on the stove, which had sausage patties in it.

"Good morning, Piper!" Phoebe said, hugging her older sister. "Need any help?" Piper took a moment to look at her sisters, and nodded.

"Pheebs, will you pour orange juice?" She asked her, "Paige, will you set the table and Addie, will you watch the waffles while I make eggs?" The girls all nodded and started their tasks. Sam followed Addie to the waffle iron and watched as she poured batter and closed the iron, locking it and setting the timer. Dean started helping Phoebe with the juice, carrying glasses out to the table as she filled them. Piper turned and watched, smirking slightly as she saw how easily the Winchester boys fit in with her family. She then frowned and looked around for Zoe, surprised not to see her anywhere. She walked out and looked in the dining room and came back in the kitchen, confused. Addie looked up, away from the waffle iron and noticed Piper's actions.

"What's wrong, Piper?" She asked. Everyone else in the room looked up too.

"Where's Zoe?" Piper asked.

"She had to go visit her cousins for a while," Phoebe said. "She left early this morning." Dean just looked at her as Piper nodded and started making eggs.

"How did you know?" He asked her quietly.

"I saw her leave, I tried to talk her out of leaving, but she said she had to go and that it was for the best." Phoebe explained, "she also said she left you a note and that you needed to show it to Addie." Dean nodded, anger and angst written on his face.

"I love her," He said. "It hurts that she would just leave like she did, but I understand that she was hurt by Addie needing you guys more than she needed Zoe. I can't leave Addie again and I can't make her come with us. So we need to be here, especially with the whole witch thing. I wish we'd have known about it before, then we could have come to you sooner." Phoebe smiled at Dean, she really did enjoy him being around in an older brother capacity. He smiled back at her and took some more orange juice out to the dining room and place them by the plates Paige had set out. She was standing there, looking at him with a bit of sympathy on her face.

"I know you don't want to hear me say how sorry I am that Zoe took off, so I won't." Paige said. "I don't really do very well with the emotional things like Phoebe does, but if you do need to talk or rant or whatever, I will listen." She said, smiling at him. "Addie adores you, I could tell when we saw you in that town where Sam died. She didn't even remember you and she adored the both of you. She cried for a week with guilt because she couldn't stop Sam's death." Dean just looked at her for a moment before he said anything.

"Thank you, Paige." He said, "I may take you up on that, but right now I need to make sure Addie is really okay with Zoe leaving, she may not have said anything yet, but she's as hurt as I am." Paige nodded and they went back into the kitchen to see if there was anything else they could do to help. Phoebe had finished filling the glasses with juice and Leo was in the kitchen talking about the possibility of training new Whitelighters in a couple of years. Dean looked with interest at him.

"How do you become a Whitelighter?" He asked, curiously.

"You have to die making a selfless sacrifice for someone else," Leo said. "Then you are approached by one of the Elders, or Angels as you are crossing over and they give you the option of becoming a guardian angel. They actually just recruited a new one last night, in a couple of years, the recruit will be ready for practical training and it might be my turn to train him or her." Dean nodded.

"What happens if you say no?" Was his next question.

"You don't have to say yes, you go to heaven." Leo responded.

"So you died in a selfless way?" Sam asked the next question.

"Yes, I died in the act of saving my platoon from a bomb that had been dropped in the middle of a hospital, I was a doctor and a medic." Leo said, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt, so I threw myself over the bomb. I was the only one to die that day." Dean looked at Leo with new respect, he hadn't expected to hear that Leo had been a soldier or that he had sacrificed his life. Piper finished making the eggs and took the platter full of them out to the table, Paige grabbed the plate of sausage and Sam took the finished waffles out.

Phoebe grabbed butter and syrup for the table and Addie poured the last of the batter into the waffle maker. As soon as it finished, she put it on a plate and took it out to her spot. She buttered it and added the right amount of syrup before adding a scoop of eggs and sausage to her plate. Sam sat down next to her and pulled it away from her. She raised her eyebrows at him, but didn't say anything as he began to cut the waffle into pieces. After he had cut it into perfect squares, he stabbed one and swirled it in the melty buttery syrup at the bottom on the plate. He held it for a moment to let the extra syrup drip off before offering the bite to Addie. She smiled and opened her mouth, allowing him to feed it to her. He smiled at her and took a bite for himself, chewing slowly. As usual, they got wrapped in their own world of shared breakfast, ignoring everyone around them.

Paige watched them, wondering how they could just ignore the world and live in the simple moment that they shared. Phoebe watched them and loved it. Watching how Sam and Addie acted towards each other made her hope for someone she could share the little moments with. Piper was also watching, thinking that it was sweet that they took care of each other. Leo couldn't help but notice that Sam made most other guys look bad, the way he looked at Addie and was devoted to her was as inspiring as it was kinda weird. Dean enjoyed watching his siblings share their breakfast, he knew as long as they were able to carry on their morning tradition, that the world would turn out all right. He smiled and dug into his own breakfast, enjoying the deliciousness that was Piper's cooking.

After breakfast, Piper went out to do some things that had to do with the club. Paige and Leo had some things to do, so they left and Phoebe went to take a nap, leaving Dean, Sam and Addie alone for the morning. They went into the living room and sat down, Addie curling up next to Sam and Dean sat across from them.

"Zoe left a note," Dean said, pulling it out and handing it to Addie. She took it, unfolding it so she could read it.

"Dear Hot Stuff, Addie and Sammy," Addie read out loud. "I'm sorry I have to leave in this way, but it is only a temporary thing. I need to get away and spend some time with my own family now that yours has been reunited. Addie, I do love you as a sister and know that you are probably going to be taking this hard, but know that I really am doing what I need to do. Don't put off your wedding. You and Sam are amazing together, so don't let my issues change your plans. Sammy, take care of Addie for me. I know you would anyways, but remember that I will kick your butt if you hurt her in some way. Hot Stuff, I'm sorry. I really do love you, but I just can't be there right now. I will be back, but don't wait for me. If you are involved with someone when I do return, I will understand. Take care of yourselves, you three, I really am sorry. Love and stuff, Zoe." Addie stopped talking, as tears were flowing down her face freely. Sam had wrapped one arm around her and had pulled her in close. Dean had moved and was wrapped around her other side.

"No matter what happens," Dean said. "We stick together." Addie nodded her agreement before turning and looking at her brother.

"Dean, will you give me away at our wedding?" She asked him. Dean smiled at her, knowing that she was going to ask.

"Only to Sammy," Dean answered. "If you were marrying anyone else, I couldn't do it."

"I would only marry Sammy, though." Addie said, looking at him. Sam smiled, kissing the top of her head. Addie looked at him with adoration in her eyes. "I love you." She said to him.

"I love you, too." Sam answered kissing her. "If Zoe doesn't come back, who do you want for a bridesmaid?" Addie looked at him, in serious thought.

"Phoebe," she answered. "Paige is my partner, but if I'm only having one bridesmaid then definitely Phoebe." Dean looked at her for a moment.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because when I first woke up and couldn't remember anything but being called Addie, Phoebe sat with me everyday. She didn't force me to talk or anything. She just sat in my room with me and we stared out the window together." Addie said, "Paige and I became friends only after I started wanting to leave my room. Plus, Phoebe is my sparring buddy. We beat each other up for fun, I think that is grounds for bridesmaid recruitment." Dean nodded his understanding and Sam grinned at her as she looked at him. "Who are you going to ask to be your best man?"

"Paige," Sam said. "She helped me pick out your engagement ring yesterday and I think she would be perfect for it." Addie smiled her enthusiasm.

"We're gonna have to get Bobby to come out, but I can't think of anyone else that should be here." She said, "I wonder if we could summon Dad like we summon Grams when we need help. It would be nice to have him here. I'll have to ask Piper." Sam and Dean both looked at her in surprise.

"You summon ghosts?" Dean asked her.

"Only occasionally," Addie said. "Usually it's just Grams, or another Warren Witch and temporary." Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise, they hadn't been expecting that.

"Can you bring back anybody?" Sam asked her.

"I don't know, usually we only call someone from our line, or actually the girls' line as we don't know where my magical capabilities come from." Addie said, "why?"

"It would be nice if you could summon our mom too." Sam said, wistfully. Addie smiled at him and kissed him.

"It would." Dean agreed softly. The moment was interrupted by the sound of someone running down the stairs. They all three looked up to see Phoebe bursting into the room, with the Book of Shadows in her arms.

"Oh my Goddess!" She squealed, "I can't believe we haven't thought of this before!" She grabbed Addie's arm and pulled her into the kitchen, leaving a startled Sam and Dean behind. "We can magically trace your line!"

"What? How?" Addie asked, just as excitedly.

"There's a potion, then we can use your blood to figure out where your line comes from." Phoebe said, "then we can know why the Book lets you near it."

"Think it'll work?" Addie asked, excitedly.

"We can try it and find out!" Phoebe said, just as excitedly.

"What do we need?" Addie asked. Phoebe read the list of ingredients for the potion.

"We actually have all the stuff." Phoebe said, "wanna do it now?" Addie nodded with a grin on her face. Phoebe got out a pot, and started adding in the required things in at the right time. Soon the kitchen was full of a steamy mess. Phoebe was just finishing the potion when Piper walked in.

"Whew! What's all this?" She asked, waving her hand in front of her face.

"It's a potion for Addie," Phoebe said, "I found it in the Book of Shadows. It should show her family tree."

"That's helpful." Piper commented.

"Yeah, it should show why the book lets me use it." Addie said, excitement lighting her blue eyes. "Oh, Piper, I have a question for you."

"What's up?" Piper asked.

"When you summon Grams, is that only something you can do with a Warren Witch, or can you summon anybody?" Addie queried.

"We can write a spell to summon anybody," Piper said. "Why?"

"Sam wants his mom to come to our wedding and I would like for Dad to be there." Addie explained, Piper's eyes went soft as she understood what it would mean to Sam to have his mom at his wedding.

"We can do that," Piper said. Addie squealed and jumped up and down and hugged her older sister.

"Yay!" Addie said with as much excitement as she could muster. At the same time, Phoebe finished the potion and let out her own happy exclamation.

"Done!" She said happily. "Now we just have to put three drops of your blood and soak this scroll in it for an hour. At then end of the hour we say this little spell and we should know your family tree." Addie grinned and cut the tip of her finger to allow the drops of blood into the pot, then Phoebe added the scroll. They went into the living room, where Sam and Dean were still sitting, looking confused.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked as Addie sat next to him and snuggled into his side.

"Phoebe found a spell to discover my family line, so we know where I got my magic from." Addie said, "we were just making the potion."

"Do you have to drink it?" Sam queried.

"Nope, just add my blood." Addie answered, "it takes an hour to cure though."

"So we will know in an hour," Phoebe said, checking her watch. "Actually forty-five minutes." Addie nodded and snuggled into Sam's side. They sat and chatted for the next few minutes while they waited for the potion to mature. Paige came in and sat down next to Dean, smiling at him.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking around.

"We are waiting for the potion that will show Addie's famiy tree." Piper said. "Phoebe found it today while going through the book and we thought it might give us an idea as to why the book let's Addie touch it." Paige nodded.

"How long do we have to wait?" She asked, Phoebe looked at her watch.

"About a half hour, why?" Phoebe asked. Paige just grinned at her.

"Boys, we have an invitation for you." Paige said, Sam and Dean immediately looked interested.

"What kind of invitation?" Sam asked.

"Well, about once a week, Paige, Addie and I watch a cheesy movie in our favorite Jim Henson PJ's." Phoebe explained, "Usually, it's at about three in the morning, because that's the best time to watch a Jim Henson movie. We want to invite you to join us." Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," said Dean. "Sounds fun."

"Good," Addie grinned. "Paige, Phoebe and I already own Jim Henson related PJ's, but as far as I'm aware, you don't right?"

"No," Sam said. "We don't."

"Right," Paige said. "Luckily, we fixed this problem earlier today while the four of us hijacked the Impala."

"You did?" Sam asked, "When?"

"When Phoebe ran into Walmart." Addie said, grinning. "Pheebs, would you like to present the guys with their official Jim Henson movie morning wear?"

"Love to," Pheobe grinned and ran upstairs to get the PJ pants and tanks that she'd bought and wrapped for them. Dean looked at Sam kinda uncomfortably.

"What madness did we sign up for now?" He asked, Sam just shook his head, as he didn't have an answer. Phoebe came in handing each boy a package with a semi-serious look on her face.

"These PJ's are to be worn with seriousness and respect for the genius that is Jim Henson," she said. Dean hesitantly took his and opened the package to see a lot of purple and hearts.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," He groaned. "Miss Piggy, really?" Addie grinned at Sam who was hesitantly opening his.

"Oh come on, Sammy." Addie said. "You got to choose yours, remember?"

"That's what that was all about?" He asked, revealing the light pink, glittery Abby PJ's and solid tank top in the same shade. "Well, at least it's not Elmo." Dean snorted and Sam looked at him. "What?"

"You got fairy PJ's, man." Dean said, smile gracing his face. Phoebe, Paige, and Addie all looked at one another before laughing as well.

"So didn't think of it that way when we picked them out." Paige said.

"She doesn't look anything like a real fairy though." Phoebe observed, looking at Sam's PJs.

"Not all of us have met a real fairy though," Paige reminded.

"Some of us met wood sprites though." Addie said cheerfully, reminding them of Paige's conversion.

"And Vampire bats." Phoebe smirked at Addie.

"And Harpies," Piper said. "Oh wait, that was me." All the girls laughed, but Dean and Sam looked confused. Phoebe noticed and tried to explain.

"At some point this year, Paige was turned into a wood sprite because they need to have three to be safe and a warlock killed their sister. They thought Paige would be a good fit because of her Whitelighter half. It didn't really work out for them," She said. "A Vampyre Bat bit Addie and she was almost converted to full Vampire before we figured out how to stop it. We did kill the Queen though, and she's still human. Piper was bit by a female Harpy and Leo saved her with his love for her." Sam pulled Addie in, the thought of losing her hurt too much to think about and he was glad that she hadn't been turned full Vampire. Dean too, had painful thoughts about losing his sister. Before they could say anything more, a timer went off in the kitchen.

"Spell's done!" Phoebe said excitedly before turning to Addie. "You ready to see where your magical line comes from?" Addie nodded and the entire group followed Phoebe into the kitchen. "A family line is sought after. She waited the hour. Show us where she came from. How she got the power." She pulled the scroll out of the potion and carefully shook it off. She unrolled it and read the line, her jaw dropping. "I don't believe it!"

Zoe was walking down the hall when she caught sight of the brown hair belonging to Castiel. She smiled and hurried to catch up to him. He looked at her and smiled back.

"Zoe, we are starting our Whitelighter training together." Castiel said, "I've been recruiting hopefuls for so long and doing other errands that they have decided to give me a chance." Zoe smiled at her friend.

"I'm so glad that I won't be doing this alone," She said.

"And I also found out that if we excel, we will be on site trained by the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter!" Castiel said, enthusiasm entering his voice.

"Who are the Charmed Ones?" She asked.

"They are a group of witches that are all descended from Melinda Warren." Castiel explained, "she was one of the most powerful good witches of the eighteenth century. Her line has been unbroken from then until now."

"Okay," Zoe said. "So what's so important about these witches."

"They vanquished the Source of all Evil, and are a foretold power of good in the world." Castiel said. "When Melinda had been betrayed, and was burned at the stake, she said that this trio of sisters would wield the Power of Three and be able to stop any form of the apocalypse that came their way. She also told of a lost cousin who would be found and have the power to turn tide permanently one way or the other. This cousin would not know her heritage, but have strength the Charmed Ones don't have." Zoe's eyes widened, she was impressed, and it was hard to impress her after seeing Dean shoot Azazel through the heart and get dragged to hell to save his brother.

"So these sisters are willing to die to protect the world." Zoe asked.

"Pretty much," Castiel said. "It's their destiny to defend the world. They do it well."

"Wow," Zoe said. "I can't wait to meet them." Uriel came up, overhearing their conversation.

"You will get to, in five years time for them." He said, "It will seem longer for you, but it will be worth it. Castiel, congratulations on getting into the Whitelighter Training. I look forward to seeing you progress." Castiel nodded at Uriel and the two of them kept walking.

"Is it weird that I don't really like him?" Zoe aked.

"Nope," Castiel said, laughing slightly. "I don't think anyone does. He's really abrasive."

"That's a word for it," snorted Zoe. "I wonder if he's ever had a girlfriend, or boyfriend to help take that edge off."

"Angels don't really take time for things like that." Castiel said, frowning slightly.

"Why not, is it forbidden?" Zoe asked, as they entered a garden.

"No forbidden, just I don't think we know how to talk to one another in that capacity." Castiel said.

"You mean you've never had a girlfriend, Cas?" Zoe asked him.

"It's Castiel," the angel said. "And no."

"That sucks, why not? You're a good-looking guy." Zoe retorted, "and I wanna call you Cas, or Cassie, or Princess. I like giving people I like nicknames, but I'm going to call you one of the above, so pick one." Castiel glared at Zoe for a moment, while she looked back at him with an innocent expression. Then he sighed.

"You can call me Cas," he grumbled. Zoe smiled and hugged him.

"Well, you know what, Cas?" She said, one arm still around his shoulder. "I think we're gonna have a wonderful friendship."


End file.
